Sedução e orgulho
by kacardoso
Summary: O que uma mulher simples poderia esperar de um homem sofisticado? Zara Evans jamais freqüentara a alta sociedade até ser contratada para trabalhar como garçonete em uma festa exclusiva e atrair a atenção de Nikolai Komarov, o homem mais poderoso do salão. Para ele, havia algo especial em sua beleza que a fazia se destacar em meio a todas as jóias e roupas de grife.


**Sedução e Orgulho**

Too Proud to be Bought

**Sharon Kendrick**

**O que uma mulher simples poderia esperar de um homem sofisticado?**

Zara Evans jamais freqüentara a alta sociedade até ser contratada para trabalhar como garçonete em uma festa exclusiva e atrair a atenção de Nikolai Komarov, o homem mais poderoso do salão.

Para ele, havia algo especial em sua beleza que a fazia se destacar em meio a todas as jóias e roupas de grife. Mas ele ainda acreditava que todas as mulheres tinham o seu preço, e isso também se aplicava a Zara, ainda que ela fosse muito orgulhosa, muito independente e muito honesta para ser comprada com dinheiro!

Então, como ela avaliava o seu amor?

**Digitalização: Projeto Revisoras**

**Revisão: Cassia**

. 

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados.

Proibidos a reprodução, e armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios.

Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: TOO PROUD TO BE BOUGHT

Copyright O 2011 by Sharon Kendrick

Originalmente publicado em 2011 por Mills & Boon Modem Romance

Arte final de capa: Isabelle Paiva

Editoração Eletrônica: ABREU'S SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11) 2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornal e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/À

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907.

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11) 2195-3186/2195-3185/2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171, 4o andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para: Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virgínia Rivera

.br

Para David Small...

Um autêntico cavaleiro de armadura brilhante!

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Foi como observar uma desconhecida. Linda e sensual, Zara piscou descrente para a silhueta sinuosa refletida pelo espelho. Há quanto tempo não se olhava assim, como uma mulher de verdade, em vez de como uma escrava do trabalho? Aliás, e pensando melhor, não se lembrava de já ter se sentido assim. O vestido de seda verde aderia ao corpo como a calda a um sorvete, o tecido delicado descendo até chão. Era infinitamente superior aos seus trajes usuais, às calças jeans e às ca misas de malha folgada, mas a diferença não parava aí. Seus olhos pareciam imensos sobre maçãs do rosto cuidadosamente maquiadas, o costumeiro rabo de ca valo fora substituído por um coque elegante e maduro, deixando o pescoço nu curiosamente vulnerável. Dia mantes falsos cintilavam em seu pescoço e pendiam das orelhas em cascatas cintilantes. Estreitou os olhos. Será que não estava parecendo um pouquinho... Pomposa? Resistindo ao impulso de roer as unhas pintadas, abaixou os olhos para sua amiga, ajoelhada no chão aos seus pés.

— Emma, eu não vou conseguir — disse Zara com a voz rouca.

— Não vai conseguir o quê? — Emma laçou uma última vez a bainha do vestido de seda.

— Entrar nessa festa. — Sou uma garçonete, não uma socialite! — Não posso atacar um bilionário russo só por que você acha que um contato com ele seria bom para os seus negócios. — E não posso sair de casa usando uma roupa como esta, que me deixa com impressão de que estou nua.

— Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

Emma tirou o alfinete da boca.

— Bobagem! — Claro que você consegue. — Está fazen do um favor para nós duas. — Exiboum dos meus vestidos para um dos homens mais ricos do mundo, e vocêsai de casa pela primeira vez desde só Deus sabe quando. — Acredite em mim, Zara, chances como esta não apa recem todos os dias. — Nikolai Komarov possui lojas de departamento em cada grande cidade do mundo e é um connoisseurde mulheres bonitas. — Está louco pra me pe dir para desenhar sua nova coleção ou vestir a sua mais recente amante... Só não sabe disso ainda!

Zara baixou o olhar para a revista de fofocas que, aberta, expunha uma fotografia em preto e branco do oligarca russo.

— E preciso dar seu cartão de visitas a ele?

— Por que não?

— Por que... É como se eu estivesse usando uma ocasião social para anunciar serviços pessoais.

— Bobagem. — Todos os convidados; vão fazer o mes mo. — Chama-se estabelecimento de uma rede de comu nicação. — Você não prejudicará ninguém. — Além disso, vocêpode lucrar com a tarefa. — Quanto tempo faz desde a última vez em que realmente se divertiu?

Diversão? Os dedos de Zara apertaram a bolsa de mão, porque sua amiga tocara num ponto sensível. Re almenteparecia uma eternidade desde que tinha ido a qualquer lugar que não fosse o supermercado ou a far mácia da esquina. A doença de sua amada madrinha fora tão longa e dolorosa que sua morte fora pratica mente um alívio. Durante meses, a vida de Zara estava restrita aos cuidados com uma pessoa que não fora nem mesmo sua parenta. A lealdade para com a mulher que a acolhera depois da morte de seus pais fora tanta que Zara abandonara os estudos sem pestanejar. E quando finalmente chegara ao fim inevitável, Zara descobri ra-se só e fragilizada. Como se tivessem lhe acontecido coisas demais para que voltasse à sua despreocupada vida de estudante. Ainda havia dívidas, e ela estava de terminada a não perder sua casinha. O futuro de Zara era incerto e perturbador.

— Então, por que não se divertir um pouco, Zara? — Por que não ter uma noite de Cinderela e dançar até esquecer todos os seus problemas?

Zara forçou um sorriso enquanto a voz de Emma ecoava em sua mente. Conseguiria? Se as preocupações pudessem ser encerradas com uma simples dança, o mundo seria mais simples! Talvez sua amiga tivesse razão. O que a estava impedindo de sedivertir um pou co? A alternativa seria passar mais uma noite preocupa da com sua pilha de contas a pagar.

— Está bem — disse Zara, empertigando os ombros enquanto se admirava no espelho pela última vez. — Vou sair. — Vou desfrutar desse vestido que você criou para mim e ver como é estar do outro lado da bandeja, beber champanhe em vez de servir! — E vou caminhar direto até esse tal oligarca russo e lhe dar seu cartão. — Que tal?

— Perfeito! — Já falei com as outras garçonetes e acha ram que é uma idéia maravilhosa. — Se bem que não po deriam mesmo se opor, considerando que a patroa é a minha mãe e que ela nem está no país! — Agora vá! — Vá!

Apertando na mão o dinheiro que sua amiga lhe em purrara, Zara saiu da quitinete e caminhou ainda meio rígida em seus saltos altos até a calçada, onde fez si nal para um táxi preto antes de mudar de idéia sobre o plano, que lhe parecia mais insano a cada segundo. A noite de verão ainda estava clara, e cada flor na capital parecia ter desabrochado, mas quando o táxi começou a parar diante da embaixada, o coração de Zara dispa rou. E se fosse descoberta? Uma humilde garçonete fa zendo-se passar por grã-fina? Uma impostoraque não tinha o menor direito de estar lá? Será que não iria expulsá-la vergonhosamente?

Mesmo assim, o homem que recolheu o convite de Zara na porta não fez nada além de lhe relancear olhares admirados. Assim, Zara respirou fundo e caminhou para o reluzente salão de baile.

O cômodo vasto parecia espetacular. Candelabros reluzentes deitavam sua luz em vasos altos de rosas escarlates, um quarteto de cor das tocava num pequeno palco diante de uma pista de dança lustrosa, ainda vazia. Correu o olhar pelos outros convidados e considerou o quanto pareciam deslumbrantes, principalmente as mulheres. Aqueles diaman tes eram autênticos, o que certamente podia ser notado a um quilômetro de distância. Será que o russo rico iria mesmo se impressionar com o que estava usando, um vestido feito a mão por uma ambiciosa estudante de moda, quando havia tantos designsde alta costura à vista?

Zara notou alguns homens virando-se para olhá-la, no que foram prontamente imitados por suas parceiras de dança. Será que haviam percebido que estava bem longe de sua zona de conforto? Que estava, na verda de, invadindoesta festa? Subitamente o plano louco de Emma pareceu destinado a falhar. Nervosa, Zara acei tou uma taça de champanhe de uma garota com quem trabalhara em incontáveis ocasiões. O álcool há relaxou um pouco, principalmente quando algumas das outras garçonetes conhecidas piscaram e murmuraram cum primentos ao passar. Alguma coisa fazia com que se sentisse desconfortável: uma espécie de sexto sentido, alertando-a de que alguém a vigiava.

Agoravocê está ficando paranóica,disse aos seus botões. Contudo, a sensação persistiu enquanto se movia pela multidão glamorosa até seus olhos serem atraídos por um ho mem, em pé, na outra extremidade do salão de baile.

E, de súbito, ela não conseguia mais parar de olhar. Foi como ser hipnotizada por um diamante, porque esse homem se destacava de todos os outros na sala. Tinha cabelo da cor do ouro, olhos glacialmente azuis e boca rija e arrogante, indicando experiência e sensualidade. Zara compreendeu que as faces altas e bem esculpidas do homem, assim como seus olhos penetrantes, eram estranhamente familiares... E então soube a razão. Um arrepio lhe correu a pele. Era Nikolai Komarov, o oligarca russo, o homem que supostamente deveria abordar.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que a foto não lhe fizera justiça: na página da revista ele parecera atraente, mas em carne e osso, era perfeito. O segundo pensamento foi que era o homem mais intimidador que já tinha visto. Seu rosto a fez pensar em um diamante, com ângulos duros e esculpidos, e olhos frios e brilhantes. E quanto ao resto... Zara engoliu em seco ao sentir uma espécie de apetite com que estava pouco acostumada. Poderia ser um magnata poderoso e rico, mas acima de tudo, era pura e incontrolável masculinidade. Um terno de corte perfeito moldava-lhe o corpo, enfatizando ombros lar gos, corpo sólido, quadris estreitos, pernas compridas e musculosas. Seu porte altivo transbordava autoconfian ça. Contudo, estava tão imóvel que por um momento Zara considerou que talvez fosse feito de cera, em vez de carne e osso. Entretanto, os olhos de uma estátua de cera não brilhariam daquela forma, brilhariam? E também não focariam com implacável escrutínio um assunto... Da forma como estavam fazendo com ela. Era como ter todo o ar expelido de seu corpo ao se flagrar capturada por seu olhar ao mesmo tempo frio e abrasador.

Da extremidade oposta da sala, Nikolai viu a mulher o olhar e sentiu o corpo enrijecer, embora uma mulher observando-o não fosse novidade. Mulheres o olhavam o tempo todo. Embora não costumassem olhá-lo da quelaforma, admitiu. Como uma gazela assustada que acabara de se deparar com o caçador grande e mau... Quem diabo era? Notara-a no momento em que en trara no baile naquele vestido verde colado ao corpo, e vinha observando-a desde então. Franziu a testa, pensativo.

Alguma coisa nessa mulher a destacava de todas aquelas mulheres vestidas com exagero, e não sabia de finir exatamente o quê.

Com olhos experientes de connoisseur_, _examinou-a devagar. Ao contrário da maioria das mulheres reunidas no salão esta noite, seu rosto não estava esticado por plásticas e seus cabelos emanavam o brilho natural da juventude. E o que era realmente deslumbrante era o seu corpo. Foi acometido por uma súbita explosão de desejo ao compreender que o corpo daquela mulher era absolu tamente maravilhoso_. _Todo cheio de curvas e concavidades sedutoras e nenhum sinal de exagerada magreza. Permitiu que seu olhar descesse para os ombros nus, a pele que reluzia tão suave quanto; seda até onde os seios cheios e petulantes insinuavam-se num decote que era um convite aberto aos lábios de um homem.

Zara pousou na bandeja de uma garçonete a taça de champanhe em que mal tocara. Nikolai tivera seu interesse despertado. Dirigiu-lhe um sorriso que cos tumava usar muito pouco e aguardou o inevitável. A qualquer momento, ela começaria a caminhar até ele com uma expressão esperançosa no rosto. E não fez. Nikolai estreitou os olhos enquanto observava a mulher aparentemente hesitar antes de se virar e caminhar até a direção oposta. E, por um momento, não conseguiu acreditar. Elahavia lhe dado as costas!Agora Nikolai estava definitivamente interessado. Todos os instintos de caçador que costumavam permanecer adormecidos, porque a mulher moderna preferia fazer do homem a sua presa, emergiram para aquecer seu sangue. Estaria fazendo alguma espécie de jogo?

Teria se virado ape nas para lhe dar a oportunidade de refestelar os olhos naquelas nádegas esplendorosas? O olhar de Nikolai foi irresistivelmente atraído ao par; de globos envoltos em seda.

Deliciado, engoliu em seco. E como se esti vesse hipnotizado, começou a segui-la.

Zara sentiu os pelinhos de a nuca arrepiar enquanto começava a atravessar o salão de baile. Não estava sen do paranóica nem imaginando coisas. O homem real mente a estava seguindo! O russo intimidador e belo a seguia com passos seguros pela sala. Engoliu em seco. Teria sido desmascarada?

Teria o russo compreendido que era uma impostora e, portanto, sem qualquer di reito de estar aqui? Nesse caso, o melhor que poderia fazer era sair, pegar um ônibus e depois telefonar para Emma com a notícia de seu plano não dera certo. Arris cando um olhar rápido sobre o ombro, viu que o russo fora engolido pela multidão. Então, apertou o passo o máximo que permitiam seus nada práticos saltos altos. Protegida por uma barreira de convidados escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna de mármore e permaneceu ali por tempo suficiente para se convencer de que o despistara. E quando saiu, não havia sinal dele. A presença intimidadora e os olhos penetrantes haviam sumido. Com uma inconfundível pontada de decepção, Zara olhou em torno compreendendo que poderia escapar agora...

— Oi.

Zara congelou quando o sotaque denso que jamais ouvira atravessou seus pensamentos. O instinto lhe dis se quem era que só poderia ser ele. Ignore-o,disse a si mesma. Finja que não o ouviu econtinue andando.

Zara deu um passo à frente, mas ele falou de novo, e ela flagrou os pés imobilizados por aquela voz.

— Tentando fugir de mim?

Zara decidiu que não tinha escolha além de enfren tar a situação com bravura. Afixando no rosto o que esperava ser um sorriso confiante, virou-se para ele en quanto o coração pulsava contra a seda fina do vestido.

— Por que, você acha que deveriafugir de você? — questionou calma.

— Depende — murmurou ele, olhos vagando pelo corpo maravilhoso.

Embora tenha sentido a pele arrepiar em resposta à admiração franca expressada por aqueles olhos, Zara sabia que era uma situação perigosa. Muito perigosa. Ele estava flertando, e de uma forma que estava com pletamente fora de sua zona de conforto. Ainda assim, o que poderia fazer além de desempenhar o papel exi gido pelas roupas que estava usando, em vez de expor a menininha que tremia em seu íntimo?

— É mesmo? — Ela arregalou os olhos. — Do quê?

Os lábios de Nikolai curvaram-se satisfeitos.

— Da sua capacidade de lidar com dificuldades e homens insistentes — brincou.

Foi um comentário tão ousado que Zara, por um bre ve momento, esqueceu que estava ali para exibir o ves tido de sua amiga. Flagrou-se recordando de todas as pessoas fantásticas que conhecera enquanto cuidava da sua madrinha, e todas as condições difíceis que tivera de suportar todos os dias.

E, então, comparou o estoicismo daquela gente com a arrogância estampada no rosto bonito desse homem. Flagrou-se estudando o pa letó escuro do russo, cujo preço provavelmente poderia alimentar uma família de quatro pessoas durante um mês. Pensando na pilha de contas médicas que herdara da madrinha, viu-se tomada por uma rebeldia amarga. Além disso, era melhor concentrar-se em indignação em vez de se render ao efeito atordoante que esse ho mem surtia em seus sentidos.

— A maioria das pessoas não confessa seus defeitos em um primeiro encontro.

— Você parece muito confiante de que haverá um segundoencontro — disse, com o olhar frio.

— Mas você deve estar acostumada a ter os homens se atirando aos seus pés e implorando para vê-la de novo.

A experiência de Zara com homens era tão tênue que sentiu vontade de rir da idéia de que estava acostumada a ter homens a seus pés. Especialmente um homem tão bonito quanto este, que claramente estava vivendo num universo paralelo.

— Não estou acostumada com nada, principalmente com generalizações sobre o sexo oposto.

Nikolai estreitou os olhos ao notar em sua voz um tom difícil de definir. Seria... Censura?Mais uma vez, sentiu um frêmito de interesse.

— Sabe, tenho a impressão de que você não aprova.

— De que não aprovo o que?

— A mim, milaya moya_. _— De que você não aprova a mim.

— Como posso ter uma opinião a seu respeito quan do somos completos estranhos? — questionou.

— Sim, nós somos — concordou. — Mas isso é algo que pode ser remediado facilmente. — Ele abriu um sorriso enquanto observava se a menção de seu nome iria gerar algum sinal de reconhecimento.

— Sou Nikolai Komarov.

Zara engoliu em seco, ciente de que agora era o mo mento em que deveria olhar e dizer, com muita calma: Na verdade, já sei disso. Também sei que você é dono de uma cadeia de lojas de departamento e que vive cer cado de mulheres lindas. A questão é que tenho uma amiga que é estilista e muito talentosa. Você gosta do vestido que estou usando? Porque foi desenhado por ela. Se eu lhe der um cartão de visitas da minha ami ga, talvez você possa considerar-conhecer sua coleção.

Enquanto os olhos pálidos e intensos a estudavam, ela compreendeu que não seria capaz de dizer nada daqui lo. Por qual motivo? Por que estava apreciando a fanta sia de flertar com um homem como ele? De fingir que ela era realmente a pessoa que estava fingindo ser, em vez de uma garçonete falida que estava prestando um favor a uma amiga?

— Você... Você é russo — disse lentamente.

— Muito perceptivo da sua parte. — Mas Nikolai contorceu a boca em decepção. Então nãoacontecera uma atração instantânea quando haviam se visto atra vés do salão. Ouvira falar a seu respeito, ele poderia apostar sua fortuna nisso. Conhecia bem os sinais e ti nha certeza de que os vira nos olhos dele. E ele não sabia se deveria ficar surpreso ou decepcionado, afinal, as mulheres não faziam sempre esses joguinhos? Men tiam. Recorriam a subterfúgios. Insistiam que preto era branco e vice versa, e muitas vezes acabavam elas mes mas acreditando nisso.

— Você conhece muitos russos?

— Não. — Nenhum. — Até agora, claro — ela concordou com um sorriso levemente nervoso.

Ficaria chocado se descobrisse quem ela era: uma impostora que não tinha o menor direito de estar aqui? Ela procurou por pistas no rosto dele. Seria um homem bom ou mau? Simplesmente um homem lindo que es tava acostumado a conseguir tudo que queria de uma mulher?

— E você é...? — inquiriu Nikolai.

Os olhos gélidos de Nikolai atravessavam as defesas de Zara enquanto ele esperava que respondesse. Por um momento Zara se viu tentada a mentir. Uma identidade falsa para combinar com sua aparência... Então se deu conta do quanto isso seria estúpido. Não iria mais vê-lo depois desta noite. Um nome como o dela não signifi caria nada para um homem como ele.

— Eu sou... Zara — disse ela, trêmula. — Zara Evans.

— Um lindo nome — disse ele, notando o leve tre mor nos lábios dela. — Para combinar com uma linda mulher.

O elogio inesperado a fez corar.

— O... Obrigada — foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

— Quer uma bebida, Zara?

Fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não, obrigada... Já tomei uma.

— Oh, acho que você tem direito a mais de uma. — Elefitou os olhos dela. — Mas não mais de duas. — Ele sorriu de leve para demonstrar que estava brincando.

— Para falar a verdade, está na minha hora de ir.

— Por quê?

— Por que... — As palavras morreram na garganta de Zara.

—Você não tem realmente um motivo, não é — questionou Nikolai. — Não quando estão tocando música e estou sendo torturado por um desejo urgente de dançar com você. — Venha.

Para o horror de Zara, Nicolai estendeu a mão, en trelaçou os dedos com os dela e começou a conduzi-la através da multidão de convidados. Zara estava tão apa vorada que só recuperou a voz quando pararam na pe quena pista de dança, bem diante do quarteto de cordas.

— Não podemos dançar! — sussurrou Zara.

— Por que não?

— Por que...

— Pare de dizer "porque". — Em vez disso, venha dan çar comigo — disse olhos frios cintilando em desafio. — Você sabe que quer.

E o pior de tudo era que ele tinha razão. Ela queria. Sentia uma vontade poderosa de que ele a puxasse para seus braços. E quando Nikolai a segurou pela cintura e a puxou, ela arfou baixo.

— Está vendo? — murmurou ele. — Era o que você queria o tempo todo.

Zara sentiu-se tonta. O que podia fazer? Ele abaixa ra as mãos, que agora jaziam nos quadris dela, dedos abertos contra a seda do vestido de forma tão natural mente proprietária que por um momento pareceram to car a pele nua por baixo.

— Relaxe — ele instruiu baixinho.

— Como posso relaxar se todos estão olhando para gente?

— Você pode simplesmente ignorar as pessoas... Ou se acostumar a elas. — Os homens estão olhando para nós porque me invejam, e as mulheres porque gostariam de estar exatamente onde você está milaya moya.

Era um comentário arrogante, embora Zara duvidas se da veracidade do primeiro argumento.

Por que os homens haveriam de invejar Nikolai? Especialmente quando havia naquele salão montes de mulheres mais atraentes do que ela... Mulheres ricas e sofisticadas que provavelmente estariam dançando confiantes em vez de morrendo de medo de pisar no seu par. Contudo, a música suave era muito sedutora, principalmente da forma que Nikolai a estava puxando contra seu corpo.

— Relaxe. — Você parece muito tensa — avaliou Nikolai.

Praticamente podia sentir a carícia do polegar de Nikolai era sua cintura. A última vez em que dançara com um homem havia sido num clube barulhento, e a sensação não fora nem de perto parecida com esta.

— Não estou acostumada a dançar — disse ela.

— Por que não?

Rosto a centímetros do ombro de Nikolai, Zara perguntou-se qual seria a melhor forma de responder. Mesmo se não tivesse passado os últimos meses; con luiada em uma enfermaria de hospital, cuidando da madrinha, Zara não conseguiria se imaginar num salão de baile formal como este. A situação parecia muito antiquada. Ela arriscou levantar os olhos para olhar as feições bem cinzeladas. Quantos anos; tinha? Difícil di zer, mas certamente muito mais velho do que ela. Ele tinha experiência estampada em cada ângulo do rosto, em cada tênue linha de cinismo marcando os cantos da boca. Contudo, não havia nada de antiquado na forma como á estava segurando, ou em como fazia sua pulsa ção disparar como um foguete. Parecia natural. Como se dançar fosse uma coisa íntima demais para ser feita na frente de uma multidão.

— Por que...

— Lá vem você. — Essa maldita palavra de novo. — Ele a puxou para si e, fechando os olhos, abaixou a cabeça até o pescoço comprido e macio. Ali, inalou o perfume sutil. O aroma que sentia era de rosas?

— Nunca ninguém lhe disse que você se repete muito?

— Você me fez uma pergunta e eu a estava respon dendo — protestou Zara.

— Eu sei, mas estou muito mais interessado na lin guagem do seu corpo.

— Isso é muita ousadia da sua parte! — indignou-se Zara.

Ele curvou os lábios até a orelha dela.

— Sei que é, mas você faz com que me sinta ousado. — Você não se sente também um pouco ousada, Zara?

— Não.

— Sim, você se sente ousada, sim. — Vá em frente. — Seja corajosa. — Admita.

Termine a dança,disse Zara a si mesma. Termine agora, antes que perca o controle: Saia do salão de baile e não pare até chegar à rua. Faça isso antes que perca o controle aqui.Era difícil fazer qualquer coisa além de permitir que os acordes suaves dos instrumentos de corda a embalassem, enquanto o poder do toque de Nikolai inundava seus sentidos. Zara sentia o roçar de seda na pele enquanto se movia no ritmo da música e a suave pressão dos dedos de Nikolai em sua pele. Um arrepio de desejo correu por sua pele, sensação tão inesperada e indesejada que o coração de Zara come çou a bater mais forte. Afastou-se dele com a relutância de quem era forçada a sair de uma casa aquecida para uma tempestade de neve.

— Realmente preciso ir — disse ela.

Ele fez que sim, ciente de que se permanecesse na pista de dança com sua crescente excitação, logo seria incapacitado a realizar qualquer espécie de movimen to. Mesmo assim, o término abrupto da dança deixou-o triste, sem que soubesse exatamente o por que.

— Certo, vou levá-la para casa. — Vendo-a entreabrir os lábios, balançou a cabeça. — E antes que você possa protestar, deve compreender que não vou deixá-la ir para casa sozinha.

— Principalmente não vestida desse jeito. — E não com os delicados botões dos mamilos delineados com tamanha clareza erótica con tra a brilhosa seda esmeralda. — A não ser que tenha um carro à sua espera lá fora.

Será que poderia enganá-lo? Questionou-se Zara. Convencê-lo que uma das limusines negras que esta vam obstruindo as ruas em volta da embaixada real mente lhe pertencia? E depois o quê?

Podia imaginá-lo insistindo em conduzi-la até o carro e depois passando vergonha de admitir que não fosse nada mais do que uma fraude. Meneou vigorosamente a cabeça.

— Não, vim de táxi. — E tentando desconversar: — Então, onde você mora?

— Tenho uma casa do outro lado do parque.

Em um momento de verdadeira indecisão, ela se questionou: Por que não aceitar a oferta?

Talvez assim tivesse a oportunidade de lhe dar o cartão comercial de Emma.

— Certo, então... Obrigada, aceito a oferta, mas eu moro um pouco... Longe. — O carro pode deixar você pri meiro e me levar à minha casa em seguida.

Pensativo, Nikolai pôs um dedo sobre os lábios. Aquela parecia uma conclusão muito abrupta para uma noite cujo final não tinha a menor intenção de ver. Ao menos ainda não. Com pesar repentino, reconheceu a forma como essa beldade aguçara seus sentidos. Ele vi nha trabalhando muito intensamente, canalizando toda sua energia e visão ao seu projeto mais recente e ambi cioso, o que significara deixar de lado sua vida sexual. E sua última amante deixara-o exaurido com cansativos pedidos para fazer dela "uma mulher honesta". Havia uma mulher honesta no mundo? Perguntou-se amargo. Se havia ainda não a encontrara. Ele fitou Zara com uma expressão especulativa e murmurou:

— Vamos indo.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Uma limusine negra os esperava quando saíram da re sidência do embaixador. O chofer abriu a porta para Zara, que se acomodou no banco traseiro e começou a olhar ao redor, maravilhada. Que carro! O interior tinha aparência e perfume de luxo puro. E quando Nikolai alojou o corpo alto e esbelto ao lado do dela, Zara sen tiu um aperto no coração. Naquele espaço escuro e exíguo, a proximidade de Nikolai parecia ainda mais potente do que fora na pista de dança. Zara então teve de questionar sua decisão de viajar para casa na compa nhia de um estranho devastadoramente sexy.

— Sabe, ainda é muito cedo — observou Nikolai.

— É sim — Zara precisou concordar.

— E estamos muito perto de minha casa — disse ele, como se o pensamento tivesse acabado de lhe Ocorrer. — Você poderia entrar para um drinque rápi do se quiser.

Zara se viu atordoada em meio às mensagens con flitantes trocadas freneticamente entre corpo e cérebro. Era absolutamente contra seu código de conduta acei tar o convite de um estranho para um brinde noturno em sua casa. Por outro lado, este não era um homem qualquer... Era o mais atraente representante do sexo masculino que vira em toda sua vida. Será que Cinderela não tinha o direito de dar uma espiada no palácio do príncipe antes que suas roupas se transformassem novamente em farrapos?

— Eu poderia_._

— Mas não tem certeza?

— O que você acha?

— Acho que você quer.

Zara deixou escapar uma risada insegura.

— Nem sempre é sensato fazer o que se quer.

— Não? — Sempre achei o exato oposto. — A vida é curta demais para ser ditada pela etiqueta social. — Ele es treitou os olhos. — E se lhe der minha palavra de que tomaremos uma bebida rápida, e que então meu carro irá levá-la para onde queira ir? — O que lhe parece?

Parecia loucura. Loucura total e absoluta. E mesmo assim era a oferta mais tentadora que recebera em mui to tempo. Os últimos acontecimentos haviam deitado uma sombra sinistra sobre o mundo de Zara. Quem poderia culpá-la por estar tentada a conhecer uma abordagem mais vibrante de a vida poderia ser vivida? Uma vida em que limusines lustrosas pegavam-na em festas e choferes silenciosos levava-a até onde você quisesse ir. E alguma coisa a impedia, e talvez fosse á compreensão de que isto se encontrava fora de seu campo de experiência em muitos níveis. O instinto lhe dizia que estava lidando com um homem maduro e ex periente. Era como um leão pensou enquanto admirava os cabelos profusos e dourados. E uma mulher não de veria entrar na cova de um leão, a não ser que estivesse esperando que este a devorasse... Ela balançou a cabeça.

— É muita gentileza da sua parte, mas acho que não é uma boa idéia.

Notando que era sincera, Nikolai por um instante fi cou surpreso. Em geral as mulheres que conhecia não hesitavam em aceitar um convite como esse... Princi palmente considerando a raridade com que eram feitos.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta — disse ela, com mais convicção na voz do que realmente sentia.

— Bem, nesse caso... — Houve uma pausa ínfima, durante a qual Nikolai reduziu o espaço entre eles e fitou os lábios macios de Zara. — Terei de lhe dar um beijo de boa noite aqui mesmo, não é, milaya Moyá.

Zara cravou os dedos no couro macio do assento da limusine.

— Você sempre se despede das mulheres com bei jo? — indagou ofegante.

— Sempre, net_. — _Mas você passou a noite inteira me provocando... Desde que começou a fugir de mim na festa. — E não consigo lembrar última vez em que tive de perseguir uma mulher.

— No seu caso, de forma absolu tamente literal.

Se soubesse por queela fugira! Subitamente Zara se viu tomada pela culpa.

— Mas...

— Não diga nada — instruiu enquanto aproximava os lábios dos dela.

Depois haveria de culpar o champanhe, e a experiên cia dele, por não ter feito nada para detê-lo.

Mas foi mais do que vinho gelado em estômago vazio. Foi apetite e curiosidade. Fazia muito tempo desde á ultima vez que Zara fora beijada. E nenhum homem a beijara da forma como Nikolai Komarov o fez no banco traseiro de sua limusine. Tudo que foi necessário foi um roçar da boca de Nikolai contra a sua para que começasse a tremer em resposta, fazendo-o exprimir um gemido confiante enquanto a puxava mais para perto de si. E talvez fosse o conforto de ser abraçada daquele jeito que fez Zara querer derreter-se contra ele. O cálido contato humano que a fez sentir-se normal novamente, em vez da pessoa que havia se tornado invisível e isolada do resto mundo pela doença de sua madrinha. Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que havia se aconchegado a alguém? Ou sentido qualquer espécie de segurança? Com um gani do faminto, Zara levantou os dedos para enroscá-lo nos fios grossos e dourados do cabelo de Nikolai e se perder na doçura de seu beijo.

Surpreendido com a reação, Ni kolai emitiu uma risada trêmula enquanto corria a mão pelas costas de Zara.

— Você possui muita paixão — murmurou Nikolai.

— Possuo? — sussurrou Zara.

— Da.— Lindíssima paixão.

A boca de Nikolai buscou a dela mais uma vez, e foi então que o beijo começou a mudar.

Zara arfou quando subitamente os lábios de Nikolai ficaram mais ousados, e se descobriu entreabrindo os seus. Sentiu a tensão no corpo de Nikolai, que agora tinha os dedos das mãos bem abertos nas costas dela, onde o exíguo vestido de noite se abria para revelar sua pele. Podia sentir os dedos de Nikolai roçando a pele nua à medida que o tempo desacelerava, dando-lhe a impressão de haver adentrado um pequeno mundo íntimo. Um mundo onde a língua de Nikolai, dentro da caverna quente de sua boca, fazia com que se sentisse dragada por um turbilhão sombrio e erótico.

— Nikolai...

— O quê? — gemeu ele.

— Isto é...

— Surpreendente — ronronou Nikolai antes de tra cejar o dedo pela carne trêmula do lábio inferior de Zara. — Da. — Da. — Eu sei que é.

Estivera prestes a dizer que era errado... Mas seu cor po estava expressando precisamente o contrário. Uma coisa que passava uma sensação tão boa podia ser errada? Ponderou distraída.

Os dedos de Nikolai desceram pelo pescoço de Zara e rumaram até os seus seios. Ali, deslizaram suaves pela latejante saliência de um mamilo coberto por seda.

Zara engoliu em seco.

— Isto é loucura — arfou Zara enquanto a boca de Nikolai descia sobre o seio trêmulo.

Nikolai correu a língua pela seda fina, á única bar reira entre ele e o mamilo nu, e a ouviu arfar baixo. Será que iria se sentir melhor protestando contra o que eles estavam fazendo, embora claramente desejasse tanto quanto ele? Perguntou-se cínico. As mulheres eram criaturas contraditórias, sabia muito bem disso. Freqüentemente, gostavam de disfarçar seus desejos mundanos como medo, para não serem julgadas como "fáceis". Nikolai correu a mão pelo quadril delgado de Zara, sua boca deixando por um momento o agora molha do, tecido do vestido.

— Você sabe que tem um corpo simplesmente fan tástico? — questionou. — E esse seu vestido o exibe de forma magnífica.

Ela meneou a cabeça, apenas levemente cônscia de que estava perdendo a oportunidade de falar sobre o vestido.

— P... Pare — ela sussurrou.

— Parar de elogiar você? — Achei que todas as mulhe res gostavam de ouvir elogios.

— Não foi o que quis dizer — sussurrou. — Quis dizer que você não devia estar fazendo... Isso.

— Você gosta que eu faça isso.— Ela se contorceu toda, como se estivesse confirmando as suas palavras. — Não quer que eu pare, quer?

— Eu... Quero.

— Não, você não quer. — Você quer que eu desça a mi nha mão até o seu tornozelo, não é?

— Deste jeito.

— Nikolai! — Zara engoliu em seco quando o dedo de Nikolai realizou um provocante movimento circu lar ali.

— E depois quer que minha mão suba lentamente por baixo do seu vestido. — Deste jeito, da?

— Nikolai — ela arfou ao sentiu um roçar de dedos na curva de sua panturrilha.

— Veja só, você nem está usando meias — obser vou Nikolai. — Suas pernas estão completamente nuas. — Que mocinha travessa você é. — Não é a toa que suas for mas ficaram tão evidentes quando entrou no salão de baile.

— Oh! — exprimiu Zara em resposta ao toque de pluma de Nikolai, como se seu corpo estivesse desper tando de um longo sono.

— Escute, realmente estamos muito perto da minha casa — disse Nikolai.

O encontro deixara-o tão excita do que temia perder toda sua capacidade de autocontrole. Não podia fazer amor com ela em meio ao tráfegointenso de Londres poderia? Não com seu chofer do outro lado da tela escura e a possibilidade de serem parados por algum guarda de trânsito. — Por que não muda de idéia e vem tomar um drinque comigo?

Então Zara recobrou a razão. Talvez tenha sido a falsidade dele em propor um drinque quando ambos sabiam o que realmente se passava por sua cabeça. E corria o risco de arruinar o precioso vestido de sua amiga, bem como sua própria reputação!De coração acelerado, empurrou a mão dele e deslizou para a extre midade do banco traseiro da limusine, dedos trêmulos tateando em busca de sua bolsa de mão emplumada, que jazia ao seu lado como um pássaro ferido.

— Não!

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Isso é algum jogo?

— Não é nenhum... — Mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta porque era_. _Ela estava fazendo um jogo. E muito perigoso. Estava fingindo que era alguém que não era. Disfarçando-se de uma mulher no mesmo nível social. Talvez mulheres assim se rendessem com facilidade a homens a quem haviam acabado de conhe cer... Mas não era uma delas. Ela corrigiu seu discurso para se explicar com um pouco de dignidade. — Sinto muito, mas é muito tarde... Estou cansada.

Fitando Zara, Nikolai percebeu que estava falando sério. Estava chocado, porque não conseguia lembrar a última vez que uma mulher havia se recusado a ele.

— Bem, acho que isso é uma pena — disse ele, me tendo a mão no bolso do paletó. Antes que extraísse um dos cartões comerciais que mantinha ali, Nikolai viu que ela estava abrindo a porta do carro e estendendo para fora as pernas deliciosamente torneadas.

— Para onde você está indo? — perguntou incrédulo.

— Para casa.

— Disse ao meu motorista para levá-la aonde você quisesse.

— Mudei de idéia. — Não quero uma carona, obrigada.

— Não quer? — Franziu o cenho. — Por que não?

Zara balançou a cabeça enquanto tentava acalmar seus pensamentos frenéticos. Antes estivera preocupa da com o que pensaria sobre sua casa quando a visse, mas agora era mais do que isso. Ainda havia a vergo nha, é claro, mas esse sentimento era direcionado para seu próprio comportamento lastimável. Havia se com portado como uma mundana com um homem a quem mal conhecia, exibindo um feroz apetite sexual que era ligeiramente aterrorizante. E Nikolai Komarov era o homem que fizera com que ela se sentisse assim. Não queria mais vê-lo, assim como não queria que o chofer lhe reportasse onde morava. Por que não?Questio nou uma voz dentro de sua cabeça. Está com medo de como irá reagir se ele aparecer inesperadamente na sua porta?

— Acho que nós dois sabemos a razão — disse bai xo. — Mal conhecemos um ao outro, e nos comporta mos de uma forma que foi muito... Muito inadequada. — Ela fitou os olhos azuis e tentou resistir ao seu im pacto sensual. — E, em vista do que acredito, prova velmente é melhor que eu vá sozinha para casa. — Foi um prazer conhecer você... Nikolai.

Saindo para a calçada e parando por um breve instan te para se equilibrar melhor sobre os saltos altos, Zara alisou o vestido amassado e se virou para atravessar o portão que conduzia ao parque, deixando bem claro que desta vez não deveria segui-la.

Por um momento, Nikolai não se moveu frustração em conflito com a ad miração que sentia pela atitude firme e, por que não di zer, pudica_, _de Zara.

Deixara-o sem pegar seu telefone e sem lhe pedir nada. Ela o deixara_. _A estupefação logo cedeu lugar a um forte instinto de caçador. Sentindo o coração bater acelerado e o sangue pulsar forte na viri lha, sacou o celular e ligou para um de seus secretários.

— O nome dela é Zara Evans. — Não... Não sei onde ela mora. — Na verdade, não sei absolutamente nada so bre ela.

Só que ele a queria com um apetite que não o acometia há muito tempo. Um sorriso especulativo curvou as pontas de sua boca enquanto fitava o teto de couro do carro.

— Apenas a encontre.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Zara pegou a bandeja de canapés e estampou seu sor riso mais profissional. Ela e as outras garçonetes do Gourmet International estavam se preparando para sair da imensa cozinha.

Zara abaixou os olhos para verificar que cada grão de caviar estava em seu devido lugar, e que a bandeja continha uma pilha de guardanapos imaculadamente brancos. Hora de sair e circular entre os convidados. De ser rápida e eficiente. De recolher copos e taças antes que o lugar começasse a parecer de sarrumado. Servir em recepções em casas particulares costumava ser o trabalho favorito de Zara. Os eventos eramcurtos, pagavam bem, e geralmente eram realiza dos em lugares deslumbrantes. Como esta noite. Esta erauma casa tão grande e bonita que mal parecia ficarno centro de Londres. Mas apenas os super-ricos podiammorar em lugares como Kensington Palace Oardens, que era conhecida pelos invejosos como a "Rua dos Bilionários".

Ao menos era um trabalho que prometia distraí-la. Há dias não pensava em outra coisa além do homem que assombrava seus sonhos, que a fazia acordar de madrugada com o corpo inteiro tre mendo com a lembrança de seu toque. Nikolai Komarov. O russo de olhos frios que a beijara ardorosamente no banco traseiro de sua limusine. Empertigou os om bros. Ao menos deveria ser grata pelo evento não ter gerado repercussões. Sua chefa, a mãe de sua amiga, não descobrira que havia invadido uma festa, de modo que seu trabalho estava seguro. Nem mesmo contara a Emma o que acontecera, simplesmente lavara o ves tido a seco e ô devolvera à amiga alguns dias depois, dizendo-lhe que não conseguira entregar um cartão ao influente bilionário russo. E isso era verdade. Contu do, a experiência a deixara sentindo-se muito vulne rável e surpresa; consigo mesma pela forma como se comportara.

Continuava sendo acometida por ima gens, de atordoante nitidez, da forma íntima como a tocara. Ainda lembrava muito bem da forma como os lábios de Nikolai sugaram-lhe o seio coberto em seda. A forma como roçou os dedos por suas pernas nuas. E todas essas recordações faziam com que se sentisse uma devassa.

E somada aos seus sentimentos de remorso estava á insegurança financeira que ainda se avizinhava amea çadora no horizonte. As contas que tinham sido acu muladas durante a doença de sua madrinha ainda es tavam por ser pagas. Como seria capaz de honrar suas dívidas quando recebia tão pouco como garçonete e não dispunha de aptidões para conseguir emprego em qualquer outra atividade? Talvez acabasse sendo obri gada a vender sua casa, e justo neste momento em que o mercado estava em baixa. Contudo, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, ao menos não esta noite.

Resoluta mente colocando seus problemas de lado, atravessou as portas envidraçadas que davam passagem para o jardim decorado com fontes. Os delicados acordes de uma har pa enchiam o ar.

— Camarão de água doce em arroz negro tostado e caviar? — recitava Zara ao se mover de grupo em gru po, sorriso fixo no rosto até o momento em que olhou para a extremidade do jardim ensolarado e viu um ho mem de pé ali. Ela piscou e piscou de novo, como se fosse incapaz de acreditar em seus olhos. Porque absolutamente imóvel com os olhos fixos nela, exa tamente como da primeira vez em que a vira, estava Nikolai Komarov. Incredibilidade acelerando seu co ração registrou a devastadora combinação de gélidos olhos azuis, cabelo dourado e corpo musculoso.

Zara não podia estar enganada. Nenhum outro ho mem parecia com ele. Nenhum outro homem irradiava tanto poder e domínio... Engoliu em seco quando ele começou a atravessar o gramado, vindo em sua dire ção. Zara olhou em torno, frenética, buscando alguma forma de escapar. O que poderia fazer? Largar a bande ja na grama e sair correndo? E para onde poderia fugir neste jardim fechado?

— Olá, Zara — disse ele, voz carregada com perigo sensual.

Por um momento, não respondeu, como se ainda pu desse acordar e descobrir que estava sonhando. Mas ele permaneceu sólido como granito à sua frente, tão real quanto um homem poderia ser.

— Nikolai — arfou Zara, sentindo as faces inflama rem com vergonha.

— O próprio — ele concordou com a virilha enrijecida pela sensualidade com que ela dissera seu nome, da quele jeito arfante. Mas tudo que ele conseguia pensar era que ela era uma farsante e mentirosa, como todas as outras integrantes de seu sexo. Eram irônicas como as mulheres podiam ser previsíveis.

— Surpresa? — questionou sarcástico.

A garganta de Zara ainda estava seca como uma lixa.

— Claro que estou surpresa — grasnou. — Por que... Por que você está aqui? — Eu... Não entendo. — O que está acontecendo?

Nikolai estreitou os olhos. Estivera esperando por ela, mas estava demorando a se acostumar à realida de de revê-la, principalmente quando parecia tão dife rente. Esta noite, aqueles seios petulantes não estavam ressaltados pela lustrosa seda verde que atraíras sua boca como um ímã, e não parecia tão imponente sem aquele par de saltos altos. Em vez disso, usava saia pre sa lisa, blusa branca e avental, traje que não deveria favorecê-la nem um pouco. E mesmo assim o uniforme funcional pouco fazia para disfarçar o corpo sinuoso, atraindo atenção para cada uma de suas curvas. Ou tal vez fosse porque havia tido uma boa idéia do que jazia por baixo daquela roupa.

— Não sabe? — Não tem nenhuma idéia?

Ela fez que não, confusão aumentada pela recorda ção explícita dos beijos dele.

— Absolutamente nenhuma.

— Pense melhor...

A partir de fragmentos embaralhados, os fatos come çaram a formar uma espécie de imagem em sua mente. A única solução que fazia algum sentido era perturba dora em suas possíveis repercussões.

— Esta... É sua casa?

— Bravo! — Os lábios de Nikolai se curvaram num sorriso zombeteiro. — É uma delas.

— Gosta?

O que ela poderia dizer?

— É uma casa linda — expressou com cuidado.

— Sei que é. — Ele deu uma risada curta. — Vi como você reagiu quando chegou.

— Você viu?

— Claro que vi Angel moy.— Estava de pé diante da janela quando o seu micro-ônibus passou pelo portão. — Vi seu rosto quando desceu.

Era uma expressão que ele conhecia bem. Os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta. A expressão de uma pessoa deslumbrada com a vasta fortuna. A expressão de uma pessoa que cobiçava essa fortuna para si. Al guns chamavam isso de cobiça, outros de inveja, tudo que Nikolai sabia era que o dinheiro mudava tudo. Fazia as pessoas realizarem coisas extraordinárias. Humi lharem-se. Venderem-se. O dinheiro podia arruinar até as mais nobres qualidades humanas. Ele sabia muito bem disso. Sabia melhor do que ninguém.

Zara viu alguma coisa sombria e assombrosa pas sar pelas feições de Nikolai, e um pequeno arrepio de medo desceu por sua espinha.

— Por que estou aqui? — ela sussurrou.

— Ora, vamos. — Não há motivo para fazer parecer que estou preparando-a para o sacrifício. — Ele deu com os ombros. — É simples. — Você está trabalhando para mim. — Eu a requisitei especificamente. — A festa é minha. — Ninguém lhe contou?

Fez que não com a cabeça.

— Nem sempre nos dizem os nomes dos clientes an tecipadamente. — Esta noite não nos disseram.

— Bem, meu disfarce caiu, angel moy. — Sou o seu cliente, e você está trabalhando para mim.

— Você vai servir comida. — Entregar bebidas. — Garantir que meus convidados tenham tudo de que precisam. — Que eute nha tudo de que preciso. — Você conhece a rotina: é uma garçonete, não é? — É o que você faz. — Pelo menos, é o que você faz parte do tempo.— Tenho de admitir que esteja um pouco intrigado com a sua verdadeira iden tidade, ou sobre os seus verdadeiros motivos... Mas agora não é hora de falarmos sobre isso. — Teremos tem po de sobra para isso depois. — Estremeceu ao notar a vontade que sentia de beijar aqueles lábios trêmu los. E depois? Ele empurrou o desejo para o fundo de sua mente. O desejo podia esperar.

— Quero conhecer você melhor, Zara.

E tendo proferido esse ultimo sussurro sedoso, que soou mais como uma ameaça, ele se afastou para ir fa lar com um grupo parado sob uma árvore florida.

Zara estava atordoada. Por que a havia "requisitado especi ficamente"? Por que a trouxera aqui?

Tentando banir a imagem de Nikolai de sua mente, ela se moveu de convidado em convidado, perguntando-se como con seguiria suportar uma noite inteira vendo aquele rosto inacreditavelmente belo e zombeteiro. Enquanto circu lava, notou que ele mal estava olhando para ela. Ironi camente, achou isso ainda pior. Mas por que culpá-lo? Bastava olhar uma vez para as mulheres reunidas aqui, numa mistura deslumbrante de herdeiras e top models. Como Nikolai deveria ter ficado chocado ao descobrir quem realmente era!

Às 21 h, a maioria dos convidados havia se retirado, e Zara ajudou a carregar os pratos sujos até a cozinha. Em seguida, saiu uma última vez para o jardim, para verificar se tudo estava em ordem.

Suspirou aliviada ao encontrar o lugar vazio. Acabara de recuperar uma taça de champanhe de um dos canteiros quando viu Nikolai sair para o terraço. Zara parou de repente. Ele a teria visto?

Nikolai removeu o paletó para revelar uma ca misa de seda branca com as duas casas superiores desabotoadas, expondo um excitante V de carne nua. Con tudo, a aparência casual apenas o fazia parecer menos formidável. Sentiu a boca secar ao ver a forma como os sedutores lábios do russo curvaram-se nos cantos. Sim, ele a vira.

— Então, quem exatamente é você? — inuiriu Nikolai ao parar diante dela.

— Você sabe quem eu sou. — Já lhe disse. — Zara Evans.

— Net.— Meneou a cabeça, impaciente. — Seu nome pode não ter mudado... Mas você mudou. — Ele abaixou os olhos para os sapatos pretos que estava usando com seu uniforme.

— Como você decaiu de princesa a mendiga em poucos dias?

— Nunca fui rica, o que realmente sou é isto que você está vendo, uma garçonete.

— Isso já havia descoberto. — O que realmente quero saber é por que você estava disfarçada de convidada na festa do embaixador. — Por que brincou de esconde-es conde erótico comigo, que me fez te seguir? — E ele caíra como um patinho. O que ela era? Questionou-se. Uma perseguidora de celebridades? Uma caçadora de dotes? O que queria dele? — Você estava deliberada-mente atrás de mim?

O coração de Zara pulou dentro de seu peito. Soaria estúpido dizer-se que sim_, _estivera à sua procura, mas apenas para fazer uma inocente campanha publicitária? Acreditaria nela ou julgaria que estava mentindo? Arru me tempo, disse ela a si mesma. Descubra com que es pécie de homem você está lidando.

— Por que estaria atrás de você?

— Por favor, não se faça de ingênua. — Homens po derosos vivem sendo assediados por mulheres... Umas mais espertas que outras. — Em geral, eu as enxergo de longe, mas a sua abordagem foi inovadora. — E sexy, admitiu. Ela o fizera caçá-la. Uma vez na vida, ele des frutara da emoção da caça, com sangue pulsando nas veias enquanto seguia as curvas sinuosas de suas náde gas.

— Quero a verdade. — Ou você não tem coragem de me responder?

Zara viu um brilho de perigo nos olhos dele, e com preendeu que uma atitude evasiva não iria lhe prestar bem algum.

— Certo. — Não tinha o direito de estar naquela festa. — Pelo menos, não como convidada — admitiu. — Invadi a festa, embora a maioria das garçonetes me conheces se. — Estava servindo de manequim para o vestido, que foi desenhado; por uma amiga minha; Emma. — A mãe dela é a dona da agência para qual trabalho. — Foi assim que soube quem estava na lista de convidados.

A expressão dele não se alterou.

— Prossiga.

— Emma é estudante de moda. — E muito ambiciosa.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Estudante de moda?

— Sim. — Ela é boa em desenhar vestidos de noite e queria exibir um pouco seu trabalho.

— Exibir é a palavra-chave. — Você realmente deixou muito pouco para a imaginação.

Alguma coisa no tom de Nikolai a fez corar de novo.

— O vestido que eu estava usando não era o mais revelador naquela festa.

Nenhuma outra mulher naquela sala possuíra um corpo tão jovem, firme e sinuoso, recordou Nikolai com um aumento repentino em sua pressão arterial. Lembre que ela é uma fraude,disse ele a si mesmo. E que todas as mulheres são fraudes.

— Então, qual era exatamente a sua missão? — inquiriu.

— Devia lhe dar um cartão.

— Na esperança de que bancasse a fada madrinha e desse à sua amiga a chance que ela tanto merece? — indagou sarcástico.

— Algo assim.

— Mas você não fez isso — disse ele, pensativo. — Então, Zara, o que aconteceu? — Você decidiu abandonar essa idéia quando apareceu uma coisa melhor? — Achou que se aproveitasse a química entre nós, poderia con seguir muito mais do que uma simples oportunidade de marketing?

— Você é um cínico — retorquiu Zara, irritada. — Acho que está esquecendo que fui euquem terminou a noite.

— Ah, mas primeiro você me ofereceu uma amostra da sua perícia sexual — disse pensativo.

— Fez aquilo para ferver o meu sangue? — Para me provocar e me dei xar querendo mais?

— Porque eu devo lhe dizer que você conseguiu.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Então porque eu simplesmente desapareci do seu carro?

Ele deu com os ombros.

— Talvez soubesse que isso atiçaria meus instintos de caçador. — Riu cínico. — Eu sei o quanto as mulhe res podem ser diabólicas.

— Bem, você está errado. — A situação simplesmente saiu do meu controle e soube que precisava escapar de lá, de você.

Houve silêncio por um momento. Então o canto sua ve de um rouxinol varou o ar e Zara subitamente com preendeu que estava escuro.

— Não sei se devo acreditar em você ou não — disse Nikolai finalmente.

Houve uma pausa.

— Bem, você tem esse direito — disse Zara, sentindo-se como uma criança que fora injustamente acusada de roubo. — Mas isso é irrelevante agora. — Não vou tentar tomar parte da sua preciosa fortuna. — Então, posso ir embora agora?

Contudo, ao fitar os lábios entreabertos de Zara, Nikolai subitamente compreendeu que não se impor tava sobre quais seriam seus motivos. Importava se ela fosse mentirosa ou trapaceira? A questão era que ainda a queria, não era mais complicado do que isso. Por al gum motivo inexplicável, realmentea queria. Perder-se no beijo dela novamente e sentir aquele corpo incrível envolvendo o seu. Na verdade, estava tentado a fazer amor com ela agora e a se livrar do fogo que ardia em suas veias. Descobrir algum lugar discreto onde pudesse fazer amor com ela, penetrando-a profundamente.

Então, com o ar quente e perfumado do verão cercando-os, Zara gritaria de prazer contra seu pescoço. Po rém, Nikolai sabia que tudo tinha um momento certo para acontecer. E este não era o momento certo. Não quando estava convencendo a si mesma que havia sido injustiçado.

— Espere, não vá ainda — disse ele baixinho. — Te nho uma proposta para lhe fazer.

Zara olhou-o cautelosa.

— Uma proposta?

— Isso mesmo. — O que acha de trabalhar para mim, em minha mansão de campo no sul da França?

Ela o fitou incrédula.

— Quer dizer, como garçonete?

Ele conteve uma risada cínica. O que pensou? Que queria contratá-la como acompanhante para o fim de semana?

— É claro. — Sempre preciso de funcionários, e vou oferecer uma recepção pequena e informal em minha casa. — Geralmente emprego pessoas da aldeia vizinha, mas você fala inglês. — Domina algum outro idioma? — Não ficou surpreso quando ela fez que não com a cabe ça. — Não? — Bem, isso é precisamente o que eu quero. — Você poderia ser muito útil.

— Útil? — Por quê? — questionou lentamente.

— Tenho um colega russo que só gosta de tratar de negócios quando não há ninguém por perto que enten da o que ele diz.

Zara franziu a testa enquanto tentava compreender a oferta.

— Não foi isso que perguntei. — Por que eu? — Por que está oferecendo esse trabalho a mim?

Os olhos frios zombaram dela. Estava procurando por uma forma de vê-la de novo. Certamente podia en tender... Ou estaria fazendo um joguinho, fingindo que não entendia?

— Costuma ter o hábito de questionar os objetivos dos seus prováveis empregadores?

— Obviamente, a situação é um pouco diferente no seu caso.

— Obviamente — retorquiu sarcástico. — Você é uma das melhores garçonetes no mercado, não é? — Pelo menos foi o que me disseram quando contratei sua companhia para esta festa. — Isso é razão mais do que suficiente. — E, é claro, pagarei bem. — Muito bem.

Quando mencionou a quantia, Nikolai a viu arrega lar os olhos e expor a ponta rosada da língua como uma serpente faminta.

— Então, o que você acha Zara? — Será que consigo persuadi-la a aceitar o trabalho?

Zara hesitou, tentada pela quantia que estava oferecendo. Uma soma como aquela seria suficiente para quitar a maior parte de suas dívidas. Uma soma que po deria aliviar a responsabilidade que pesava em seus ombros. Uma soma que a ajudaria a começar a viver como uma mulher normal de vinte e poucos anos, em vez de alguém que vivia preocupada com o futuro e tudo que implicava.

Estaria louca se deixasse passar uma oportu nidade como essa. Mesmo se isso significasse trabalhar para um homem que a fazia tremer de desejo?

— Quando será? — questionou Zara.

— No próximo fim de semana.

— Mas esse é o fim de semana em que eu... — A voz morreu na garganta de Zara quando ela pensou no encontro que Emma lhe arranjara com um homem gen til, mas nada excitante.

— O que haverá no fim de semana?

— Eu ia... Ver alguém.

— Ah. — Ele se perguntou quem, seria o pobre idio ta. — Remarque. — Trabalho em primeiro lugar. — Ele franziu a boca. — Isso vive acontecendo comigo.

Embora estivesse se sentindo cada vez mais tentada, Zara ainda hesitava. Podia ser inocente sobre certos as pectos do mundo, mas decerto não era estúpida, e sabia perfeitamente bem que a oferta de Nikolai Komarov não era exatamente o que parecia. Porque ele a queria. Ela também sabia disso. P

Podia sentir o apetite sexual exsudado pelo corpo másculo... Um apetite que combi nava completamente com o que ardia dentro dela_. _Re almente poderia ir trabalhar para ele sabendo de tudo isso? Levantando os olhos para os de Nikolai, lembrou que ele namorara e descartara muitas mulheres, e des cobriu nisso um desafio. Seria forte o bastante para re sistir caso a abordasse? Tão forte quanto fora para sua madrinha... Ainda que de forma diferente? Com certeza não podia ser muito diferente repelir um homem que tratava as mulheres com tanto desprezo. Principalmen te quando estava lhe oferecendo a oportunidade de ali viar seus problemas financeiros.

— Muito bem, aceito o trabalho — disse lentamente.

Nikolai assentiu com a cabeça. Claro que aceitava. Claro que ela iria cancelar qualquer compromisso. Por que qualquer idiota com quem estivesse saindo não po dia competir com o que elepoderia lhe oferecer.

— Excelente.

— Contanto... — Ela fitou os olhos dele, que fran ziram arrogantes. — Contanto que você entenda que... Bem, o que aconteceu naquela noite foi um erro. — Um grande erro, que não tenho qualquer intenção de repe tir. — Isso é apenas um acordo profissional.

Com dificuldade, Nikolai reprimiu uma risada. Que petulância a dessa garçonete, ditando condições a um homem como ele. E pior ainda: fingindo sinceridade!Zara não sabia que podia ver as pontas de seus mamilos delineadas contra a camisa branca, num convite silencioso, mas evidente?

Por que as mulheres eram tão fundamentalmente desonestas quanto às suas necessi dades e desejos?

— Se é o que você quer; então lhe darei minha pala vra que assim será, angel moy.

Ele não sentiu nem um fio de remorso enquanto pro feria as palavras vazias e a via assentir em resposta. Porque promessas existiam para serem quebradas. Não fora essa uma das primeiras lições que aprendera na vida, praticamente assim que aprendera a engatinhar?

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

— E este é o seu quarto — disse a governanta, abrin do a porta com um floreiro.

Ao acompanhar a mulher, Zara tentou esconder a surpresa, porque o pequeno apartamento não era o que estivera esperando. Em geral, as garçonetes ficavam em quartos que mais pareciam celas de prisão... Mas não aqui. Aparentemente, até os funcionários gozavam de acomodações luxuosas na mansão de campo de Nikolai Komarov no sul da França. Este pequeno aparta mento contava com uma cama grande com cobertas de linho, cozinha e um banheiro impressionante, assim como janelas que davam para uma vista deslumbrante das montanhas de Provence, ao longe.

— Isto parece maravilhoso — disse Zara.

— O Sr. Komarov sempre cuida bem de seus funcio nários — asseverou a governanta. — Em troca, espera apenas trabalho duro e discrição. — Agora vou deixá-la para que possa se trocar.

— Você vai servir o almoço den tro de uma hora. — Desça para a cozinha quando estiver pronta.

Zara pousou sua pequena mala no chão e abriu um sorriso reluzente.

— Farei isso.

Ao menos as palavras da governanta a lembraram que estava aqui para trabalhar. Assim que a mulher se retirou, Zara despiu suas roupas de viagem e foi tomar um banho rápido. Enquanto a água corria deliciosa por sua pele, Zara perguntou-se mais uma vez se agira bem ao se colocar à mercê do russo poderoso e sexy. Mas ela não tivera realmente escolha. Todas as dúvidas quanto a aceitar a oferta de Nikolai haviam evaporado quando chegara a casa e vira as cobranças que entulhavam sua caixa de correio. Tentara manter-se calma durante a viagem de avião, mas não fora fácil, principalmen te quando imagens perturbadoras da expressão gélida e do corpo rijo de Nikolai insistiam em despontar em sua mente. E chegar a Cote d'Azur, e a esta esplêndida mansão de campo, cercada por montanhas deslumbran tes, tinha sido como entrar num sonho.

Zara fechou a água, enxugou-se e vestiu um uniforme limpo, dizendo a si mesma que a beleza e o luxo do mundo de Nikolai eram irrelevantes. Assim como o fato de que o consi derava o homem mais atraente que já vira. Estava aqui para trabalhar e receber um pagamento polpudo. E era bom que ela não esquecesse. Seguindo direto para a cozinha, Zara apresentou-se ao chefe.

Acabara de levar uma garrafa de champanhe para o terraço quando ouviu um som de passos às suas costas. Dedos apertando ô balde de gelo; sentiu o coração saltar uma batida, por que o instinto disse-lhe que Nikolai Komarov estava bem atrás dela.

Aja como faria com qualquer outro patrão. Sorria educadamente e diga olá.

Porém, as pernas de Zara pareceram de gelatina quando ela se virou lentamente, coração martelando a caixa torácica, para se deparar com Nikolai. Hoje não havia nada na aparência de Nikolai Komarov que lem brasse um bilionário. Usava as roupas informais adota das por homens do mundo inteiro, fossem bilionários ou estudantes, mas Zara duvidava que mais alguém ficasse tão bem nelas. Calças jeans aderiam a quadris estreitos e desciam por pernas rijas e musculosas. O torso esbelto era moldado por uma camisa de malha preta e simples, e mangas curtas expunham antebraços poderosos e pele bronzeada.

Encontrando escárnio nos gélidos olhos azuis, Zara engoliu em seco e tentou controlar a respiração, que subitamente ficara rasa e errática. Como podia ter des contado o fato de que ele era deslumbrante? Como se alguns dias de distância pudessem ter lhe concedido al guma espécie de imunidade mágica a ele. Bem, ela te ria de adquirir alguma... E depressa!De algum modo, ela encontrou sua voz.

— Bom dia, Sr. Komarov.

— Ora, vamos. — Acho que já nos conhecemos bem o bastante para deixar de lado formalidades desneces sárias. — É completamente aceitável que me chame de Nikolai quando estivermos a sós.

O sorriso educado de Zara permaneceu inabalável.

— Se é o que você quer.

Ele pensou que este não era o melhor momento para dizer a ela o que queria.

— Sabe, cheguei a pensar que você não viria — ob servou ele. — Achei que talvez tivesse decidido que este trabalho estava um pouco acima da sua capacidade.

— Confio na minha perícia profissional — ela se defendeu.

— E o dinheiro era bom demais para recusar?

— Isso também. — Ela respirou fundo. — Além dis so, não gosto de deixar ninguém na mão.

— Estou impressionado — murmurou Nikolai, no tando a forma como o queixo dela se levantou de forma quase imperceptível e tom orgulhoso em sua voz.

— Essa não foi minha intenção.

— Não?

— Não — ela respondeu. — Estou aqui simples mente para fazer o melhor trabalho que puder.

E a julgar pela aparência, devia estar falando a ver dade. Não estava vestida para seduzi-lo, conforme es perara, mas de forma bastante comportada. Estava pra ticamente sem maquiagem, com os cabelos penteados num coque funcional, e a saia preta e simples tinha uma altura bem respeitável.

Ironicamente, a falta de adornos estava aumentando, em vez de diminuir, o desejo que sentia por ela.

— Você parece muito... Profissional — disse Nikolai. — Embora seu uniforme não seja o mais atraente que já vi. — Para sua surpresa, ela corou. — E agora você ficou vermelha.

O comentário apenas serviu para aumentar ainda mais o rubor de suas faces.

— Fico corada por qualquer motivo — admitiu.

— Mesmo? — Nunca imaginei que você fizesse o tipo tímido.

— Não tenho tempo para perder conversando — apressou-se em dizer. — Acho que seus convidados estão chegando. — É melhor abrir logo a champanhe.

Ele a fitou por um momento enquanto mentalmente amaldiçoava seus convidados.

— Presumo que você tenha de fazer isso — disse relutante.

Enquanto estourava quase silenciosamente a rolha de uma garrafa de champanhe, Zara viu um casal sair para o terraço. Ela havia tentado imaginar como seriam os convidados de Nikolai, mas esse par desigual não era nem um pouco o que ela havia esperado.

O homem era baixo, rotundo e com cerca de 50 anos, e apesar das roupas de linho, não parava de en xugar o pescoço com um lenço. Sua namorada, em contrapartida, era de parar o trânsito. Eram umas três décadas mais novas e usava sapatos cujos saltos dei xavam-na muito mais alta que o acompanhante. Uma cascata de cabelo louro caía sobre a cintura fina e as pernas compridas e bronzeadas. Parecia ter sido esco lhida num catálogo, pensou Zara. E com sua saia preta evasê e sapatos de salto baixo, ela sentia-se uma velha em comparação. Nikolai levantou as mãos em saudação.

— Sergei... Mal posso acreditar que consegui te afastar das seduções de Paris! — Não está sofrendo ne nhum sintoma de privação?

— Convites a Paradis são raros demais para serem recusados — riu o homem.

— E você? — disse Nikolai, virando-se para a loura. — Creio que não fomos apresentados.

— Meu nome é Crystal. — E você é Nikolai. — Hum... Agora entendo porque todas as minhas amigas fica ram verdes de inveja quando contei onde me hos pedaria! — Os lábios lustrosos cintilaram à luz do sol. — Ficamos presos num engarrafamento infernal nas cercanias de Monte Cario — disse ela. — Estou morta de sede... Posso beber alguma coisa antes de desmaiar?

— Claro que sim — disse ele, virando-se para Zara.

— Claro que pode. — Que tal champanhe?

— Hum... Adoro champanhe.

— Imaginei que adorasse — observou Nikolai, seco.

— Bem, por que não nos sentamos aqui e desfruta mos do jardim? — O almoço não vai demorar certo, Zara?

— Não, senhor — respondeu ela; faces ainda mais vermelhas agora que estava ouvindo o flerte descarado de Crystal.

Não era de admirar que Nikolai achasse que toda mulher tinha algum interesse oculto.

Com destreza nascida da experiência, Zara mante ve as taças dos três cheias, e logo começou a servir o almoço aparentemente simples que fora prepara do. Nikolai e Sergei conversavam em russo enquanto Crystal comia, ou melhor, beliscava a comida. Como deveria ser a sensação de ser ignorada daquele jei to? Perguntou-se Zara enquanto servia a sobremesa, um tarte au ciironamarelo claro.

Crystal não se im portava de ser tratada como um ornamento... Ou esse era o preço que ela pagava para ser trazida a lugares deslumbrantes como este? Zara estava tão perdida em pensamentos que demorou a perceber que aqueles belos olhos azuis a observavam. Por favor, não core de novo,pensou. Não deixe que ele perceba que está atraída por ele.

— Tomaremos café agora, Zara — ele a instruiu, suave.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, garganta repentinamente seca.

— Certamente, senhor. — Devo servir lá fora?

— Se for possível.

Observando-a curvar-se para servir o café, Nikolai notou as contas de suor que pontuavam sua testa. Atra vés da blusa barata que usava, Nikolai viu o contorno de um sutiã que parecia mais funcional do que decorati vo. Teve de sorrir. Um número incontável de mulheres já tentara atrair sua atenção, e Zara conseguia fazê-lo mesmo quando não queria. O que havia nessa fêmea que despertava tanto o seu interesse?

Crystal subitamente se levantou para bocejar de uma forma absolutamente teatral.

— Bem, estou indo tomar banho de sol. — Alguém gostaria de vir comigo? — Sergei?

— Não, agora não. — Sergei retirou um celular do bolso. — Preciso tratar de negócios. — Crystal virou-se para olhar para seu anfitrião e seu sorriso mudou com pletamente. — E você, Nikolai?

Nikolai se deu conta de que a loura o fitava com um olhar faminto. Ali estava uma predadora clássica, pen sou enquanto meneava a cabeça. Uma mulher; objeto que usava jóias dadas por seu amante rico e flertava com o parceiro comercial dele, que era mais jovem e viril. E não uma garçonete de rosto pálido que não dera um passo em falso desde que chegara aqui.

Observando Zara colocar mais uma pilha de pra tos em sua bandeja, viu-se acometido por mais um dilema de consciência. Será que a julgara mal? Que ria-a apenas porque ela resistira aos seus avanços... Dessa forma aumentando a atração que sentira por ele desde o começo? Certamente era a únicaexpli cação, não era?

— Depois que tiver acabado de limpar, pode ir, Zara — disse ele abruptamente. — Apenas volte para servir coquetéis às 19h, certo? — Até lá, você está livre.

Zara percebeu que dissera isso de forma seca e nem um pouco sensual. Na verdade, estava se comportando exatamente como um patrão deveriase comportar, dispensando-a com aquele modo ligeiramente superior que parecia enfatizar a diferença de seus status.

Ela assentiu de leve com a cabeça.

— Obrigado, senhor.

De volta ao seu quarto, Zara tirou seu uniforme quen te e o pendurou no armário com um suspiro de alívio. Passara em seu primeiro teste e agora tinha uma tar de pela frente. Quanto estaria realmente livre? Livre o bastante para colocar bermudas e passear pelo pa raíso mediterrâneo de Nikolai? O trabalho possuía re gras silenciosas. Devia se misturar à paisagem e ficar invisível. E, com toda certeza do mundo, não deveria tomar sol no terreno da mansão de um cliente. Imagine o constrangimento de ser flagrada deitada seminua na grama, toda coberta de loção de bronzear!

Em vez disso, abriu o guia turístico que comprara no aeroporto de manhã. Logo descobriu que havia nas proximidades uma aldeiazinha pitoresca chamada St. Jean Gardet, a qual poderia chegar a pé. Com exceção do guarda do portão, ninguém a viu sair do terreno da mansão. Subiu as colinas, ouvindo apenas um ocasio nal balido de bode e o canto contínuo dos grilos. Quan do chegou à aldeiazinha, estava com calor e sedenta. A população devia ter o costume de dormir à tarde, por que não encontrou viva alma. Parecia uma linda cidade fantasma, com gerânios escarlates transbordando de canteiros de janela. Acabou achando um pequeno tabac onde uma mulher vestida de preto olhou-a desconfiada e demonstrou não entender o parco francês escolar de Zara. Conseguiu comprar uma garrafa de água mineral, a qual bebeu antes ir explorar o interior da igrejinha que era o coração da cidade.

Depois, revigorada pela experiência, começou a vol tar à mansão de Nikolai, dizendo a si mesma que tinha sorte de poder explorar um lugar tão lindo. Tudo que precisava fazer era servir mais algumas refeições e en tão pegar seu dinheiro, com o qual poderia finalmente saldar suas dívidas.

Entãoestaria realmente livre. Livre para começar a construir o resto da sua vida. Infeliz mente, a jornada de volta à mansão pareceu muito mais quente e empoeirada. Estava preocupada com o quanto chegaria suja à propriedade de Nikolai quando ouviu um ronco distante. Demorou a compreender que o som, aumentando a cada segundo, era de um carro descendo a estrada da montanha em alta velocidade, vindo em sua direção. Recuou rapidamente para o mato alto que ladeava o acostamento, e um instante depois um poderoso carro esporte prateado passou à sua frente em alta velocidade.

Com o coração batendo muito rápido, ela registrou o perfil do motorista, cabelo dourado adejando ao vento. O veículo reduziu a velocidade antes que seus freios fossem acionados. O carro parou com um guinchado agudo mais adiante na estrada, antes de ser posto emmarcha ré e parar bem ao lado dela. Zara consi derou que, caso não fosse um empresário muitíssimo bem-sucedido, Nikolai Komarov poderia ter sido piloto de corrida. Como o coração batendo tão alto que pare cia ensurdecê-la, Zara fitou o rosto cujos olhos estavam ocultos por óculos escuros.

Ele esboçou um sorriso ao se curvar até a porta e abri-la.

— Entre.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Zara fitou o rosto de feições perfeitas de Nikolai, mas os óculos envolventes que estava usando impossibilitavam que ela visse seus olhos ou compreendesse sua expressão.

— Entre no carro — repetiu impaciente.

— Estou gostando de caminhar.

— Talvez estivesse antes, mas não está mais. — Está morrendo de calor.

Tinha razão: ela estava assando. Mas entrar em um carro com ele certamente era a pior solução possível. Pareceria completamente ridículo recusar a oferta de carona, principalmente quando ambos estavam seguin do para o mesmo lugar.

— Está bem. — Ela deu com os ombros e abriu um pequeno sorriso. — Por que não?

— Obrigado.

Deslizando para o assento baixo revestido em couro, Zara tentou colocar as pernas para dentro do carro sem revelar carne demais, mas não foi fácil... Principalmen te considerando que estava se sentindo envergonhada pela forma como á olhava.

Ele esperou até ela ter posto o cinto de segurança, e então ligou o motor.

— Então, onde você foi? — ele perguntou enquanto acelerava.

— Estava explorando a região. — Meu livro de viagem disse que St. Jean Gardet era uma cidadezinha muito bonita. — Mas também era muito quieta... Não vi ninguém nas ruas.

— Bem, o que você esperava? — É 16h30, o horário mais quente do dia. — Relanceou os olhos para ela. — Qualquer pessoa de bom-senso estaria dentro de casa, onde é mais fresco.

— Fazendo uma siesta— perguntou Zara, deter minada a lhe mostrar que sabia alguma coisasobre o estilo de vida do sul da Europa.

— Talvez. — Contorceu a boca num sorriso rápi do. — Mas posso pensar em alternativas melhores para passar á tarde do que apenas sorrindo. — Entende o que eu digo?

— E para onde vocêfoi? — perguntou Zara, tentan do mudar de assunto.

— Até a cidade vizinha — respondeu Nikolai. — Fui ver um amigo que me fornece vinho.

— E aproveitei para amaciar um pouco o motor. — Ele tem passado tem po demais na garagem.

— Oh. — Ela viu, ao longe, um deslumbre da man são de Nikolai, e compreendeu que não podiam estar muito longe de sua propriedade. E viu-se subitamente decepcionada por este passeio de carro pelas paisagens ensolaradas de estar tão próximo do fim.

Ele talvez tenha sentido sua decepção, porque relan ceou os olhos para ela.

— Quer ver uma coisa bonita? — ele perguntou de repente.

Zara hesitou, mas havia lidado bem com ela até ago ra, não havia? Recusara-se a reagir às suas insinuações e de algum modo conseguira manter-se calma. E quan do teria outra chance como esta, de ver o belo sul da França pelos olhos de um morador da região?

— Sim, por favor.

Ele conduziu o carro por mais algumas curvas, antes de frear suavemente num mirante natural.

— Dê uma olhada.

Por um momento, Zara não disse nada enquanto olhava o brilhante mar azul reluzindo ao sol da tarde. Era margeado por pequenas angras de areia prateada, pontuadas por pinheiros que pareciam guarda-chuvas gigantes. Era uma visão tão bonita que teve dificuldade de encontrar palavras que lhe fizessem justiça.

— Oh, é maravilhoso — arfou. — Tão... Tão azul_. _— E tão amplo!

— A área está numa península natural — explicou Nikolai. — É por isso que a água parece nos rodear. — Temos algumas das melhores praias ao longo de Cote d'Azur... Mas não recebemos tantos turistas quanto; Nice e Cannes, e ficamos bem próximos da Itália.

— Do jeito que fala, até parece que está me venden do uma propriedade.

— Acredite em mim, já fiz isso antes — comentou secamente.

Ela fitou o mar e tentou imaginar como seria acordar todas as manhãs aqui, e conviver diariamente com essa espécie de beleza.

— Você tem muita sorte — disse ela sem pensar.

A palavra "sorte" fez Nikolai despertar de seu deva neio, esquecendo por um momento que os cabelos de Zara reluziam como ouro, e que seu corpo bronzeado clamava por ser tocado. Sorte_. _

Reprimiu uma risada amarga. As pessoas diziam isso com freqüência ao ver as casas, carros e antigüidades preciosas que possuía ao redor do mundo. Como odiava essa palavra e to das suas associações aleatórias. Como se tivesse sido agraciado com presentes preciosos ao nascer, riqueza e privilégio, quando nada podia estar mais distante da realidade. Ás vezes tinha curiosidade sobre como as pessoas iriam reagir se lhes dissesse quem realmente era. Tinha sido "sorte" ter sido abandonado como um animal e deixado para se defender sozinho? E então descobrir que não significava absolutamente nada para a mulher que o pusera no mundo? Que o supostamente poderoso elo do amor entre mãe e filho tinha a consis tência de uma nuvem de fumaça?

Nikolai franziu a boca enquanto memórias proibidas se libertavam, obscurecendo sua mente como nuvens negras no céu. Até lembrar que o amargor era desperdício de tempo e energia. Tudo acabara dando certo para ele no fim, não era verdade? Ainda que o preço que pagara houvesse sido uma incapacidade de voltar a confiar em qualquer pessoa. Nikolai não podia mudar o passado, ninguém podia, mas podia capitalizar o pre sente e desfrutá-lo. Porque um homem precisava fazer sua própria sorte na vida...

— Sabe, neste momento, me sinto a pessoa mais sortuda de todo o mundo — disse ele com suavidade.

Incapaz de se conter, Zara virou bem devagar a ca beça para olhar para ele, ainda que soubesse que pro vavelmente estava mentindo. Assim como sabia que ia beijá-la e ela não ia levantar um dedo para impedi-lo. Afinal, que mulher não seria cativada pelo mar e pelo sol, o ar perfumado, e a maciez dos lábios de Nikolai? Não era este um daqueles momentos que permaneciam em sua mente para sempre, apesar do que acontecesse depois?

— Eu também — disse ela com toda sinceridade.

Tomado por um desejo selvagem, Nikolai puxou-a para seus braços, lembrando que era ainda mais deli ciosa de sentir do que de se ver. Quente, macia e ins tantaneamente acessível, com o cabelo soprado pelo vento e espalhado pelos ombros em um caos de seda. Com o polegar, tracejou o contorno dos lábios de Zara, e quando estes começaram a tremer, baixou a cabeça para reclamá-los. O beijo foi rude e urgente, movido por um desejo ardoroso. Eles se beijaram até os dois não terem mais fôlego, e só então Nikolai se afastou, tentando recuperar um pouco do seu autocontrole, o qual perdera momentaneamente.

— Passei o dia inteiro esperando por isso — confes sou Nikolai.

— P... Passou?

— Você sabe muito bem que sim. — Por isso e mais. — Muito mais. — Devo lhe mostrar o quanto?

— Não. — Ela lambeu os lábios. — Não devemos.

Ele teve de rir.

— Sua mentirosa. — Você quer isso tanto quanto eu.

Nikolai plantou a mão aberta no peito de Zara, que deixou escapar um gemido enquanto passava a mão por baixo da saia para capturar o monte que latejava por baixo. Zara estava surpresa. O gemido; tinha sido dela_. _Era ela quem estava gemendo baixinho, como se estivesse sentindo dor. Era ela quem estava arfando en quanto ele manipulava um mamilo sensível através do sutiã.

— Nikolai... — Com esforço, ela tentou articular mais uma palavra. — Nós...

— Parece que vamos pegar o hábito de nos amar em carros — disse ele. — Deixe-me olhar para você.

— Mas não posso olhar você_. _— Não consigo te ver di reito — ela sussurrou, levantando a mão para remover ô óculos envolvente e então deixá-lo cair sobre o pai nel.

Por um momento, ela fitou os pálidos olhos azuis, mas não encontrou neles nenhum sentimento além de desejo.

— Melhor assim? — perguntou Nikolai.

Ela assentiu.

— Muito melhor.

— Você é fácil de agradar. — Acredite em mim, vai fi car ainda melhor, milaya moya.— Abaixando a cabeça, começou a beijar de novo Zara, enquanto ela passava os braços em torno de seu pescoço como uma espécie de cobra sensual. Nunca uma mulher fizera algo pareci do com ele, e ele não se lembrava de jamais ter ficado tão enrijecido de desejo.

Ao colocar a mão no joelho de Zara, ouviu-a emitir mais um gemidinho de prazer, e sorriu em antecipação enquanto ela remexia de leve os quadris. Quando des lizou os dedos até as coxas de Zara, ela afastou as per nas, permitindo-lhe tracejar pequenos círculos na pele sedosa. Em instantes estava quase inebriada de prazer, agarrando-o como se temesse que ele fugisse. Esta va pronta, pensou Nikolai, coração acelerando com a antecipação do alívio sexual. Por um breve momento tamborilou os dedos na umidade fervente da calcinha e ouviu Zara conter um gritinho antes de estilhaçar o encanto, afastando-se subitamente dele.

— Nikolai!

Com olhos atordoados, ele a observou recuar até premer as costas contra a porta.

— Qual é o problema?

— Nós precisamos... — Ela respirou; fundo e então exalou lentamente. — Precisamos parar!

— Mas você não quer que eu pare.

Freneticamente, Zara balançou a cabeça. Claro que não queria... Ou, pelo menos, seu corpo não queria isso. Mas ela também não queria fazer amor com ele à luz do dia.

— Veja bem; onde nós estamos— sussurrou. — Olhe! — Qualquerum poderia nos ver.

— Sou muito hábil, angel moy— disse baixinho. — E muitodiscreto. — Eu poderia lhe dar um orgasmo por baixo desse seu vestidinho e ninguém saberia... A não ser que passasse alguém no exato instante em que você empertigasse as costas gritando o meu nome.

As palavras de Nikolai pintaram uma imagem pro vocante que fez com que Zara se sentisse derreter por dentro.

— Pare de se fazer de difícil, Zara. — Ele abaixou a cabeça para beijar o canto de sua boca.

—Vamos fazer amor.

Zara sentiu sua determinação a ponto de desmoro nar. Fazer amor?De que diabo estava falando? Que relação a gratificação instantânea que estava propondo teria com qualquerespécie de emoção... Quanto mais o amor? Se tivesse dito "vamos fazer sexo rápido e sem compromisso", ao menos teria sido honesto. Distraída, cobriu a boca com a palma, e sentiu sua própria respi ração acelerada. Não podia perder a cabeça desse jeito. Embora pudesse atribuir um pouco da culpa à habilida de de Nikolai, também tinha parte da culpa, não tinha? Fora ela quem dera liberdades a ele, como uma mulher desesperada pelo toque de um homem. E se houvesse realmente cedido? Gotas de suor gelado despontam em sua fronte. Como teria a coragem de servir a ele e aos seus convidados esta noite se deixasse que ele... Que ele...?

Desconfortável, Zara encolheu-se ainda mais para longe dele.

— Acho que não — disse ela, puxando a barra do vestido de modo assentá-lo respeitosamente nos joe lhos enquanto olhava o relógio no painel. — Além do mais, está na hora de irmos. — Servirei coquetéis no ter raço ás 19h e preciso tomar banho e trocar de roupa antes disso.

Ele esperou pelo "mas" que não chegou. Estava se recusando de novo!

— Fala sério?

— Claro que sim.

Nikolai a fitou por um momento a mais que o neces sário, como se a desafiasse a prosseguir.

Mas ela pros seguiu teimosa e pudica, cruzando os braços diante do busto como se posasse para uma foto! Mais do que apenas um pouco frustrado, recolocou os óculos e deu a partida no carro. Pisou fundo durante o resto do trajeto, como se para garantir que o rugido do motor impedis se qualquer conversa dos dois. Quando chegaram, não lhe disse mais nada, além de um seco "até logo".

Mais tarde, Nikolai disse a si mesmo que ela devia estar fa zendo um joguinho com ele... Só podia ser. As mulheres não lhe diziam não. Nenhuma mulher jamais recusara Nikolai Komarov e, certamente, não mais de uma vez!

Devia haver uma razão para isso. Nikolai considerou que a repentina reação pudica talvez tivesse sido movi da por um desejo de obter acesso ao quarto. Talvez para bancar a senhora de sua casa. Ou simplesmente para extrair dele um pagamento ainda mais generoso do que havia lhe oferecido. Pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta, Nikolai sentiu seu ego ser ferido. Mas essa dor não chegava aos pés da frustração em não conseguir satisfazer o desejo, imenso e inexplicável, que sentia por essa garçonete de comportamento relutante.

Agora não era mais uma questão de simples desejo, mas de orgulho. Ela realmente pensava que Nikolai iria desistir? Outros homens talvez fizessem isso, mas não Nikolai. Jamais desistia do que queria, e no momento, a coisa que mais queria no mundo era Zara Evans. Pre cisavatê-la.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Se Zara estivesse em Londres, teria providenciado ou tra garçonete para cobrir seu turno naquela noite. Faria qualquer coisa para não ter de olhar para Nikolai de novo, depois daquele encontro sensual na encosta da colina. Mas não estava em Londres, estava enclausu rada na mansão luxuosa desse oligarca russo no sul da França, com mais ninguém a quem poder recorrer. Ao chegar ao terraço com uma bandeja de Cosmopolitans e um sorriso falso estampado no rosto, Zara viu que Crystal vestira um vestido de corte insinuante e com pletamente coberto por lantejoulas prateadas.

Marca va cada frase de Nikolai com uma risadinha sensual, enquanto seu namorado, Sergei, mantinha-se ocupado suando e vendo suas mensagens no celular.

Quando Zara ofereceu uma bebida a Nikolai, o russo fitou-a deliberadamente.

— Você está mais morena, Zara — disse Nikolai.

— Acho que sim.

— Tomou banho de sol?

Por um momento, os olhos azuis á mantiveram hipnotizados. Nikolai estava deixando-a desconfortável de propósito, tentando lembrá-la de seu encontro ardente?

— Não, senhor.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. — Deve se proteger a qual quer custo. — Os olhos azuis cintilaram enquanto ele fez uma pausa. — Estava muito quente mesmo lá fora hoje.

— Nikolai! — repreendeu-o Crystal. — Pare com isso. — A pobrezinha está tentando fazer seu trabalho, e você a está deixando toda vermelha!

E embora tenha odiado o rótulo; "pobrezinha", na quele momento, Zara sentiu-se agradecida a Crystal. O jantar era requintado o bastante para exigir toda con centração de Zara. Mesmo assim, foi á noite mais longa de sua vida, e embora não pudesse ver á hora em que tudo terminaria, parte dela também temia que acabas se. Afinal de contas, o que iria acontecer depois que tudo houvesse terminado? Estaria Nikolai determinado a terminar o que interrompera no seu carro esportivo? E se fosse ao quarto dela depois que todos os convidados tivessem ido para cama? O que iria acontecer?

Afinal de contas, era o chefe de Zara, e eles já haviam estabe lecido; que ele podia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse. Zara mordiscou o lábio enquanto esvaziava uma ban deja na cozinha, odiando os pensamentos que enchiam sua mente.

Mas Nikolai não a abordou. Dispensou-a logo de pois da meia noite, quando ele, Sergei e Crystal es tavam sentados, bebendo Calvados no terraço. Sob o luar, Zara retornou ao seu quarto sentindo-se inexpli cavelmente vazia. Como se estivesse acontecendo uma festa para a qual ela não fora convidada... O que, aliás, era a mais pura verdade.

Tomou um banho e vestiu uma camisolinha de algo dão, deitando-se na esperança de que o sono chegasse para aliviá-la dos pensamentos tumultuosos que a aco metiam. E, para sua absoluta surpresa, o sono chegou. Devia ter estado mais cansada do que pensava, porque, quando acordou, já era manhã.

Piscando os olhos en quanto abria as cortinas, não conseguiu se livrar de uma curiosa sensação de entorpecimento_. _E, também, decepção. Como uma mulher pode ser estúpida, pensou enquanto vestia sua saia branca e camisa preta. Você está zangada porque ele não veio ontem à noite. Por queisso demonstra que está apenas se divertindo com você. Saiupara servir o desjejum, e a impressão que teve foi quase a de estar de volta à sonolenta cidadezinha de St. Jean Gardet, porque a cozinha estava com pletamente deserta.

Não havia nenhum sinal do chefe de cozinha, ou de que houvesse acordado mais cedo para fatiar frutas ou assar pães e croissants. O que devia fazer então? Será que o chefe de cozinha havia dormido demais, e que deveria ir acordá-lo? O problema era que Zara não ti nha a menor idéia de onde ficava o quarto dele. Por um momento, permaneceu ali parada, perdida em pensa mentos. Quando ouviu um assovio às suas costas, sus pirou aliviada. Garçonetes podiam viver se queixando dos chefes de cozinha, mas com toda certeza não po diam passar sem eles.

— Graças a Deus você está aqui — disse Zara, virando-se para cumprimentá-lo. Estava começando a pensar que você tinha... — Mas suas palavras foram sufocadas por descrença ao ver que não era o chefe de cozinha que estava parado à sua frente. Em vez dele, ela estava diante de Nikolai segurando na mão uma baguete recém assada e, de algum modo, conseguindo fazer com que até issoparecesse sexy.

Esta manhã ele exsudava perigo, pensou ela, com um salto repentino de seu coração. E ainda estava usando o terno formal e a camisa de seda branca com os quais comparecera ao jantar na noite anterior!

— O que... O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — balbuciou Zara.

— É minha casa, lembra?

— Não, quero dizer... — Desesperadamente, olhou por cima do ombro, como se estivesse esperando ver outras pessoas chegando junto com ele. — Onde está o chefe de cozinha?

— Dei-lhe o dia de folga.

O significado dessa declaração a confundiu.

— Mas e quanto ao café da manhã?

Ele levantou a baguete.

— Para o que acha que é isto?

Com dedos trêmulos, Zara pegou a faca de frutas. Aja normalmente,disse ferozmente aos seus botões. Você é adaptável, Zara... Lembra disso?

— Muito bem — disse ela, tentando injetar um tom animado na voz. — Então é melhor começar a prepa rar o...

Mas ele a deteve com um leve toque da mão na dela.

— Eu não sei se a quero com uma faca na mão en quanto eu estiver por perto, angel moy— disse ele com voz rouca e sensual. — Não é melhor pensarmos em outra coisa para você fazer?

O coração de Zara começou a bater forte.

— Mas os seus convidados daqui a pouco vão descer para fazer o desjejum.

— Na verdade, não vão não.

Agora sua confusão estava ainda maior.

— Eles não vão?

Ele balançou a cabeça, pousou o pão na mesa e desa tou o nó da gravata.

— Não, eles foram embora.

— Para onde foram?

— Ontem, depois que você foi dormir, nós três se guimos para o cassino de Monte Cario.

— Sergei gosta de jogar, e Crystal decidiu que seu novo vestido precisava de uma platéia maior.

— Jogamos cartas durante a maior parte da noite, e então eles decidiram que estavam can sados demais para encarar a viagem de volta até aqui. — Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar especulativo. — Assim, voltei sozinho.

— Parando apenas para dar folga ao chefe de co zinha e comprar pão — disse ela enquanto erguia os olhos para os dele. — Eu não compreendo.

— Não compreende? — Ele fitou-a com curiosida de. Ela era realmente tão inocente quanto aparentava às vezes? Por um momento, aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes pareceram completamente sinceros.

— Imaginei que você gostaria da oportunidade de ficar a sós comigo, angel moy— declarou baixinho enquanto encurtava o espaço entre eles. — Achei que você gostaria de gerir a casa sem interferência, de que pudéssemos fazer amor em particular, sem precisarmos recorrer ao interior de um carro.

A boca de Zara ficou seca. Desesperadamente, ten tou se aferrar à sua determinação de não ceder a uma situação que não poderia levá-la a mais nada do que mágoa e sofrimento. Você não é nada para ele, Zara, apenas uma garçonete de meio expediente que mentiu.

— Eu... Não tenho nenhuma intenção de permitir que você faça amor comigo.

A boca de Nikolai curvou num sorriso cínico.

— Mesmo? — questionou enquanto a puxava para seus braços, colocando aqueles lábios maravilhosos a centímetros dos dela. — Quer provar isso para mim?

— Não devia... — Mas em vez de protestar, tudo que conseguiu fazer foi registrar aceleração de seu co ração enquanto ele roçava os lábios nos dela.

— Não? — Então faça isso por mim. — Apenas beije-me, angel moy._ — _Beije-me e faça de mim um homem feliz. — É um pedido tão absurdo assim?

Zara tentou lhe dizer que era um óbvioabsurdo. Que ele detinha todo o poder nesta situação e que estava fa zendo jogos com ela. Mas de algum modo ela estava considerando impossível ouvir às suas próprias dúvidas.

— Nikolai — arfou Zara.

— Hum?

— Eu... — Mas a resposta de Zara se perdeu porque Nikolai agora a estava beijando, e parecia-lhe a coisa mais natural do mundo permitir que ele o fizesse. Pare cia o paraíso... Melhorque o paraíso.

— Oh, Deus — sussurrou quando parou para respirar.

— Gostou?

— Não, estou odiando cada segundo... Não dá para notar?

Com uma risada baixa, ele a puxou forte para seu corpo, boca sussurrando contra sua orelha:

— Passei a noite toda pensando em você. — Acho que nunca perdi tanto dinheiro antes. — Não conseguia me concentrar no jogo pensando no quando o seu copo é voluptuoso e curvilíneo. — Abaixando as mãos, pôs-se a desabotoar a blusa branca de Zara, até poder retirá-la expondo a pele sedosa. Engoliu em seco. — É uma pena que eu não tenha podido ver mais. — Uma situação que precisa ser remediada imediatamente, não acha? — Movendo a mão pelas costas de Zara, manipulou com destreza o fecho do sutiã, que abriu.

— Você... Você já fez isso antes — disse ela, entre lábios que subitamente pareciam ter inchado para qua se o dobro do tamanho normal.

— Você também — balbuciou ele enquanto levanta va os seios de Zara até sua boca e pressionava as costas dela contra a mesa.

Mas ela não havia feito. Ao menos não de qualquer maneira nem remotamente parecida com esta. Sentiu as nádegas afundarem contra a mesa para que no mo mento seguinte todo seu corpo fosse empurrado contra o tampo de madeira. Ele cobriu-a com seu corpo, mãos quentes e ávidas percorrendo cada centímetro disponí vel de carne nua. E, embora alguma voz distante esti vesse tentando se fizer ouvir, tentando dar um basta a esta loucura, Zara não estava disposta a ouvi-la.

Nikolai arrancou a camisa de Zara e a jogou no chão. O sutiã se foi em seguida, enquanto capturava na boca um mamilo intumescido. Zara arqueou as costas com prazer enquanto ele a incitava, roçando os dentes na car ne do mamilo. Um instante depois estava levantando-lhe a saia acima das coxas, enganchando dedos impacientes em sua calcinha para puxá-la para baixo até largá-las no chão, como uma bandeira branca de rendição. Retirando o paletó, ele levou a boca de volta ao encontro da dela.

— Quero você — rosnou enquanto seus dedos desli zavam precisos nas coxas de Zara.

— E... E eu também quero — disse ela, arfando en quanto sentia as mãos dele subindo, para roçar breve mente o tapete de caracóis macios antes de mergulhar na bainha quente e úmida.

— Sim, parece que você quer sim — murmurou apreciativamente.

— Nikolai...

— Venha aqui — disse ele, afoito, lábios retornan do aos seus seios, provocando-os, sugando-os, roçando-os com o restolho de barba. Planejara conduzir a boca até lá embaixo, passando pela barriga, e indo além. Mas agora podia ver que essa não seria a ati tude mais sensata a tomar, porque os lábios dela es tavam circulando até os dele num convite silencioso que era simplesmente impossível de resistir. Metendo a mão no bolso das calças, tirou um pequeno pacote de alumínio, e Zara sentiu um momento de apreensão ao ouvir um som de rasgo. Queria que pudesse ser dife rente... Que houvesse alguma emoção profunda entre eles, que este momento dissesse menos a respeito de sexo e mais de amor. Mas não iria começar a bancar a tímida agora. Suas palavras tinham sido verdadeiras. Ela realmenteo queria... Mais do que lembrava já ter querido qualquer coisa. Engolindo suas reservas, fitou os gélidos olhos azuis. Talvez o que estava para fazer com Nikolai fosse errado... Mas, neste momento, não parecia. Aliás, isso parecia tudo, menoserrado. Parecia á melhor coisa em oferta numa vida que fora incrivel mente destituída de prazeres. Sem se deixar intimidar pelo tamanho da excitação de Nikolai, observou-o co locar o preservativo. A esta altura, os dedos de Zara estavam cravados nos ombros dele enquanto tentava puxá-lo de volta para si, sequiosa por beijá-lo de novo.

Ela o ouviu rir quando suas unhas roçaram o tecido macio e sedoso da camisa.

— Calma tigresa — disse ele, arrancando a camisa de seu corpo num único movimento fluido, arremes sando os botões para todos os lados da cozinha. Nikolai deu uma risada baixa e carregada de prazer. — Você é uma mulher muito impaciente.

Zara não se importava com o quanto parecia impa ciente, porque agora o magnífico tronco de Nikolai es tava despido, dourado e reluzente.

— Nikolai — arfou Zara ao segurar a intimidade de Nikolai. O toque quase o levou à loucura, embora tudo que estivesse fazendo era massageá-lo com de dos trêmulos.

— Continue fazendo isso e não vou conseguir me conter por muito tempo.

— Então não se contenha — sussurrou Zara no ouvi do dele. — Apenas faça em mim.

Nikolai exalou uma respiração entrecortada. Não poderiaesperar nem mais um minuto. Zara já o fi zera esperar mais do que qualquer outra mulher. Ele abriu as pernas de Zara para penetrá-la em um único arremeti mento longo e a ouviu soltar um gritinho de surpresa quando começou a se mover dentro dela. Por um momento, ele parou para arfar uma pergunta inimaginável.

— Você é virgem?

Presumiu que naquele momento seria loucura dizer que era exatamente assim que se sentia, como se não conhecesse o verdadeiro significado do sexo até agora. Cerrou os olhos e se concentrou no fato de que ele a preenchia tão completamente que seus corpos parece ram feitos um para o outro.

— Não.

— Então sou grande demais para você? — pergun tou trêmulo, porque ela parecia tão... Tão apertada...Como se jamais tivesse feito aquilo com ninguémantes.

— Na verdade, você é p... Perfeito — balbuciou. — Simplesmente perfeito.

Nikolai perdeu a razão, ou melhor, nos minutos que se seguiram, perdeu a si próprio. Agindo unicamente por instinto e impulso, observou-a fascinado enquanto se movia dentro dela. A respiração subindo e descendo, e o rubor espalhando-se por suas faces, marcavam seu progresso contínuo rumo ao orgasmo. Segurando em concha os globos sedosos das nádegas de Zara, con tinuou a se arremeter em seu interior até ela gritar o nome dele. Nikolai lamentou não ter tido tempo de re mover a saia de Zara, para que ela pudesse fechar aque las pernas deliciosa em torno das costas dele.

Ao sentir o tremor da liberação de Zara, Nikolai de cidiu que era a sua vez. Sua vez de desabar naquela re gião de remota doçura, só que se sentiu cair mais fundo do que nunca. Só havia uma palavra para descrever a sensação: incrível_. _Especialmente quando ela o abra çou com força e pressionou a face contra a dele, como se não quisesse deixá-lo se afastar jamais. Nikolai exa lou um suspiro longo e entrecortado enquanto seu ba timento cardíaco retornava ao normal. E com os lábios enterrados na cálida reentrância entre os úmidos seios de Zara, ele adormeceu.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

— Nikolai. — Nikolai!

O delicioso sussurro atravessou as camadas de sen sualidade que o cobriam, mas Nikolai resistiu ao cha mado para retornar à superfície.

— Nikolai... Por favor, acorde?

Nikolai lambeu os lábios para aliviar sua secura. Era de Zara a voz que estava escutando. Zara, sua empre gada. Zara, a mulher com quem ele acabara de fazer amor na mais erótica das circunstâncias. Lentamente, virou a cabeça e entreabriu as pálpebras para se depa rar com a gloriosa visão do seio pressionado contra seu rosto.

— Por quê? — ele murmurou. — Eu talvez não queira acordar.

— Porque nós dois estamos quase nus na mesa da cozinha!

— Você não reclamou disso ainda há pouco, angel moy— murmurou ele, e circulou a língua em volta do mamilo rijo.

Zara tentou ignorar o impulso de desejo que atraves sou seu corpo, e começou a se desvencilhar dele, mas não era fácil se desprender do corpo enorme e marcado por músculos que pressionava o seu.

Principalmente quando você nãoqueria se desprender. Este era a um só tempo o melhor e o pior dos lugares onde eu poderia estar; pensou Zara. Embrulhada nos braços de Nikolai, Zara se lembrou de como tinha sido a sensação de ser con duzida aos portões do Paraíso. Foi apenas sexo sensa cional,disse a si mesma. Pare de ler "e viveram felizes para sempre" nas entrelinhas.Por cima do ombro dele, ela olhou o cômodo ao redor.

— Não podemos ficar aqui — disse ela.

— Não, acho que não podemos. — Nikolai bocejou. Sentia-se confortável, saciado.

Aparentemente a espera forçada havia compensado. Como era mesmo o velho ditado? Alguma coisa sobre a fome ser o melhor tem pero...

— Vamos nos deitar à beira da piscina. — Pode mos beber limonada e dormir à sombra. — Ele a fitou com olhos ávidos. — Ou não dormir.

Parecia tentador. Talvez tentador demais. Aceitar isso talvez a levasse a desejar pelo impossível: um mundo que jamais poderia ser seu. Desesperada por se aferrar a alguma espécie de realidade, Zara meneou a cabeça.

— Não tenho roupa de banho.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Você deve ter trazido alguma coisa.

— Não. — Eu não tenho o hábito de mergulhar nas pis cinas dos meus clientes.

— Folgo em saber — murmurou ele, abrindo a mão possessiva sobre uma das coxas nuas de Zara. — Mas considerando que o cliente era eu, você não imaginou que algo assim poderia acontecer?

— O que, que acabaria sendo... Sendo... Possuída na mesa da cozinha? — Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Nikolai, isso pode ser uma surpresa para você, mas nunca me ocorreu nada assim. — Você tinha tanta certeza de que iria acontecer?

Ele deu com os ombros.

— Nunca descartei a possibilidade.

— Por que, você sempre seduz suas empregadas? — inquiriu indignada.

— Jamais — respondeu com simplicidade, a boca pairando bem perto da dela. — Os seus patrões sempre tentam seduzir você?

— Jamais — ela retrucou, compreendendo que não deveria queixar-se por ele ter feito uma pergunta tão insultuosa, quando ela acabara de fazer a mesma coisa.

A resposta pareceu satisfazer o russo, que se inclinou para roçar os lábios dela num beijo lento.

— Então somos iguais.

Iguais?Estava brincando? Como ela poderia se con siderar igual ao oligarca bilionário? Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar... Mas era difícil fazer isso com ele roçando o polegar na curva de seu quadril.

— Acho que não cumpri minha palavra — disse ela.

— Como assim?

— Em Londres eu lhe disse que se aceitasse o tra balho, iria manter o nosso relacionamento completa mente profissional.

— Mas de nada vale lutar contra o inevitável, angel moy.— Quando esta espécie de química existe entre duas pessoas, o crime é não deixar que ela entre em combus tão. — Na verdade, acho que já está voltando a acontecer.

— Nikolai...

— Sim?

— O que você acha que está... Fazendo!

— Por que não lhe dou outra pista?

— Eu... Oh!

Não planejara fazer amor com ela de novo. Ain da não. Mas também não planejara o desejo urgente que percorreu seu corpo, e que tornou o entreabrir das coxas de Zara tão irresistível quando o delicioso arremetimento ao penetrá-la. Deveria ter sido sexo selvagem. Mas quando Zara roçou as pontas dos de dos no rosto dele e plantou; beijinhos em seus lábios, aquilo pareceu algo com o qual ele não estava acos tumado. Pareceu sexo terno.

— Zara — balbuciou Nikolai ao sentir o prazer pul sar por todo seu corpo.

— Estou aqui — sussurrou ela, lábios movendo-se pela curva do queixo dele.

Ela se agarrou a ele como um afogado se agarra a uma tábua de salvação. Metá fora, logo compreendeu muito verdadeira. Estava se afogando num redemoinho de emoções conflitantes. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia a ponto de explodir de felicidade, ela precisava dizer a si mesma que isto não era real. Nada disto era real.

E quando terminou, recolheu suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão da cozinha e começou a cobrir com elas seu corpo quente e saciado.

— Vá tomar um banho — ele a instruiu com suavi dade. — E mandarei para você algo que possa usar na piscina.

Por um minuto Zara pensou em protestar... Mas ape nas por um minuto. Afinal, não seria uma hipocrisia de sua parte recusar a oferta? Fazer-se de ofendida e fingir que nada acontecera entre eles?

— Está bem — disse baixinho.

De pernas trêmulas, ela caminhou de volta até seu quarto, onde tomou seu banho. Depois preparou uma caneca de café e sentou-se para admirar as montanhas belíssimas divisadas por sua janela. Ainda estava em brulhada numa toalha quando Nikolai entrou: biquíni escarlate em uma das mãos e caftan de seda, da mesma cor, na outra.

— De onde diabos vieram essas coisas? — inquiriu Zara, atordoada.

— Mandei trazer de uma das butiques em Silva de são Francisco.

— Simplesmente assim?

Ele deu com os ombros.

— Não vou pedir desculpas por ter encontrado uma solução para o seu problema de vestuário.

— E certamente não é motivo para estragar o nosso dia. — Vista.

Era um daqueles momentos definidores. Zara sabia disso. A maioria dos homens não seria capaz de pro videnciar para que um biquíni fosse entregue em sua mansão remota no Mediterrâneo em apenas uma hora. E essa demonstração de poder deixou-a intimidada. Podia se negar a usar o biquíni e pegar o próximo avião para a Inglaterra. Ele podia tentar persuadi-la a mudar de idéia... Mas não com muita insistência, ela suspeitava. Devia haver muito mais mulheres como ela esperando sua vez, ansiosas pelo que estava pre parado a oferecer. Ou ela poderia aceitar sua oferta e vestir o biquíni... Com o que estaria implicitamen te concordando com mais alguma coisa. Em ser sua amante durante o final de semana. Em fingir que eram iguais e que esta era uma espécie normal de relacio namento.

Observou-o com cuidado. Ele devia ter se banhado também, porque seu cabelo estava úmido e havia se barbeado. Usava calças jeans limpas e camisa de malha, e por um momento pareceu tão lindo que Zara compreendeu que fingir era a única opção que queria tomar.

Eles já haviam feito amor... Na verdade, duas vezes. Poderiam fazer amor de novo, quantas vezes quises sem, mas apenas se ela compreendesse que sua função aqui havia mudado. Não era mais a empregada. Talvez tivesse sido, mas não iria usar um avental de novo tão em breve. A sedução na cozinha significava que havia se tomado amante dele... E quem poderia dizer quanto tempo essa posição iria durar? Por que não aceitar seu novo papel e se permitir desfrutar do que ele tinha a lhe oferecer? Um pouco de prazer descomplicado de pois da dor da longa enfermidade de sua madrinha?

Enquanto movia os dedos para soltar o nó da toalha, ela se deu conta de que aquilo iria ser tudo, menos "descomplicado". Porém, o olhar carregado de expec tativa de Nikolai fez com que ela deixasse de se im portar com isso. Quando deixou a toalha cair ao chão, Zara o viu cerrar os punhos em sinal de tensão. Então vestiu o biquíni.

— Cabe perfeitamente — disse ela. — Como sabia meu tamanho?

— Construo prédios de vinte andares, angel moy— ele murmurou. — As dimensões de uma mulher de 1,69 não são problema para mim.

— Na verdade, 1,70 — ela o corrigiu; severa.

— Acha que o centímetro a mais faz diferença?

— É o que dizem.

— É mesmo? — Ele sorriu. — Acho que é um as sunto que podemos discutir nos nossos momentos de relaxamento, não acha?

— Sempre estou aberta ao debate, Nikolai.

— Fico feliz em ouvir. — Gostar de um bom debate é sinal de inteligência.

— E é na minha inteligência que você está interessado?

— Na verdade, não no momento. — Por enquanto o seu corpo está dominando toda a minha atenção.

— Nikolai... — Ao sentir dedos quentes e carinho sos roçando suas coxas, fechou os olhos.

— O quê?

— É só que... Que... — Ela engoliu em seco. — Eu acabei de botar o biquíni!

— E daí? — Ele rapidamente abaixou a minúscula parte inferior do biquíni e a chutou para longe. — E decidi que eu quero te ver nua de novo.

As palavras reverberaram na mente de Zara. Eu que ro,disse ele. E Nikolai conseguia o que queria. A pro messa no tom de voz de Nikolai deixou Zara arrepiada em antecipação ao seu toque.

Mas enquanto ele a carre gava até a cama, ela sentiu também um temor repenti no. Porque ele fazia exatamente o que queria. Estalava os dedos e todos pulavam. Era o mestre de picadeiro que conduzia o espetáculo. E neste momento, mesmo enquanto seus lábios desciam até os dela para transpor tá-la a uma terra de deliciosos prazeres, Zara sentiu-se uma das marionetes obedientes de Nikolai Komarov.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

— Você esta muito calada, angel moy.— Por trás do escudo protetor de seus óculos escuros, Zara estudou o corpo poderoso de seu amante russo, reluzindo como uma estátua dourada sob o sol do Mediterrâneo. — Por que o silêncio súbito?

Zara tentou concentrar-se no que ele estava lhe di zendo, mas não era fácil quando Nikolai estava ao al cance de seus dedos, usando nada além de uma exígua sunga de natação. Era óbvio que não falara muito... Estivera entorpecida demais pelo que estava aconte cendo, e se perguntando até onde tudo isto iria levar. Além disso, não dispunham dos recursos necessários para conversas triviais.

Não tinham amigos ou conhe cidos mútuos. Não possuíam nem mesmo a experiência comum de ter a mesma nacionalidade. Na verdade, os dois não tinham nada em comum além de um apetite insaciável um pelo outro. Deu com os ombros.

— Bem, você recebeu cinco ou seis telefonemas desde que estamos aqui fora... E quando não está fazen do isso, você está...

— Fazendo sexo maravilhoso com você?

Ela corou.

— Você simplesmente não me parece o tipo de homem interessado em conversa fiada — sentenciou Zara.

Um sorriso curvou as pontas dos lábios de Nikolai.

— Muito perceptivo da sua parte. — Talvez você seja mais esperta do que imaginei. — Talvez tenha aprendido o poder da retenção de informações.

— Você fala como se estivesse envolvido em algu ma espécie de guerra secreta — disse Zara com preo cupação repentina.

— Não chamam isso de guerra dos sexos?

Ela espantou um inseto de seu braço.

— Isso é um pouco complexo pra mim, Nikolai. — Lá no fundo, sou uma alma simples.

Agora intrigado, ele moveu levemente o corpo, de modo a colocar em seu campo de visão a curva dos quadris e seios de Zara.

— E além de ser uma alma simples, o que mais você é, Zara? — Como uma mulher como você acaba como uma garçonete?

— Essa é uma pergunta um pouco ofensiva, não acha? — Não há nada errado em ser garçonete, sabia?

— Não estou dizendo que haja. — Você apenas me pa rece alguém capaz de um trabalho mais imaginativo.

— Claro que gostaria de fazer outra coisa com mi nha vida — disse ela. — Mas isso nem sempre é fácil. — E não me importo em ser garçonete. — É um trabalho fan tástico... Flexível e variado.

— E foi isso que você sempre fez?

— Não, nem sempre. — Há algum tempo, fui estudante de agricultura — disse ela.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Escolha incomum. — Alguma razão em particular?

— A mais comum. — Apenas me apaixonei pela terra. — Ela deu com os ombros. — Cresci na cidade e só co nheci o ambiente urbano. — Então, durante uma excursão escolar, fui a uma fazenda.

— Lá só havia algumas vacas e ovelhas, mas fiquei fascinada. — Foi quando me dei conta de que me sentia estranhamente atraída por grama e terra. — Estudei com afinco e fui aceita na faculdade.

— O que aconteceu para que você largasse uma coi sa que amava tanto?

Ela levantou os óculos para o alto da cabeça e o fitou.

— Está presumindo que aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Boas alunas não largam a universidade, a não ser que sejam forçadas a isso.

— Você está certo, é claro. — Elas não fazem isso. — Houve uma pausa. — Minha madrinha ficou doente... E eu abandonei tudo para cuidar dela.

— Admirável — ele comentou.

— Não fiz isso para que fosse admirável — retorquiu, porque notou um tom áspero no comentário, como se suspeitasse que estivesse inventando uma história comovente.

Por que cargas d'água ela faria uma coi sa dessas?

— Minha madrinha nunca se casou nem teve filhos, e abriu mão da própria vida para me criar quan do meus pais morreram num acidente. — Eu a amava, e lhe devia muito. — Só que, depois que ela morreu... — As palavras ficaram presas na garganta de Zara quando uma onda de tristeza a acometeu.

Ele estreitou os olhos e viu o rosto de Zara desabar.

— O quê? — indagou Nikolai.

Zara se remexeu na espreguiçadeira.

— Aparentemente permaneci tempo demais; afas tada da faculdade, e estive envolvida demais num lado diferente da vida. — Assim, não tinha certeza se queria começar tudo de novo. — Trabalhar como garço nete era algo que eu poderia fazer sem qualificações enquanto dedicava algum tempo a pensar no futuro. — Foi isso que aconteceu.

Nikolai ainda tinha a impressão de que estava dei xando de mencionar algo. Ela estava sendo econômi cacom a verdade. O que não estava lhe contando, e por quê?

— E o que você vai fazer quando voltar? — Tem outros trabalhos como este em vista?

Foi á melhor pergunta que poderia ter feito, porque ã fez lembrar o abismo profundo que se interpunha en tre eles. Duas pessoas de dois mundos diferentes. Por puro acaso, esses dois mundos haviam colidido por um instante, e depois deste final de semana, o universo iria voltar à sua ordem normal. Portanto, mantenha sua dignidade,disse a si mesma. Pode não ter um centavo na sua contabancária, mas ele jamais sentirá pena de você.Ocultando seus temores, por trás de um sorriso, fez uma pausa como se para lhe considerar cuidadosa mente a pergunta.

— Ainda não decidi o que vou fazer. — Estou esperando por inspiração.

Ao ver a forma como ela empinou o queixo com orgulho, alguma coisa se agitou na consciência de Nikolai. Teria ele a julgado mal? Teria se atirado rápido demais à conclusão de que ela era uma daquelas mulhe res que queria apenas botar as mãos em seu dinheiro? Certamente não vinha agindo como uma caçadora de dotes desde que chegara aqui.

— Bem, se é inspiração que você quer, então talvez eu possa ajudar. — Ele se levantou de sua espreguiçadeira, momentaneamente bloqueando o sol com sua perfeita silhueta; masculina com músculos rijos e pele dourada. — Já nadou nua?

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava para ele.

— Jamais.

Ele tirou a sunga e então se curvou até ela. Ele sor riu, perguntando-se por que a falta de experiência sexu al de Zara o agradava tanto.

— Bom — ele murmurou. — Então, prepare-se para ser inspirada.

Ele a ajudou a levantar da espreguiçadeira, e em seguida a despir o biquíni. Em seguida tomou-a nos braços e a fez descer até a água.

Zara não se lembrava de já ter se sentido tão leve e livre. Começou imedia tamente a nadar. Era boa nadadora, e praticamente atravessou a piscina debaixo d'água, emergindo para flagrá-lo observado-a.

— Você nada como uma sereia.

Ela riu.

— Não tenho cauda.

Ela retornou até Nikolai, que rapidamente a segurou pela cintura.

— Prefiro pernas — disse ele enquanto encontrava o centro de seu calor feminino, em erótico contraste com a água fria. Ele moveu um dedo com suave precisão. — Você não?

— Sem... A... Menor... Sombra... De dúvida. — Oh, Nikolai...

Os beijos de Nikolai foram vigorosos e famintos, seus dedos experientes e ligeiros. O mundo se tornou compos to de nada além de sensação intensa... E ele a conduziu ao orgasmo tão rapidamente que Zara desabou indefesa con tra o ombro dele, olhos cerrados e respiração ofegante.

— Você gostou disso.

— Hum... — Ela se afastou dele, mas apenas o sufi ciente para poder abaixar a mão e capturar-lhe a ereção quente. — E você gosta disso?

— Sim, eu gosto — disse ele, estremecendo enquan to ela movia dedos aveludados por sua pele, até que o próprio Nikolai gemesse em êxtase.

Durante algum tempo permaneceram travados nos braços um do outro enquanto a água beijava suas peles.

Então, ele a retirou da água e a carregou até uma das espreguiçadeiras, onde a embrulhou numa toalha gran de e felpuda.

Ele a observou piscando de sono, e lhe ocorreu que poderia ter lhe oferecido alguma inspiração mais imagi nativa do que mero sexo. Talvez ter-lhe sugerido algum de seus colegas ricos que estivesse buscando por uma funcionária permanente? Talvez essa fosse uma idéia a manter em mente. Com Zara agora dormindo, Nikolai se afastou um pouco para não incomodá-la e foi dar mais alguns telefonemas. Mais tarde, levou-a para jan tar fora, depois de primeiro garantir que o vestido que ela trouxera da Europa era perfeitamente apropriado.

— Sinceramente?

— Sinceramente. — Da forma como sua pele e seu ca belo estão brilhando, acho que você ficaria linda até vestida num saco de batatas.

— Essa não foi á resposta mais animadora que você já me deu Nikolai — disse Zara solene, e ele riu.

Já era quase noite quando, depois de seguir a estra da pelas montanhas, chegaram a St. Jean Gardet, para descobrir que a aldeia despertara para a vida. As lo jas estavam abertas e as pessoas passeavam pelas ruas num clima de feriado. Sob as estrelas, eles comeram filé com fritas e beberam vinho tinto. Zara desejou que aquele momento durasse para sempre. É assim que você se sentequando começa a se apaixonar? Per guntou-se enquanto fitava as feições bem cinzeladas de Nikolai.

— É muito lindo aqui — disse ela, olhando ao redor e tentando marcar o momento em sua mente. — E a mulher que me tratou tão rispidamente antes no tabacacaba de me dizer "bon appétit".

— Isso porque você está comigo.

Ela conteve um sorriso.

— Eu presumi isso sozinha.

Nikolai recostou-se na cadeira para estudá-la. Se ria a falta de sofisticação de Zara que o deixava sen tindo-se tão à vontade, algo que raramente acontecia quando estava em companhia feminina? Ou seria por saber que não havia qualquer esperança de futuro para ambos?

O celular de Nikolai tocou. Recebeu uma mensagem dizendo que a fusão de Nova York finalmente iria acon tecer... E isso, de certa forma, o obrigou a tomar uma decisão. Teria de interromper prematuramente este fi nal de semana. Por cima da borda de sua taça, viu Zara sorrir timidamente para ele, e pensou que talvez fosse melhor assim... Porque suspeitava que ela estivesse come çando a gostar dele, e isso certamente não estava nos planos de Nikolai. Não era virgem. Muito pelo contrá rio, era uma das amantes mais excitantes e inventivas que eleja havia tido... Mas apesar disso; era de algum modo terrivelmente inocente. Também era muito doce, ele não queria magoá-la.

E ele sempre magoava as mu lheres, ainda que não intencionalmente, por jamais po der lhes dar o que queriam.

— Mencionei que terei de ir á Nova York amanhã? — perguntou de súbito. — O que significa que terei de voar muito cedo.

Zara sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração. Aquele era o adeus para o qual ela vinha se preparando... Ape nas cedo demais.

— Não, não, você não mencionou. —A luz das ve las, ela forçou um sorriso. — Mas eu deveria mesmo ir embora amanhã, e creio que eu seja um pouco redun dante, agora que seus convidados foram embora.

Por algum motivo, ele se sentiu mal.

— Talvez possamos nos encontrar em Londres em algum momento — ele sugeriu.

— Talvez — respondeu Zara polidamente.

— Devo pedir a conta?

Zara fez que sim com a cabeça e pegou sua bolsa de mão.

— Sim, por favor.

De volta à mansão de campo, Zara foi levada até o quarto dele, um refúgio de luxo contido e muito más culo, onde os dois começaram a fazer amor. Embora tenha se sentido toda arrepiada quando ele a tomou em seus braços poderosos, Zara manteve-se estranhamen te distanciada da experiência inteira. Como se algum instinto de auto-proteção já estivesse envolvendo suas emoções em gelo... Para poupá-la da mágoa.

De manhã, acordou para encontrá-lo vestindo uma camisa de seda branca, a qual enfiou para dentro de calças compridas escuras.

— Você acordou — disse Nikolai com suavidade.

— Você notou — disse ela.

— Noto tudo em você — retorquiu Nikolai, cami nhando até a cama. — A forma como você respira e se mexe enquanto dorme. — E preferiria muito mais estar aqui— disse com voz grossa, mão descendo para re pousar na encruzilhada entre as coxas de Zara — do que numa porcaria de avião. — Ele se curvou para plantar um beijo demorado nos lábios dela. — Um carro virá pegá-la mais tarde para levá-la ao aeropor to. — Nesse meio-tempo, fique completamente à vontade. — Nade. — Use a banheira. — Quero que você desfrute bem das suas ultimas horas aqui. — E faça uma viagem segura de volta para casa, Zara.

Ela rapidamente sentou-se, o lençol caindo até sua cintura ao ouvir o que era essencialmente uma dispen sa. A festa havia acabado, e era hora de voltar a ser quem realmente era.

— Você também.

Ele foi até a escrivaninha, onde pegou um grande envelope branco, que estendeu para ela.

— A propósito, o seu cheque está aqui.

Ela piscou.

— M... Meu cheque?

— Seu pagamento. — Levantou as sobrancelhas. — Lembra? — O motivo pelo qual você veio para cá? — Muito dinheiro.

— Claro. — Muito dinheiro? O motivo pelo qual você veio para cá?

Atordoada por suas palavras e pela lembrança repen tina de dinheiro no quarto de dormir, Zara sentiu vonta de de se enroscar e morrer. Desajeitada mente pegou o lençol e o levantou até o queixo.

— Não se cubra — disse ele baixinho.

— Eu me sinto nua.

— Isso porque você está nua e alguém com um cor po como o seu jamais deveria escondê-lo com roupas. — Ele a fitou por um longo momento, como se a esti vesse gravando na memória, antes de brindá-la com um último e breve sorriso.

— Adeus, angel moy.

— Adeus, Nikolai.

As palavras ecoaram por sua mente enquanto ouvia o som do carro de Nikolai se afastando.

Então cami nhou até a janela, chegando a tempo de ver seu carro prateado subindo a estrada nas montanhas até o aero porto. Com o coração batendo furioso e uma ardência de medo na boca do estômago, caminhou até a escri vaninha e pegou; o envelope, dedos tremendo enquanto tirava o cheque que ele continha.

Zara fitou o cheque, chocada. Não era a quantia que haviam concordado em Londres: era mais do que o do bro, e um enorme pagamento pela mísera quantidade de trabalho que fizera segundo qualquer estimativa. Zara sentiu-se fisicamente doente. Por que fizera isso? Ele havia lhe pagadopelosexo?Era esse o motivo daquela quantia absurda? Por um momento teve de se manter sentada até se recuperar, dizendo a si mesma que não era o momento certo para desmoronar. Por sua mente corriam todas as possibilidades de como deveria reagir, mas sabia que apenas uma coisa poderia lhe conferir algum nível de satisfação. Suas mãos ainda tremiam quando rasgou o cheque em pedacinhos, que jogou numa das gavetas da escrivaninha antes de fe chá-la com força. Uma faxineira não ousaria tocar em nada nas gavetas dele, pensou. Assim, iria descobrir os restos do cheque. Depois de descer apressada até as acomodações dos funcionários nos fundos da proprie dade, jogou suas roupas em uma pequena valise, sem se importar com o fato de que as estava amassando no processo. E então, com lágrimas ferventes descendo pelas faces, sentou-se na cama, olhando para as monta nhas enevoadas de Provença enquanto aguardava que o carro a levasse até o aeroporto.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Pela terceira vez seguida, o telefone foi desligado. Nikolai fitou-o com um crescente sentimento de des crença. Ela havia batido o telefone na sua cara... De novo? Meneou a cabeça. Não. Isso era inconcebível. Como aquela garçonete sexy, que deveria ter ficado profundamente grata pela chance que lhe dera, poderia se recusar a falar com ele? Pôs-se a caminhar em círcu los pelo escritório de cobertura com sua vista deslum brante de Londres. Que maldito joguinho ela estava fa zendo?

Acionou o interfone, e uma de suas secretárias atendeu prontamente.

— Aquela mulher, Zara Evans? — disse ríspido. — Você lembra aquela que lhe pedi que encontrasse para mim?

— Sim, Nikolai.

— Tem o endereço dela?

— É claro.

— Então mande alguém para lá. — Agora. — Quero saber quando ela estiver em casa e com quem.

A fúria aumentava a cada minuto, mas teve de espe rar até depois da meia-noite para receber a notícia de que ela chegara a casa, sozinha, supostamente depois de terminar um de seus turnos. À meia noite e meia, sua limusine parou em frente de uma casinha num bairro decadente da cidade.

Havia uma lata de lixo diante de cada propriedade, presumivelmente porque não havia outro lugar onde colocá-las, e mais adiante pichações cobriam um muro. O chofer de Nikolai virou-se para fitá-lo de testa franzida.

— Tem certeza de que este é o lugar certo, chefe? — indagou em russo.

Por um momento, Nikolai ficou calado. Aquele certamente não era o pior lugar que vira em sua vida, longe disso, e toda cidade do mundo possuía áreas onde moravam os menos afortunados. Hoje em dia raramente se deparava com pobreza, algo que o fazia regressar a um tempo e lugar que costumava manter trancado. Engraçado a clareza com que recordava de tudo. Lembranças vividas o suficiente para arrepiar os pelinhos de seu pescoço. Um prédio moscovita, um apartamento dividido com três outras famílias. Os olhos frios e desconfiados de seus vizinhos fa mintos. E um menino que seria capaz de fazer qual quer coisa para botar comida em sua boca. Nikolai saltou do carro e tocou a campainha de uma porta desbotada.

Demorou apenas um instante até que a luz do corredor acendesse e ela olhasse pela portinhola.

— Nikolai? — perguntou descrente. — É você?

— Esperando mais alguém?

— O que... O que está fazendo aqui?

— Quero falar com você.

— Bem, eu não quero. — Está tarde.

— Sei que está tarde. — E se você não abrir essa mal dita porta, vou continuar batendo até acordar todos os seus vizinhos.

— Você não pode fazer isso. — Mas ela sabia que podia, e que provavelmente iria. Assim, soltou a correntinha e abriu a porta. — Isso é chantagem — ela acusou.

— Net— negou. — Isso se chama perseverança.

— E, como nós dois sabemos, você sempre consegue.

— Oh, sempre — concordou zombeteiro ao entrar no corredor apertado. — Você parece estar vivendo um momento difícil. — Ou este lugar é sempre assim?

Zara ficou vermelha de vergonha.

— Moro aqui desde que era criança — ela se de fendeu. — E não tenho tido condições para reformar a casa.

— Mas esta rua...

— Quando eu era menina, era diferente. — Moravam famílias nesta área, e as pessoas tinham muito orgulho de suas residências. — Agora quase todas as casas estão alugadas. — Espero poder colocar a minha no mercado em breve, e embora não seja uma mansão no sul da França, é limpa — acrescentou orgulhosa. — E é o meu lar.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— E suponho que você viva com seu salário como garçonete... Que não é particularmente alto.

— Isso mesmo.

Ele a fitou.

— Então por que rasgou o cheque que eu lhe dei?

Incrédula, ela o fitou também.

— Se soubesse, não estaria perguntando.

— Pense a respeito! — gritou enquanto virava para caminhar até a sala de estar, ouvindo os passos dele às suas costas. E subitamente, estava morrendo de medo de perder o autocontrole. Dizer ou fazer algo de que se arrependesse mais tarde... Porque a verdade era que ela não conseguira expulsá-lo de sua mente, ou de seu coração.

Praticamente não conseguira passar de pensar em nada que não envolvesse seu amante russo.

Ex-amante recordou. Agachando-se até um armário, pegou uma garrafa empoeirada de licor mosca da laranja, que estivera ali por mais tempo do que ela podia lembrar. Serviu-se de uma dose.

— Quer? — perguntou ríspida.

— É tentador, mas vou recusar.

Zara tomou um gole da bebida forte, grata pelo in fluxo de energia que ela lhe deu. Beber á meia-noite não era algo que ela fizesse com regularidade, mas ti vera um dia muito longo.

— Então, por que você rasgou o cheque que lhe deixei?

Incrédula, encarou-o também.

— Você sabe exatamente. — Pagou o dobro do que me devia! — ela acusou.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— É a primeira vez que alguém reclama de receber demais_. _

— Não seja estúpido, Nikolai... Sabe muito bem o que quis dizer.

— Não, não sei. — Achei que você fez um bom trabalho e mereceu o adicional.

— Pelo quê, pelos serviços adicionaisprestados?

Nikolai congelou.

— Você por acaso acha que pagopor sexo?

— Podemos manter seu ego fora dessa questão, por um momento? — Não diz respeito a você,mas a mim— retorquiu, retraindo em si a lembrança intensa e dolorosa do envelope que recebera como se fosse uma garota de programa. — Então, qual seria a outra razão altamente generosa, se não foi essa?

Por um momento, o homem manteve o silêncio en quanto combatia os próprios sentimentos, zangado por ela forçá-lo a alguma forma de explicação. Afinal de contas, jamais tivera de justificar seu comportamento e gestos a ninguém. Finalmente, respondeu:

— Compreendi que a havia julgado mal. — Que você não era a mulher que eu pensava que fosse.

Zara fitou-o, cautelosa.

— E que espécie de mulher era essa?

— As que são conhecidas como caçadoras de dotes — disse ácido e a viu estremecer.

— Oh, mas isso é muito lisonjeiro — disse ela.

— Oh, você deve pensar que esse é apenas um concei to misógino, mas creia em mim, já conheci muitas mu lheres assim — Franziu a boca. — O que talvez explique porque sou um pouco mais do que desconfiado do sexo oposto. — As mulheres geralmente querem alguma coisa de min.

— Talvez o dinheiro tenha sido uma forma de compen sar a minha própria culpa quando percebi que você não era assim. — Além disso, tenho o hábito de dar bônus aos meus funcionários — acrescentou. — O sexo não teve absolutamente nenhuma relação com o seu pagamento.

Zara pousou na mesa o copo de licor e deu com os ombros.

— Acho que parte da culpa é minha. — Devia apenas ter feito o meu trabalho e então ter ido embora de cons ciência limpa. — Assim, esse mal-entendido não teria acontecido. — Eu não devia ter...

— Não devia ter o quê?

— Não devia ter deixado que você fizesse amor comigo. — Ela engoliu as lembranças agridoces das vezes em que tinham feito sexo. — Não devia ter me permitido fazer amor com você.

— Foi uma atitude com pletamente estúpida.

— Você não conseguiu se contiver nem eu. — A química entre nós dois era poderosa demais para ser detida. — Ou você acha que essa espécie de química entre duas pes soas acontece o tempo inteiro?

— Eu não sei.

— Você não teve muitos amantes?

Ela abaixou os olhos para um remendo no tapete. Por que fingir ser alguém que ela não era?

Nikolai sa bia que ela jamais havia nadado nua até tê-lo feito com ele, e sabia muitas outras coisas que ela não havia ex perimentado antes que ele lhe houvesse instruído nos mínimos detalhes...

— Não. — Na verdade, tive precisamente um amante antes de você.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Um?

— É tão bizarro assim?

— Apenas incomum para uma mulher da sua idade. — Pelo menos, em relação ao tipo de mulher com quem costumo me relacionar. — Calou-se enquanto conside rava que isso talvez indicasse que sexo era algo que Zara considerasse muito importante, algo que não faria com qualquer um. — E era um bom amante? — ques tionou Nikolai. — Talvez o homem com quem você esperasse casar?

— Na verdade, nenhuma das duas coisas. — Apenas al guém que namorei na faculdade e que se importava mais com rúgbi do que em dar prazer a uma mulher. — Ela deu uma risada curta. — Até ele conhecer uma filha de fazendeiro com muitos milhares de acres de terra em seu nome. — Levou algum tempo para me contar, e quando o fez, parecia que todo mundo na universidade já sabia.

— Zara... — disse ele, baixinho.

O tom de sua voz deixou-a completamente arre piada, mas ela continuou fitando o remendo no tapete como se sua vida dependesse disso.

— Por favor, não — ela sussurrou.

— Olhe para mim.

Zara fez que não com a cabeça. Se olhasse para ele, estaria perdida.

— Zara?

E então Zara descobriu que não podia resistir mais. Levantou o rosto e seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para os de Nikolai.

— Não faça isso — ela rogou.

— Não tenho como me conter... E você também não.

Estendeu os braços para puxá-la para si. E ela foi, sem resistir, ansiosa por paixão e conforto.

Estranha mente, parecia ter-se passado uma eternidade desde a última vez em que Nikolai correra os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Ou que pressionara o corpo rígido contra o seu. Agora estava com as mãos nos seios dela, dedos abrindo-se possessivamente sobre eles. Zara deixou escapar um gemidinho quando os dedos de Nikolai en contraram os bicos rijos de seus seios.

— Pensei em você noite após noite — murmurou Nikolai enquanto afastava os lábios da boca de Zara. — Em fazer isto. — Em tocá-la assim. — Ele a sentiu tre mer. — Também sentiu falta disto, Zara?

— Sim! — Sim!

— Então venha para casa comigo — exigiu ardente mente. — Venha comigo agora.

Ela se flagrou tentada a aceitar a proposta, mas fez que não com a cabeça. Se não tomasse cuidado, iria mastigá-la e cuspi-la fora... Deixando-a sem nada além de um coração partido. Se quisesse sobreviver, teria de se aferrar a sua independência. Ela precisava.

— E... Eu não posso — disse ofegante enquanto sen tia-o começar a levantar seu vestido para subir as mãos até suas coxas — Pelo menos, não esta noite. — Esta tarde demais. — Eu... Eu preciso me levantar muito cedo e to das as minhas coisas estão aqui.

— Você não tem de fazer nada que não queira.

— Sim, tenho Nikolai. — Trabalho para viver, lembra? — E preciso de trabalho!

— Bem, se você precisa trabalhar, então não pode permitir que a emoção atrapalhe o seu julgamento — disse ele, voz pesada com frustração. — Você vai aceitar o dinheiro que lhe devo pelo trabalho da França... E então não falaremos mais disso. — Está compreendido?

— S... Sim.

— E amanhã você fará uma mala... Com tudo de que precisa... E então passará a noite em minha casa. — Certo?

— Certo. — Ele agora estava roçando os dedos na sensível junção das coxas de Zara. — E a... Agora...?

— Agora? — Ele abaixou mais ainda a mão, satis feito em descobrir que estava nua por baixo do vestido. Pressionando os dedos no calor úmido da intimidade de Zara, ele a ouviu gemer de prazer.

Mais uma noite, disse ele a si mesmo, no máximo uma semana, e então estaria livre dela.

Nikolai podia sentir o apetite de Zara, detectar o aroma evocativo de desejo sensual que pulsava no ar em torno deles, e sentiu-se enrijecer ainda mais. Nikolai engoliu em seco. Poderia possuí-la aqui. Seria muito fácil. Naquele sofá puído... Ou mesmo contra a parede. Com latejante clareza, imaginou as coxas de Zara envolvendo-o enquanto se movia dentro dela até conduzir a ambos ao orgasmo. Poderia carregá-la para o andar superior e compartilhar com ela o que certamente seria uma cama apertada... E quem se importaria com isso quando duas pessoas sentiam-se desse jeito? E poderia fazer com que ela esperasse... Assim como ela fizera que eleespe rasse! Correu a ponta da língua por seus próprios lábios ressequidos. Uma lição para ela... E para ele. Mostrar a Zara que ela não era a única pessoa capaz de se conter. Lembrá-lo que, sim, estava louco por ela, mas que ape sar disso não permitia que as mulheres pisassem nele. Certamente não mais que uma vez. Ele era o chefe e ela precisava aceitar esse fato e começar a se encaixar nos planos dele.

Parando de mover os dedos, afastou os dedos da in timidade quente de Zara, o que a fez emitir um leve gemido decepcionado.

— Agora você precisa dormir, eu acho. — E eu tam bém. — Ele ajustou as roupas de Zara e a beijou muito rapidamente, porque não confiaria em si próprio caso permanecesse mais um segundo ali. — Telefone para a minha secretária amanhã, que ela irá providenciar um carro para pegá-la.

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Era para ter sido apenas uma noite. Uma noite para se livrar do encanto hipnótico de Zara... Era para ter sido apenas isso, mas, de algum modo, uma noite se tornou duas, e duas tornaram-se três.

Antes que Nikolai pudesse compreender plenamente o que estava aconte cendo, Zara parecia firmemente aninhada em sua casa em Kensington. Era o rosto que via todas as manhãs ao acordar. A pessoa que ele ansiava ver ao fim de um dia de trabalho. A razão pela qual recusava todos os con vites que recebia regularmente em sua caixa de men sagens. Afinal, por que iria ficar de papo furado com pessoas superficiais se podia ficar em casa na cama com sua beldade de olhos verdes? Uma que insistia em continuar trabalhando como garçonete. E ele não con seguira fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Porque jamais conhe cera uma mulher mais teimosa ou independente do que Zara Evans! Seria isso parte de seus atrativos, essa determinação em não permitir que ele ditasse as regras?

O reconhecimento de que aqui estava uma mulher que trabalhava tão duramente quanto ele... Ainda que num campo muito mais modesto. E depois que a novidade de tudo isso houvesse terminado, então certamente essa fome por ela iria consumir a si própria, e poderia voltar a viver normalmente. Sozinha.

Era apenas que ele aparentemente esquecera como ser normal. Aqui estava ele, barbeando-se com a men te completamente ocupada... Enquanto através da porta aberta para seu quarto jazia a fonte de sua preocupa ção, cabelos desgrenhados e sorriso de satisfação pre guiçosa curvando seus lábios para cima. Será que ela compreendia que estava exercendo sobre ele alguma espécie estranha de feitiço? E será que já não era hora de se livrar disso?

— Você parece a quilômetros de distância — comentou-o enquanto retornava para o quarto.

A voz carregada de sotaque de Nikolai penetrou os pensamentos de Zara, que olhou para cima, coração derretendo-se em desejo enquanto o observava. Estava usando nada mais além de uma toalha branca amarrada nos quadris, enquanto, com uma versão menor, enxu gava seus cabelos dourados.

Gotas de água reluziam como metal precioso em seu tronco nu; e ela teve de engolir uma sensação de descrença. De que elaestava aqui, na cama de Nikolai. E que ele a estivesse olhan do de volta com aquela já tão familiar centelha de desejo nos gélidos olhos azuis. Ela suspirou. A cama era quase tão grande quanto todo o quarto de dormir da casa de Zara. Sofria, sim, mas era uma espécie de sofrimento delicioso, que a fazia lembrar-se de todas as coisas que seu amante russo fizera com ela na longa noite em que haviam passado juntos. E em todas as noites antes disso...

— Como posso estar a quilômetros de distância quando estou aqui? — questionou ela com um sorriso tímido.

Com um suspiro entrecortado, Nikolai deixou cair á toalha, escutando o pequeno arfado que ela deixou escapar ao ver seu corpo nu. Sentiu-se enrijecer e com preendeu que se caminhasse até a cama, poderia estar no interior do ávido corpo de Zara numa questão de segundos. E que queria estar. Queria telefonar para sua secretária e mandá-la cancelar todos seus encontros para o resto do dia, apenas para poder ficar em casa com Zara. Irritado, puxou uma camisa de seda de seu guarda-roupa. A esta altura a atração exercida por Zara já não deveria ter diminuído um pouco? Fazia um mês desde que haviam retornado da França... E três sema nas desde que haviam feito amor pela primeira vez, na Inglaterra.

Normalmente costumava racionar seu tem po, e as mulheres sentiam-se gratas pelo que conseguis sem dele. Uma noite aqui e ali, dependendo de onde o humor o levasse. Certas noites ele preferia trabalhar até tarde e dormir sozinho. Ou gostava da liberdade de sair para jogar cartas até o amanhecer. Ou para voar até o outro lado do mundo, informando seu paradeiro apenas aos seus associados mais próximos. Com Zara era como se houvesse jogado o livro de regras pela janela. Era como se não conseguisse jamais sentir-se saciado dela, e o pior era que não conseguia entender o motivo. Será que Zara tinha alguma noção de que o atraíra para uma armadilha de amor, e estava conjurando fantasias sobre o futuro que os aguardava, neste exato momento, enquanto o brindava com um sorriso sonhador? Estaria pensando que a compatibilidade se xual talvez se estendesse para algo mais geral? Nikolai franziu a testa. Algumas mulheres não precisavam de muito para começar a sonhar com véus e grinaldas... Principalmente quando um homem fora marcado com o rótulo "elegível". E se Zara estava fazendo isso... Ele poderia realmente culpá-la?

— Você não vai trabalhar fora esta noite, vai? — perguntou Nikolai.

Zara engoliu em seco quando Nikolai começou a vestir um calção de seda. Às vezes, observá-lo vestir-se parecia ainda mais íntimo do que fazer sexo com ele. Eraíntimo, compreendeu.

Quando encontrara com Emma no almoço de lança mento literário do dia anterior, sua amiga comentou que ela e Nikolai estavam praticamente vivendojuntos.

E quando Zara protestara, de forma muito tênue, era ver dade, Emma dissera algo como ela por acaso não sabia com que espécie de homem estava lidando? Que um homem que era conhecido como avesso a compromissos não era a espécie de pessoa a quem se deveria entregar o coração.

E Zara dera com os ombros e dissera que não havia a menor possibilidade de que lhe entregar seu coração. E Zara acrescentara que decerto não era estúpida o bas tante para imaginar que ela e Nikolai poderiam desfru tar de qualquer espécie de futuro de longo prazo juntos. Exceto que isso não era exatamente verdade. Mesmo quando o bom senso lhe dizia uma coisa, isso não im pedia seu coração de desejar o completo oposto... Há algumas noites, ela o observara dormindo, e começara a se perguntar como seria um filho ou filha dele? Uma filha de Nikolai seria muito bonita, considerara Zara, caso herdasse aqueles frios olhos azuis e cabelos dou rados escuros.

— Não, não vou trabalhar esta noite. — Eu... Bem, você sabe que eu requisitei turnos diurnos sempre que possível? — E a mãe de Emma concordou, de modo que tenho a maior parte das noites livres.

— Bom. — Ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso calmo enquan to começava a abotoar a blusa. Claro que estava felizpor poder ter as noites com ela. Odiava vê-la partir todos os dias para servir a homens que certamente preferiam devorá-la com os olhos a comer o que elas lhes serviam nas bandejas. Talvez fosse hora para eles começarem a se aventurar para além do quarto de dormir. De parar de permitir que o sexo o cegasse para todas as diferenças entre eles e insuflar um pouco de realidade neste relacionamento. De ver que nãohavia um relacionamento.

— Pensei em jantarmos fora.

— Seria ótimo. — Ela fitou-o, nervosa. Descontan do aquela última noite na França, era a primeira vez que ele iria levá-la para jantar fora, e ela não queria decepcioná-lo. — É algum lugar muito requintado?

— Na verdade, é um lugar muito pouco requintado — disse ele em voz baixa.

Talvez sua idéia de "pouco requintado" ainda seria algo bem opulento. O único trabalho de Zara naquele dia foi um almoço de negócios num vasto apartamen to em Soho, o que lhe deu tempo de sobra para fazer compras depois. Comprou um vestido verde de seda em uma loja de ponta de estoque, e um colar de pérolas falsas, e voltou para a casa de Nikolai para se aprontar.

Entrar na casa era sempre uma experiência um pouco intimidadora. Não tinha chave, e sabia que a governan ta de Nikolai não gostava dela, provavelmente por não ter esquecido que ela já havia trabalhado ali, servindo canapés.

Contudo, forçou um sorriso reluzente quando a mu lher mais velha abriu a porta.

— Nikolai ainda não chegou a casa? — perguntou Zara.

— Ainda não, senhorita. — O Sr. Komarov deve voltar logo.

Murmurando um agradecimento, Zara subiu as es cadas, tomou um banho e se maquiou e se vestiu.

Ele parou por um momento no portal do quarto, olhos fi xos nela. Verde caía muito bem em Zara, pensou ele, principalmente quando aderia aos seus quadris daquela forma e expunha uma boa parte de suas coxas espeta culares.

— Você está magnífica, angel moy— disse baixinho enquanto tirava a gravata.

— Estou? — Ela estava prestes a lhe dizer que aquele era apenas um vestido vagabundo, mas se con teve. Uma mulher devia sempre guardar algumsegre do. Além disso, não queria que Nikolai pensasse que estava insinuando que ele deveria lhe comprar algo mais caro.

— Hum... Absolutamente delicioso. — Na verdade, acho melhor não beijar você, para não correr o risco de mudar minha idéia quanto a sair. — Dê-me dez minutos para me trocar.

O carro de Nikolai os levou a um restaurante em Shoreditch que dava vista para o canal de Regenfs Park, mas o ar estava tão quente e pesado quando desceram que Zara se perguntou se não haveria uma tempestade se avizinhando. Era um estabelecimento simples, uma sala ampla com piso de madeira polida e mesas e paredes nuas, de modo que toda a atenção estava focada na água verde acinzentada do canal que fluía do outro lado das janelas gigantescas. O cardápio também era simples, a maior parte da co mida era cultivada em fazendas próximas, segundo a jovem e entusiasmada garçonete que os atendeu. Pediram risoto com abobrinhas e uma grande salada verde.

— Este não era o tipo de lugar que eu estava espe rando — disse Zara enquanto tomava um gole de vinho tinto cujo aroma era levemente puxado a framboesas.

— E que espécie de lugar você estava esperando?

— Não sei algo mais sofisticado.

— Você teria preferido?

Algo no tom de Nikolai a fez pousar o garfo na mesa e fitá-lo intensamente.

— Voltamos ao assunto da caça de dotes, Nikolai?

— Claro que não. — Estava simplesmente fazendo uma pergunta.

— Não, eu não teria preferido algo sofisticado. — Eu trabalho em lugares assim. — Gosto daqui. — É diferente... E aprecio a simplicidade. — Ela correu a ponta do dedo pela borda da taça de vinho. — Vocês têm restaurantes assim na Rússia?

— Claro que sim. — Há restaurantes assim no mun do todo. — Apenas em áreas afluentes você encontrará comida de camponeses a um preço extorsivo — co mentou seco. — Essa é uma das muitas ironias da vida, Zara. — Aqueles que passaram por momentos di fíceis tentam reviver esses momentos depois que os superam.

— Você já teve momentos difíceis?

Estreitou os olhos.

— O que é isto, o começo de um interrogatório?

— Interrogatório? — Ela pousou a taça. — Não pos so negar estar interessada na sua vida.

— Como poderia, quando estamos passando tanto tempo juntos? — Além disso, você quis saber a respeito do meu passado, não quis?

Nikolai tomou um gole de seu vinho tinto, apercebendo-se que não estava disposto a se esquivar do as sunto, como era de seu costume. Seria por que havia al guma coisa sobre Zara que o deixava menos inclinado a esconder seu passado? Não era a espécie de mulher com quem ele costumava ter casos. Para início de con versa, era pobre, mas também era muito independen te.

Também era honrada, e decente demais para usar ilicitamente qualquer informação que pudesse obter a respeito dele.

— Sim, já tive momentos difíceis — disse lentamen te. — Cresci em uma época e em um lugar onde a fome e pobreza eram muito comuns.

Ela recordou um fragmento de algo que dissera certa vez.

— Você perdeu seus pais quando eles eram muito jovens... Em alguma espécie de acidente?

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Por que pergunta isso?

— Apenas pensei... — Ela se lembrou do lampe jo repentino de compreensão nos olhos de Nikolai quando ela lhe contara que seus pais haviam morrido num acidente. Não havia sentido que eles poderiam ter alguma espécie de elo comum? Duas pessoas que haviam sido formadas pela tragédia. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Nada.

Nikolai tomou um gole maior de vinho, perguntando-se por que permitira aprofundar-se nesse assunto. O vinho era encorpado e forte, teria sido relaxante não fosse o assunto que estavam tratando, seu passado, que o assombrava como um fantasma hediondo. Porque ha via uma parte dele que gostaria que seus pais tivessem realmentemorrido em algum acidente trágico, o que teria lhe permitido lembrar-se deles com carinho e amor, em vez de com raiva.

— Nunca conheci meu pai — disse Nikolai, quase num sussurro. — Mas ser um filho ilegítimo não era algo incomum na Moscou daqueles dias. — Assim como a fome.

— E sua mãe? — Zara arriscou-se a perguntar.

— Ah, minha mãe. — Ele sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito. — Minha mãe jamais se acostumou com a fome. — Quando seu estômago está vazio, isso domi na o seu mundo, e ela sonhava com uma vida na qual houvesse preocupações maiores do que de onde viria a próxima refeição.

— Ela era linda, entenda isso. — Extra ordinariamente linda. — Não creio que pudesse acreditar nas cartas que o destino havia lhe dado. — Em outra época e outro lugar, ela provavelmente teria enriquecido ape nas graças à sua beleza. — O problema é que a pobreza e um filho em rápido crescimento não são fatores que beneficiem a beleza. — E ela estava atenta para aproveitar uma oportunidade antes que sua beleza desaparecesse.

Ele balançou a cabeça quando a garçonete aproxi mou-se da mesa.

— Então ela viajou para a Inglaterra.

— Para a Inglaterra?_ — _Quer dizer que você foi criado na Inglaterra?

Nikolai compreendera que abrira uma porta e convi dara Zara a olhar para dentro... O que não se dera conta era do quanto isso ainda doía. Se ele pudesse retirar suas últimas palavras, ele o teria feito em um instante, mas agora era tarde demais para fechar essa porta de novo.

— Não. — Eu fui deixado em Moscou com minha tia e o namorado dela enquanto minha mãe vinha para cá para ganhar todo o dinheiro que pudesse, para tornar nossas vidas mais suportáveis.

Houve uma pausa. Uma pausa tão cheia de emoção crua que Zara mal conseguiu respirar. Viu a dor nos olhos de Nikolai e estremeceu, mas soube que não po deria recuar. Não agora.

— O que... O que aconteceu?

— Não aconteceu nada. — Bem, ela mandava um car tão todo natal e nunca esquecia meu aniversário. — Mas jamais voltou a Moscou e nunca enviou o dinheiro que prometeu. — E descobri que viver com uma tia alcoóla tra e seu amante imprestável era mais do que eu era capaz de suportar. — Com uma risada amarga, ele em purrou seu prato. — Deixei a Rússia assim que pude ganhar dinheiro suficiente para a passagem, e fui para a América, onde, diziam, era possível vencer com traba lho duro. — Durante dois anos, trabalhei em construções e poupei cada centavo que ganhei até poder comprar uma casa velha. — Cada hora que tinha disponível eu tra balhei na reforma dessa casa, e quando terminei, eu a vendi por uma bela quantia. — E então comprei outra. — E depois outra.

— Certo dia, eu descobri que tinha um talento para especulação imobiliária e comecei a investir no mercado. — Com o dinheiro que consegui, diversifiquei meu portfólio para alumínio e telecomunicações. — Era o melhor investimento que podia fazer, apliquei os lu cros na revitalização de uma loja de departamentos que estava em declínio. — Uma loja levou a outra, e o resto, como costumam dizer, é história.

Zara fitou-o. Sua ascensão da pobreza à riqueza era impressionante, mas deixara de fora a parte mais im portante da historia. E sua mãe? O que aconteceu com sua mãe? A temperatura no ar subitamente pareceu cair, e houve um longo momento antes que ele proferisse as seguintes palavras frias:

— Nunca mais vi minha mãe.

Por um momento Zara sentiu seu coração saltar den tro do peito enquanto o fitava descrente.

— Como assim, nunca?

— Depois que tive minha virada, eu a procurei. — Descobri que ela havia arrumado um amante rico... E que estava aquele tempo todo vivendo com ele em sua propriedade em Oxford. — Tudo indicava que ela sempre o havia colocado em primeiro lugar. — Que o filho dela não tinha a menor importância. — Houve uma pau sa. — Logo depois disso, fiquei sabendo que ela tinha morrido.

— Oh, Nikolai. — Ela tentou imaginar o menininho pobre e solitário que ele devia ter sido... Esperando que sua mãe retornasse. Aguardando que chegasse o dinheiro para resgatá-lo da pobreza, e o conforto dos braços dela á seu redor. Mas ele fora profundamente desapontado em ambas as coisas.

— Isso é terrível.

— Talvez, mas é o que é. — Uma psicóloga com quem namorei me disse que o comportamento de minha mãe foi responsável por minha atitude "irresponsável" em relação a mulheres. — Ela disse que isso explicava por que eu era um bastardo de coração frio. — Ele emitiu uma risada curta e desprovida de humor. Isso não im pedira essa mulher de tentar pular em sua cama sempre que tinha oportunidade, ou de persuadi-lo a ter um filho com ele. E isso lhe ensinara uma lição importantíssima: jamais namore psicólogas.

— Nikolai...

Mas ele meneou a cabeça.

— E sabe de uma coisa? — Estava certa. — Sou mesmo um bastardo de coração frio. — Eu nãoamo ninguém, não quero me casar, e certamente não quero ter filhos. — E também não quero — os olhos frios reluziram para ela numa mensagem clara — uma mulher, por mais linda e sensual que seja que tome por missão me transformar. — Está entendendo o que quero dizer, Zara?

Sim, estava entendendo. Ele a estava alertando. Mostrando-lhe quais eram os limites que ele impunha. Aconselhando-a á não se apaixonar, porque isso seria inútil. Eu não amo,dissera ele com todas as letras. Não era possível ser mais claro do que isso. Fitando a per gunta nos frios olhos azuis, ela assentiu.

— É claro que entendo.

— Se vamos; continuar a nos ver você precisa en tender que falo sério. — Não haverá nenhum milagre que me converta.

Se nós vamos continuar a nos ver. Se.Zara abaixou os olhos para sua mão, que ainda cobria a dele. Era uma palavra muito pequena, mas extremamente pode rosa. Ela compreendeu que ele estava estipulando suas regras.

— Sim, posso entender que você está falando sério — disse ela em voz baixa.

— Posso lhe oferecer muita coisa, Zara... E se você quiser manter o arranjo que temos nada me deixará mais satisfeito. — Ainda que não seja uma amante con vencional, você é maravilhosa. — Mas jamais irei me casar com você... E nunca irei lhe dar um filho. — Sin to muito. — Seu olhar era firme e frio. — Não posso lhe oferecer segurança de longo prazo, e se você quiser qualquer uma dessas coisas, é melhor ir embora agora para procurar por elas com outro homem.

Zara mordeu o lábio. As palavras tinham sido duras e brutais, mas claramente essa havia sido a intenção, apenas para garantir que não haveria qualquer desen tendimento. Ela podia ser a amante, sim, com todo o prazer que isso oferecia, mas apenas se estivesse pre parada para cometer o maior sacrifício que poderia ser impingido a qualquer mulher. Dar um beijo de adeus à chance de ter filhos, caso resolvesse permanecer com ele.

— Você está muito calada — disse ele com suavidade.

— Isso foi um pouco chocante. — Quero dizer, muito chocante.

Houve uma pausa enquanto seus olhos a fitavam.

— E? — Por um momento, ela não respondeu. Nin guém poderia dizer que ele não tinha sido honesto com ela... Mas a honestidade seria suficiente? Estaria acei tando uma situação que, cedo ou tarde, iria lhe causar sofrimento. Assim, não seria mais sensato interromper agora, antes que fosse tarde demais?

Enquanto admirava os ângulos e sombras das fei ções esculpidas do rosto de Nikolai, Zara compreen deu que não teria nem a força nem a inclinação para terminar o relacionamento. O que começara como sel vagem atração física crescera para algo que ela não queria nem esperava. E esta noite Nikolai havia des pido algumas das camadas que faziam dele uma força indomável. Ela vira o interior daquele homem. Um ho mem com suas próprias vulnerabilidades e sofrimen tos. E em algum ponto ao longo do caminho, ela havia se apaixonado por esse homem. Zara também compre endeu outra coisa: que no fundo queria ser amada, e que também queria um dia tornar-se mãe. Ela apenas não soubera até esse momento preciso o quanto ela queria isso. E Nikolai acabara de lhe dizer que jamais poderia lhe dar isso.

Então, o que foi que a fez afixar um sorriso brilhante nos lábios, e pronunciar palavras que eram fundamen talmente falsas? O amor que ela sentia por ele era mais forte do que seu desejo por segurança, e por família? Aparentemente, sim.

— Não faço questão de casamento ou filhos, Nikolai — disse ela. — Estou feliz simplesmente por estar com você.

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

— Não esqueceu que vamos jantar fora esta noite, esqueceu milaya moya!

Zara fechou o zíper da saia de seu uniforme e se virou para se deparar com Nikolai, ciente de que ele estivera observando-a vestir-se, o que parecia ser uma de suas ocupações favoritas.

Considerava muito excitante esse strip-tease ao contrário, como o de finia. Mas, a bem da verdade, tudo parecia excitar Nikolai...

— Não, não esqueci — disse ela enquanto calçava seus sapatos pretos de sola de borracha. — É alguém que você conheceu quando morava nos Estados Uni dos, certo?

— Isso mesmo. — Trabalhamos juntos em construções. — Esboçou um sorriso. — Ele agora é senador. — Queria que você não fosse trabalhar hoje. — Estou de folga, e poderíamos passar a manhã na cama.

— Amanhã poderemos passar a manhã na cama. — Será sábado, e eu terei o fim de semana inteiro de folga, lembra?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe muito bem. — Quis dizer que não gosto que você saia para trabalhar.

— Eu preciso.

Ele sentiu um frêmito de irritação.

— Na verdade, não, Zara. — Posso sustentar você.

Zara sorriu. Claro que ele poderia.

— Já tivemos essa discussão inúmeras vezes — dis se ela em voz macia. — E já lhe expliquei o meu ponto de vista. — Preciso trabalhar, não apenas pelo dinheiro, mas por mim. — Pelo meu orgulho.

— Como você é teimosa — disse zombeteiro.

Zara sorriu.

— Você só não gosta porque está acostumado a fazer tudo do seu jeito!

— Talvez. — Ele baixou os olhos para os pés dela. Era engraçado como ela podia parecer sensual até com os sapatos horríveis que usava para trabalhar. — Mas o jantar desta noite será grande — disse cauteloso.

A inconfundível diferença não lhe passou desper cebida.

— Significando que não há nada no meu guarda-rou pa que seja realmente adequado?

— Odiaria que você se sentisse constrangida. — Espe cialmente quando é uma situação tão fácil de corrigir. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Então, você vai me deixar comprar algo bonito que possa usar?

— Não, obrigada. — Vou pedir que Emma me empreste uma de suas criações.

— Ah, sim, sua amiga, a designer. — Já entrou em con tato com minha loja em Nova York?

— Sim. — Eu te contei outro dia, mas acho que você não estava ouvindo.

— Isso porque você sempre me distrai angel moy.

— Bem, ela me mandou agradecer a você e disse que pediram para ver outros figurinos. — Ela sorriu. — Então, presumo que não vai se incomodar se eu usar um deles esta noite?

Por um momento, ele não respondeu enquanto pe gava uma gravata de seda na gaveta. Na verdade, sim, iria se incomodar; e isso não tinha nenhuma relação com o fato dela usar modelos de sua amiga. O que o incomodava era a resistência geral de Zara a lhe deixar comprar coisas. Sim, admirava sua independência, mas a essa altura essa característica já estava mais do que clara. Captara a mensagem de que ela não estava com ele por dinheiro, mas Zara estava levando o orgulho a um nível completamente novo. Até mesmo na semana passada, quando ela fizera aniversário Zara não deixa ra que ele lhe desse um colar de pérolas. Em vez disso, preferira um relógio. Um simples relógio!

— Não sei por que você insiste em ser tão teimosa.

— Não sabe? — Pense no assunto, querido... Você é um homem inteligente! — Ela abriu um leve sorriso. — Não acha que devemos manter o equilíbrio de poder entre nós dois o mais nivelado possível? — Isso nem sem pre é fácil, mas estou fazendo o melhor que posso.

— Como quiser — disse friamente Nikolai, curvando-se para dar-lhe um beijo curto. — Eu a verei mais tarde.

A reação fria de Nikolai deixou Zara com um senti mento ligeiramente ruim... Mesmo quando chegou ao apartamento de Emma e sua amiga ficou deliciada em poder lhe emprestar um vestido de seda vermelha que seria perfeito para o evento da noite.

— Todas suas amigas estão se queixando de que não te vêem mais — disse Emma. — Não que eu a culpe. — Se eu tivesse um homem como Nikolai, eu acho que nun ca sairia de casa.

Zara franziu a testa enquanto refletia sobre as pala vras da amiga. Estava se afastando de suas amigas do trabalho por causa de sua obsessão com o amante russo?

— O vestido ficou lindo — disse Zara, olhando-se no espelho.

—Acha mesmo? — retrucou Emma. — Teria ficado melhor se não tivesse sido necessário apertá-lo na cintura.

Zara olhou melhor seu reflexo. Será que havia mes mo perdido peso? Provavelmente. E todas as mulhe res não perdiam peso quando começavam um caso romântico?

Zara tentou esquecer suas preocupações naquela noi te durante o jantar. Estava muito feliz por estar usando aquele lindo vestido vermelho porque Nikolai tivera ra zão: o evento certamente era grandioso. Estava sentada no lado oposto da mesa, a vários metros de distância de seu amante, e se flagrou observando-o quase obje tivamente quando ele fez a esposa do senador dar uma gargalhada.

Ela compreendeu que Nikolai era capaz de ser encantador quando isso lhe era vantajoso... Como nesta noite. Viu; a forma como as pessoas prestavam atenção a suas palavras, tanto os homens quanto as mu lheres, especialmenteas mulheres. Mulheres que a es tavam tratando como um simples acessório de Nikolai: sua atual parceira de cama, sem qualquer importância além dessa.

E subitamente Zara se viu atingida com força total pela realidade, enquanto se perguntava o que iria acon tecer a eles como casal. Lembrou quando eles haviam feito amor no sul da França, a forma como ela sentira-se como uma das marionetes de Nikolai. Bem, o que havia mudado desde então?

Absolutamente nada. Isto não era realmente viver, compreendeu Zara. Era fingir. Era fe char os olhos para o que estava à frente. Ela havia con tinuado a trabalho como garçonete porque o trabalho pouco exigente adequava-se ao seu atual estilo de vida, conveniente ignorando o fato de que quando o conhece ra, estivera pensando em fazer outra coisa com sua vida. Nikolai estabelecera suas regras, as quais ela decidira seguir por estar apaixonada. Perguntas que jamais te ria coragem de fazer a Nikolai começaram a borbulhar na mente de Zara enquanto seguiam de volta para casa.

Porém, ela esperou até eles estarem no vasto quarto de dormir. Esperou até eles terem feito amor e os dois esta rem deitados lado a lado, sonolentos e saciados.

Ela se virou de bruços e pousou a cabeça no peito de seu amante.

— Nikolai?

— Sim?

— Posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

Ele virou para ela e estreitou os olhos.

— Por que esse tipo de pergunta sempre faz o meu coração doer?

Gentilmente, ela acariciou a lateral do rosto de Nikolai.

— Você chegou a descobrir como foi á vida da sua mãe enquanto ela estava na Inglaterra?

— Você... Você chegou a ir a Oxfordshire para tentar descobrir o que aconteceu com ela?

Nikolai enrijeceu.

— Por que essa pergunta repentina?

— Isso importa?

— Na verdade, sim. — Importa o fato de que esteja dis posta a estragar uma noite perfeita trazendo à tona um assunto que não é da sua conta.

Zara mordeu o lábio em reação ao tom abrasivo de sua voz.

— Não posso lhe fazer uma pergunta sem que você fique furioso?

— Todas as suas perguntas insinuam que fui negli gente de alguma forma! — declarou. — O que acha que eu deveria ter feito? — Batido na porta dela e dito, "Olhe, sei que você quebrou todas as promessas que me fez, mas estou disposto a conhecer o homem que a fez dar as costas para o seu filho único." — Ele contorceu a boca em desprezo. — É isso que você acha Zara?

— Só estou pensando que às vezes as coisas não são tão pretas e brancas quanto parecem — ela sussurrou. — Você não sabe o que sua mãe teve de enfrentar quan do veio para cá.

— O que é isso? — Uma defesa a todas às mulheres em geral, ou a uma em particular? — Uma mulher que você jamais conheceu, mas que agora se vê no direito de julgar?

— Nenhuma das duas coisas! — Simplesmente acabo de recobrar a razão, e vi que não posso me envolver com uma pessoa que é incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa_. _— Uma pessoa que foge dos assuntos desconfortáveis em vez de enfrentá-los.

— Eu lhe contei como eu era desde o começo, Zara.

— Eu sei. — Ela suspirou longamente. — E pensei que fosse capaz de aceitar, mas estava; errada Nikolai. — Não sou capaz de aceitar.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— O que você está fazendo? — Alguma espécie de ultimato? — Vai ameaçar me deixar na esperança de que eu reaja lhe pedindo em casamento? — Para seu conheci mento, essa estratégia já foi empregada por outras mu lheres, e não funcionou.

Houve um momento de silêncio perturbador enquan to ela o fitava, chocada. Então Nikolai jamais chegara realmente a rever sua opinião a respeito dela? Para ele, todas as mulheres eram caçadoras de dotes traiçoeiras, e nada seria capaz de fazê-lo superar esse preconceito.

— Meu Deus — ela arfou. — Você é ainda mais frio do que pensei. — Você acha que eu escolheria cons cientemente dividir minha vida com um homem tão resistente a qualquer forma de afeto? — Você por acaso vive sob a ilusão de que a riqueza de algum modo compensa as suas deficiências emocionais? — Se é o caso, então está redondamente enganado! — E talvez seja melhor deixar você sozinho nesse seu mundo de desconfianças, Nikolai... Porque estou achando a atmosfera sufocante demais!

Coração martelando forte, ela saltou da cama e co meçou a se vestir. Nikolai não se moveu; ficou sim plesmente deitado na cama, observando-a, como uma preocupada estátua de ouro.

— Para onde você pensa que vai?

Ela pegou sua mala no fundo do guarda-roupa e jo gou algumas calcinhas dentro dela.

— Pra casa!

— Não no meio da noite.

— Esta é Londres. — Uma cidade que funciona 24 ho ras! — E nós temos táxis!

— Acho que você está exagerando. — Sugiro que con trole essa histeria e pegue meu carro.

— Não vou fazer isso! — retorquiu Zara, doloro samente cônscia de que ele não estava fazendo nada para detê-lo. — E não estou exagerando! — Pode ter a decência de mandar o resto das minhas coisas para a minha casa de manhã?

— Com prazer! — exclamou Nikolai, olhos reluzindo com desafio frio, como se a estivesse desafiando.

E então, para a surpresa e a fúria de Nikolai, ele a viu pegar a mala e lhe dar as costas!

Zara saiu correndo do quarto e desceu as escadas, mas demorou tanto para abrir as três trancas da porta da frente que ao sair, o chofer de Nikolai já estava à sua espera. Por um mo mento considerou dispensá-lo, mas a lembrança de que era muito tarde, aliado ao bom-senso, a fez mudar de idéia e entrar no carro luxuoso. Levantou os olhos para a casa a tempo de ver a luz do quarto de Nikolai sendo apagada, de modo que a casa inteira ficou escura. Ele tinha ido dormir!Aquele maldito robôsem coração! Depois que a raiva diminuiu, essa emoção começou a ser substituída por arrependimento. Não era estranho que, havendo escapado, agora começasse a conside rar que talvez tivesse sido muito apressada? Se tivesse mantido sua maldita boca fechada, poderia agora estar deitada ao lado dele na cama, e a esta altura a situação inteira teria sido esquecida. Exceto que nada seria es quecido. Ela havia apenas enterrado o problema ainda um pouco mais fundo... Mas não iria desaparecer, a não ser que algum deles dois o abordasse. E esse alguém decerto não seria Nikolai, porque ele não via isso como um problema. Não tinha a menor intenção de buscar as respostas para as perguntas de seu passado, e não con seguia ver o quanto elas impactavam o seu presente.

O chofer deixou-a em sua casinha, e depois que preparou um pouco de chá de ervas, Zara foi para a cama, mas ela estava inquieta demais para conseguir dormir.

Na manhã seguinte ela saiu para o jardim e viu o estado lamentável em que se encontrava a pequena horta de sua madrinha. Todo o tempo e trabalho que ela investi ra cultivando a horta fora jogado fora, e Zara sentia-se envergonhada. Ao sair de dentro da cozinha, ela ouviu o toque de seu celular. Ao pegar o aparelho para aten der a ligação, ela viu o nome Nikolai piscando na tela. E embora uma voz interior a tenha urgido; a ignorá-lo ela atendeu a ligação.

— Alô, Nikolai.

— Então, você já está calma esta manhã?

Zara engoliu em seco.

— Se a intenção desse comentário era me acalmar, devo dizer que você fracassou miseravelmente.

— Não estou tentando acalmarvocê! — Apesar liguei para perguntar se você pretende agir com sensatez e voltar.

Sensatez?Agora estava tentando fazer com que ela se sentisse como uma adolescente histérica!

— E depois?

Ele suspirou.

— Depois continuamos de onde estávamos Zara. — Nós somos bons um para o outro. — Ele abaixou a voz. — Você sabe disso.

— É aí que você se engana — ela sussurrou. — Nós somos bons um para o outro em termos físicos... Mas isso não é suficiente. — Relacionamentos devem crescer Nikolai... E não serem congelados.

— Achei que havia lhe dito que não iria tolerar essa espécie de ultimato.

— E não estou fazendo um! — Estou apenas lhe dizen do que não quero mais viver a sua vida.

— É mesmo? — E que espécie de vida é essa? — inqui riu em tom perigoso.

— Superficial. — Uma vida que em que as coisas são substituídas quando perdem a novidade.

— Pode se explicar melhor, por que não estou con seguindo entender do que você está me acusando?

— Sabe o seu amigo Sergei e aquela namoradinha dele, décadas mais nova? — perguntou trêmula. — É assim que você se vê no futuro? — Depois que a minha beleza tiver sumido você irá me substituir por uma versão mais nova que, por sua vez, também acabará dando lu gar á outra. — E continuará assim até o dia em que tiver cinqüenta e tantos anos e acordar ao lado de uma mu lher tão jovem que poderia ser sua filha?

— Como você ousafalar comigo dessa forma?

— O fato de que você se sente no direito de fazer essa pergunta já é resposta suficiente! — Eu ouso per guntar isso porque compreendi que souigual a você, Nikolai! — Oh, não estou falando de dinheiro nem de nada material, mas por dentro nós somos exatamente iguais: dois seres humanos com direito a ter uma vida honesta e decente. — Você decidiu que não quer desco brir mais a respeito da sua mãe. — Bem, a opção é sua. — Mas essa decisão exerceu um impacto sobre todos os outros aspectos da sua vida. — Você nunca será capaz de confiar numa mulher, e não vou permitir que continue a evitar seus sentimentos, apenas porque teve a sorte de ficar rico!

— Sorte?— retorquiu. — Sorte!— Trabalhei muito duro para chegar onde estou hoje!

— Muitos de nós trabalhamos duro, meu bem... Nem todos acabam se tornando bilionários!

Nikolai disse um palavrão em russo e desligou o te lefone. Irritado, caminhou até a janela de seu escritório amplo. Quem diabo achava que era, falando desse jei to com ele? Naquela noite, Nikolai compareceu a uma festa numa casa de seis andares em Notting Hill, cujos convidados incluíam políticos e várias estrelas de ci nema. A música era agradável, o vinho soberbo e o ar; vibrava com o indefinível som do sucesso. Uma atriz francesa caminhou diretamente até ele e lhe dirigiu um sorriso reluzente. Ele admirou sua silhueta delicada num vestido Chanel justo. Era uma mulher lindíssima, com aquele talento de sorrir de uma forma que fazia você pensar que era o homem mais importante do uni verso. Porém, enquanto falava Nikolai mal chegou a beber uma taça de champanhe. Quando Nikolai se virou para sair, ela perguntou se ele poderia deixá-la em casa. Nikolai achou que seria rude recusar e, conseqüentemente, teve de atravessar com ela uma barreira de fotógrafos para chegar até o carro. Porém, recusou o seu convite de tomar um drinque em sua cobertura. Em vez disso, despediu-se e voltou para o carro, seguindo imediatamente de volta para sua casa em Kensington.

Como sempre, o trabalho o salvou, e começou há dedicar mais tempo a projetos de fusões empresariais e pesquisas de recursos naturais de energia. Uma pro priedade que adquirira em Moscou estava sendo trans formada numa creche para crianças de mães solteiras, e prometeu aos responsáveis que iria visitar as obras tão logo fosse possível. Durante todo esse processo, ele sentiu uma estranha espécie de vazio,como se alguém tivesse aberto um buraco em seu peito. E não gostou da sensação; não gostou nem um pouco. Com raiva, dis se a si mesmo que não ia deixar que nenhuma mulher roubasse seu coração, particularmente o tipo de mulher que não aprendera a ficar calada e se dar por satisfei ta com o que conseguia. Nikolai passou duas semanas com a cabeça cheia de perguntas as quais não tinha a menor vontade de responder. Dormia mal e acordava todas as manhãs amaldiçoando o dia em que pusera os olhos em Zara Evans, com aquele ar de honestidade que ele por algum motivo achara extremamente sensu al. Maldito corpo maravilhoso, pensava ele. O tormento prosseguiu até o dia em que Nikolai decidiu que não podia continuar mais vivendo daquele jeito. E esse foi o dia em que pegou o telefone.

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Depois de trabalhar na horta de sua madrinha, Zara se viu sem nada para fazer. Era em momentos como esse que lamentava não ter um trabalho mais exigente, um que tomasse toda sua atenção em vez de apenas parte dela, porque era fácil demais sonhar acordada quando não havia tarefas pendentes. O momento de seu dia que ela mais odiava era quando precisava ir para a cama: era quando se lembrava da forma como Nikolai costu mara abraçá-la e acariciar seus cabelos. Era durante as silenciosas e vazias horas da noite que era acometida por lembranças agridoces dos beijos de Nikolai, e de todos os momentos íntimos que haviam vivido. Às ve zes achava que havia se apressado demais em deixá-lo. Porém, a dor de perder Nikolai foi rapidamente subs tituída pela compreensão de que o preço por estar com ele era alto demais. Como uma mulher poderia viver com um homem que lhe dissera que eles jamais iriam se casar ou tiver filhos? Que revelara que seu coração seria para sempre vazio e frio? Com o som da campai nha interrompendo seus pensamentos dolorosos, Zara pousou no chão o regador com o qual estivera aguando a horta de sua falecida madrinha, limpou as mãos nas calças jeans e foi atender a porta. Talvez fosse um dos vizinhos... Ou Emma; vindo fazer mais uma visita "surpresa", que não era nada mais do que uma tentativa disfarçada de fazer com que Zara comesse mais.

Ao abrir a porta, não foi com Emma que ela se de parou, nem um dos vizinhos. O coração de Zara bateu mais forte quando ela viu Nikolai Komarov preen chendo a maior parte do pequeno pórtico. Estrelas de entorpecimento dançaram na frente de Zara quando os olhos azuis como gelo e as feições angulosas ocupa ram seu campo de visão. Ele estava vestido de modo muito casual, em calças jeans e camisa de malha. Zara praticamente não fizera outra coisa além de pensar nele nos últimos dias, mas a realidade de vê-lo novamente deixou-a sem fôlego e fez seu coração bater tão rápido que ela chegou a ficar tonta.

— Olá, Zara — disse o russo.

— Nikolai — O nome pareceu preso na garganta de Zara, como uma espinha de peixe, mas ela engoliu em seco e tentou se acalmar. — Estou surpresa.

— É mesmo? — Os olhos dele reluziram ao lhe fa zer a pergunta. — Achou que não ia me ver de novo?

— Não tenho certeza do que pensei.

— Posso entrar?

— Sim... Claro.

Nikolai entrou na sala de estar. Não estivera ali des de a noite em que viera tomar satisfações por ela ter rasgado em pedacinhos o cheque. Na verdade, isso não era bem verdade. Naquela noite não viera exatamente tomar satisfações; chegara aqui ardendo com desejo e determinado a levá-la para sua casa, para fazer amor passional com ela. Zara resistira como fizera desde o primeiro minuto em que haviam se encontrado. Talvez essa determinação em não se curvar a ele fosse junta mente á característica que tornara Zara tão irresistível a Nikolai.

— Quer alguma coisa...? — Zara estava nervosa e latejando de desejo, o que escondeu por trás de um sor riso cauteloso. Seja educada, disse a si mesma. Mesmo se vocês estiverem destinados a serem mais nada além de ex-amantes, ao menos você poderá ser civilizada quanto a isso.— Uma bebida?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Contanto que não seja aquele licor cor de laranja...

— Na verdade, tenho vinho branco na geladeira. — Ou limonada caseira, se preferir.

— Poderíamos bebê-la no jardim.

Deu com os ombros.

— Por que não?

Saindo para o pequeno jardim, Nikolai apreciou a vista à sua frente. Julgara o humilde lar de Zara pela qualidade das casas circundantes, mas aqui encontrou um inesperado oásis verde. Vegetais e frutas brotavam prolíficas, e tomates de vermelho vivo pendiam pesa dos de galhos. De certa forma, aquilo ô fez lembrar a Rússia, onde as pessoas costumavam cultivar cada cen tímetro disponível para ter comida. No meio de tudo isso havia uma mesinha de aço e um par de cadeiras, e ele sentou numa.

Um tilintar de gelo anunciou a chegada de Zara, e Nikolai observou-a trazer a bandeja para o jardim, assim conjurando uma inesperada imagem de vida rural bem no coração de Londres.

Pela primeira vez imaginou-a como a estudante de agricultura que tinha sido com suas pernas compridas protegidas por jeans sujos de lama e cabelos amarrados num coque no topo da cabeça.

Algu mas mechas caíam sobre as faces ruborizadas, e se deu conta de que ela não estava usando maquiagem. Pela primeira vez, Nikolai compreendeu por que Zara não agarrara a chance de usar os vestidos de seda e as jóias que lhe oferecera: simplesmente não combinavam. Não fora apenas teimosia em ser comprada ou controlada por um homem, mas uma determinação em não permitir que sua própria identidade fosse engolfada pela dele. Quan do se inclinou para lhe servir um pouco de limonada, Nikolai viu um filete de suor coleando por seu pescoço, descendo até seus seios. Sentiu-se impelido a lamber a gota de suor e dizer a ela que jamais bebera limonada ca seira antes. Meneou de leve a cabeça enquanto aceitava o copo que ela lhe estendeu. Estaria perdendo a sanidade ou simplesmente atordoado devido ao calor do sol e ao latejar em sua virilha?

— Então... — Zara puxou a outra cadeira e sentou-se de frente para ele. Isto era estranho. Mais do que es tranho. Sempre tentara se confortar com o pensamen to de que Nikolai jamais havia ficado confortável se suas vidas se misturassem, mas a ironia era que naquele momento ele parecia ter nascido para ficar sentado no jardinzinho de Zara. Estava com as pernas compridas estendidas à frente dele e os cabelos dourados desgrenhados; o que a deixou com vontade de sentar em seu colo e beijá-lo. Mas ele não parecia nem remotamente com vontade de beijá-la, e sua expressão tensa plantou mil perguntas na mente de Zara.

— Por que você está aqui?

— Porque aceitei o seu conselho.

— Aceitou o meu conselho? — repetiu lentamente.

Nikolai percebeu a surpresa de Zara. Se for um choque para ela, decerto tinha sido um choque ainda maior para ele. Se há algum tempo atrás, alguém tives se lhe dito que iria levar em consideração a opinião de uma mulher, ele teria dito à pessoa que ela era insana, mas ele havia considerado seriamente o que Zara lhe dissera.

— Pensei no que você falou sobre colocar os fantas mas do passado para descansar. — Ele fez uma pausa. — E compreendi que precisava descobrir o que aconte ceu com a minha mãe.

Zara fitou-o, mas não conseguiu notar, no brilho de seus enigmáticos olhos azul, qualquer indício do que ele averiguara.

— E você descobriu?

— Sim. — Ao longe, ouviu uma mulher gritar para alguém que o jantar estava pronto, o que ô fez pensar em todas as formas diferentes com que as pessoas vi viam suas vidas. Pensou em sua mãe e no que ele havia descoberto.

— Quando chegou à Inglaterra, ela começou a tra balhar como empacotadora de saladas numa fábrica — disse bem devagar. — Que foi o único trabalho que conseguiu. — Era um trabalho torturante, com expedien tes intermináveis e salário baixíssimo, mas ainda era mais do que teria ganhado em Moscou. — Como ela, as outras mulheres que trabalhavam lá eram todas imi grantes e moravam em trailers. — Às vezes, ela viajava até uma cidade próxima para aproveitar a noite de sábado, e foi lá que conheceu um homem. — Houve uma pausa antes que ele voltasse a falar. — Era mais velho do que ela e muitíssimo rico, e ficou completamente cativado por sua beleza. — Ela lhe contou sua historia, e ele ficou comovido por ela estar tentando conseguir uma vida melhor para seu filhinho, que morava tão lon ge. — Assim, ele lhe deu dinheiro extra para mandar para mim em Moscou.

Nikolai fitou os olhos de Zara e deu com os ombros em resposta à pergunta silenciosa.

— Sim, nessa época, ela estava dormindo com ele, embora, pelo que entendi os dois realmente se ama vam, mas foi apenas quando viu o tamanho da cama em que ela dormia em seu trailer miserável, que ele anunciou que ia comprar uma casa para eles e levá-la para morar lá.

— Quer dizer que ela se casou?

Houve mais uma pausa e desta vez ela o viu contorcer a boca.

— Isso jamais foi uma opção, porque o amante de minha mãe já era casado — disse pesadamente. — E ele lhe disse desde o começo que não tinha intenção alguma de deixar sua esposa e filhos. — Inclusive, a casa de sua família ficava na cidade vizinha, e ele raramente passava uma noite com a minha mãe.

Agora Zara estava confusa.

— Então por que ela ficou? — E por que ela não man dou o dinheiro para você?

— Ela ficou porque se viu dividida. — Ela o amava, e o dinheiro era bom demais para que recusasse. — Ela pen sou que poderia me dar um futuro num piscar de olhos. — E ela mandou o dinheiro; muito dinheiro. — O problema foi que o dinheiro nunca chegou a mim_. _— Ele cerrou os punhos. — Minha tia e o amante embolsaram cada rublo que chegou ao apartamento, e gastaram a maior parte do dinheiro com bebida. — Pior ainda, destruíram a maior parte das cartas que ela escreveu para mim.

— Oh, Nikolai. — Zara levou a mão até a boca. — Isso é absolutamente terrível. — O que... O que aconteceu?

— Ela morreu — disse Nikolai. — E quando foram ver seus pertences, descobriram que havia passado anos tentando fazer com que as autoridades permitissem que ela me levasse para a Inglaterra.

— Como... Como você descobriu tudo isso? — sus surrou Zara.

— Localizei o filho dele. — Foi surpreendentemente prestativo... Na verdade, foi extraordinariamente gene roso considerando as circunstâncias. — Ele disse que o pai dele realmente amou a minha mãe, mas que era leal à família. — Ele me levou à sepultura dela. — Eu...

A forma como as palavras ficaram presas na gargan ta de Nikolai foi como uma facada no coração de Zara, que se levantou e caminhou até ele, não se importando com o estado de seu relacionamento ou se estava ter minado ou não. Não se importando com nada além de uma necessidade feroz de abraçá-lo, abraçá-lo forte.

— Sinto muito.

Por um momento, ele resistiu, e então passou os bra ços em torno da cintura e repousou seu rosto nos seios dela.

— Como eu a julguei mal — disse amargamente.

— O que mais você poderia ter feito? — Não tinha ne nhuma evidência de nada disto... Apenas a realidade da sua vida. — Você era apenas uma criança... Capturada num mundo de adultos com todas suas necessidades confli tantes. — Como você poderia saber que era uma vítima da ganância de sua tia? — Ela respirou; fundo antes de expelir o ar rapidamente. — Você fez as pazes com ela agora, Nikolai.

— Como? — ele inquiriu. — Como fiz isso?

— Porque você descobriu a verdade... Que ela estava fazendo o melhor que podia. — E você a perdoou. — Você a perdoou, não perdoou? — E agora você terá de aprender atambém perdoar a si mesmo. — É isso que teria desejado. — Você precisaperdoar a si mesmo, Nikolai... Senão todos os esforços dela terão sido em vão.

Zara levantou o rosto de Nikolai e se curvou para beijá-lo. Quando finalmente afastou os lábios, manteveo rosto próximo do dele.

— Concorda Nikolai? — insistiu Zara.

Sabia que estava certa. Assim como sabia que não teria buscado pela verdade se não tivesse sido por Zara. Ele teria simplesmente enterrado em seu coração todas as perguntas não respondidas e deixado que elas o devorassem por dentro. Ele assentiu.

— Eu te devo muito — disse baixinho.

— Você não me deve nada.

— Devo sim — Ele apenas não sabia como pagar a dívida. A melhor coisa que poderia fazer por Zara tal vez fosse ir embora e deixá-la em paz. Segurando forte a cintura de Zara, respirou fundo e sentiu o pungentearoma de folhas de tomateiro em sua pele, enquanto o desejo extraía dele todas suas boas intenções. — E senti muita saudade de você.

— Bem, com issoeu posso concordar. — Também senti saudades de você.

Rudemente, ele a puxou para seu colo e abriu os de dos da mão deliberadamente sobre seu seio.

— Quanta saudade você sentiu?

— É... — ela sentiu seus olhos fecharem. — difícil quantificar.

— Poderíamos tentar.

— Sim, poderíamos.

Ele olhou para ela.

— Acha que devemos continuar de onde paramos?

Cada instinto do corpo de Zara gritava para que fosse cuidadosa. Que se protegesse contra sofrimento potencial. Porque ele não estava lhe oferecendo nada diferente, não era mesmo? Apenas mais do mesmo.

— Não sei Nikolai — ela sussurrou. — Apenas não sei.

— Não sabe? — Eu acho que sabe. — Começou a beijá-la, lábios roçando provocativamente os dela en quanto o beijo se prolongava cada vez mais excitante. Nikolai deslizou a mão por baixo da camisa de malha de Zara e ela se viu engolfada por uma onda de calor quando ele começou a tocar seu seio. Ela estava ansio sa por ele. Impaciente por ele.

Ousada, ela deixou os dedos roçarem o volume nas calças jeans de Nikolai até que ele arfasse alto.

— Se não sairmos daqui dentro de um minuto, cor reremos o risco de sermos indiciados por indecência.

— Você... — Ela lambeu os próprios lábios, que pa reciam subitamente ter inchado para o dobro do tama nho. — Você certa vez se vangloriou do quanto pode ser discreto.

Ele já fizera isso? Sim, era verdade. Em um carro, na encosta de uma montanha na França, quando seu desejo de possuí-la fora urgente. E por mais impossível que pudesse parecer, neste momento seu desejo por ela era ainda maior, mas ele não a queria mais como uma simples amante.

Ele a queria da forma mais fundamental de todas: queria estar dentro de seu corpo, e este não, era o lugar.

— Não estou me vangloriando agora, angel moy.— Sou um homem regenerado e humilde.

Claro que era. Com um sorriso esperançoso, Zara tracejou o contorno de seus lábios com o dedo.

— Q... Quer ir para casa?

— Na verdade... — Sua voz soou trêmula. — Acho que eu gostaria de conhecer seu quarto, agora que estou aqui. — Quer me mostrar onde é?

— Oh, sim — sussurrou Zara, descobrindo-se im possibilitada de esperar um momento a mais.

Pareceu um pouco ousado conduzi-lo pela escadaria estreita até o quartinho no qual dormia desde a infân cia. Ela o modificara desde aquela época, é claro. Fazia muito tempo que seus quebra-cabeças e a fazendinha de brinquedo tinham sido substituídos por livros, e na parede havia ampliações de fotos que tirara enquanto estava na faculdade. Mas ninguém além dela jamais deitara nesta cama, e por algum motivo esse fato fazia com que Nikolai parecesse extremamente significativo. Ela estava analisando demais a situação porqueo amava? Sim, ela o amava, exatamente como ele aaconselhara a não fazer. Não o assuste,disse a si mesma enquanto continha o desejo avassalador de dizer o que sentia. Mesmo assim, por mais que tentasse controlar seus sentimentos, Zara descobriu-se assoberbada por emoções enquanto tirava os grampos de seus cabelos. Na verdade estava tão assoberbada que ficou simplesmente parada ali, indefesa e imóvel, enquanto ele retirava sua camisa de malha e sutiã, e abaixava as calças jeans por suas pernas trêmulas, até deixá-la totalmente nua. Nikolai arrancou o cinto e impacientemente livrou-se das próprias roupas. Zara ainda estava tremendo quando ele a fez deitar na cama e a cobriu com sua boca e corpo.

— Zara — sussurrou.

Nikolai beijou-a ardentemente enquanto deixava os dedos sondarem famintos seus seios. Zara gemeu de prazer quando ele encontrou sua intimidade e começou a mover os dedos ritmicamente contra ela.

— Não quero esperar — declarou Nikolai.

— Então não espere! — exclamou enquanto tomava a camisinha de sua mão e começava a colocá-la nele. Os dedos de Zara estavam trêmulos, e seus movimen tos imprecisos. Ela ouviu Nikolai murmurar alguma coisa em sua língua nativa.

— Pelo amor de Deus — murmurou Nikolai. — Você está me enlouquecendo.

— Faça isso para mim, Nikolai — sussurrou Zara. — Faça isso para mim agora_._

O tom exasperado de seu apelo erótico dilacerou sua compostura enquanto ele deslizava para dentro dela, o mais fundo que era possível ir, fazendo-a arfar alto. Era delicioso, pensou enquanto preenchia o calor quen te e apertado da intimidade de Zara. Cada vez é ainda melhor que a anterior, pensou. Sentindo o autocontrole escapar-lhe, concentrou-se nos gritinhos de prazer que Zara emitia a cada arremetida. Essas paredes devem ser finas, pensou subitamente enquanto abaixava a boca até a dela para pressionar ali um beijo vigoroso para abafar o som.

Ele se moveu sobre ela. Dentro dela. De novo e de novo ele a conduziu até as raias do êxtase, até deixá-la enlouquecida de prazer enquanto se coleava debaixo dele. A pele sedosa de Zara era refrescante, e ele podia sentir o agridoce sabor de limonada em sua boca. Mamilos rijos contrastavam com o peso macio dos seios sendo pressionados contra ele. E então, exatamente quando ele pensou que não conseguiria suportar por um segundo a mais, o flexível corpo de Zara começou a se arquear debaixo do dele. Essa foi á última coisa que ele percebeu antes de seu corpo ser transpassado por um orgasmo tão poderoso que ô fez gritar. Depois, ficaram deitados ali, membros entrelaçados devido à falta de espaço enquanto Nikolai tracejava um pequeno círculo em torno do umbigo dela. O tempo parecia ter sido suspenso, e tudo que Zara conseguia ouvir era o som abafado de seus próprios batimentos cardíacos.

— Acho que algumas mudanças serão necessárias no futuro — ele finalmente disse.

Ela se virou de lado.

— Sim?

— Vou lhe dar uma chave.

— Uma chave? — ela ecoou.

— Da minha casa. — Não faz sentido você depender da governanta sempre que quiser entrar.

Ela não com preendia o significado disso. Ele, que jamais dera uma chave a uma mulher, entregando-lhe uma? E mesmo assim alguma coisa o deixava com medo de lhe dizer isso... Porque poderia ser apenas uma medida temporá ria. Provavelmente eraapenas uma medida temporária.

Ficaria entediado com ela até o final do ano... E ela pro vavelmente também ficaria farta dele.

— E eu quero você na minha casa o máximo que for possível, Zara.

Ela o fitou. Com toda certeza dar-lhe uma chave para sua casa era um pequeno passo adiante... Talvez o primeiro de muitos? Nikolai estava começando a reco nhecer que ela significava alguma coisa para ele? Ela manteve sua voz neutra.

— Você quer mesmo?

— Sim. — De preferência na minha cama — ele mur murou enquanto corria os lábios pelo pescoço dela. — Você nasceu para agraciar a minha cama.

Zara não se deixou perder o sorriso. O que havia pensado? Que porque ela o encorajara a enfrentar a ver dade de seu passado ele iria explodir em amor e emo ção? Que apenas porque ele havia sido carinhoso com ela no jardim, isso realmente significavaalguma coisa? Todos os homens eram carinhosos quando queriam fazer sexo com uma mulher. E conter sentimentos de inse gurança era o que as mulheres faziam quando amavam um homem...

— Acho que eu deveria dizer "obrigada".

— Bem, eu acho que você pode demonstrar o quan to está agradecida de outras formas, milayamoya.Ele empurrou uma mecha de cabelos de cima da curva ten tadora de seus lábios e a fitou, pensativo. — Suponho que você ainda não vai abrir mão do seu trabalho como garçonete.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

— Você sabe que não posso fazer isso, Nikolai.

As necessidades conflitantes de ambos pairavam no ar, mas Nikolai sabia que seria desonesto dar falsas es peranças a Zara. A não ser que tivesse certeza de que seria capaz de cumpri-las...

— Nesse caso, você precisa estar preparada para o fato de que ocasionalmente irei viajar.

— Afinal, o meu trabalho exige isso. — Ah, sim. — Talvez devamos nos aven turar um pouco para fora do quarto daqui por diante. — E se você vai começar a me acompanhar regularmente a eventos sociais, terá de perder um pouco desse seu orgulho teimoso.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Como assim?

— Terá de permitir que passe a lhe oferecer um guarda-roupa adequado. — Não pode continuar pegando vestidos emprestados com Emma no último minuto. — Ele deslizou a mão entre as pernas de Zara e viu seus olhos escurecerem. — Pode fazer isso?

Zara engoliu em seco enquanto tentava aplacar a maré crescente de desejo... Mas estava perdida. Estava prestes a enterrar seus princípios e aceitar qualquer coisa que Nikolai quisesse lhe oferecer, porque ela o amava demais para ir embora. Ele iria lhe dar a cha ve de sua casa, e o preço para isso era que ela teria de deixá-lo vesti-la conforme julgava necessário. E ela iria deixar que ele fizesse isso porque o amava, e em seu coração sempre arderia á esperança de que um dia ele viria a amá-la também. O amor a enfraquecera, e o desejo minara todas suas forças, permitindo-a transformar-se no prêmio tradicional de um homem rico: sua amante.

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

— Então você vai voltar... Quando?

Com um sorriso, Nikolai desabraçou e abaixou de volta o vestido de Zara. Planejara despedir-se dela com um beijo longo na porta de sua casa em Kensington. O que não planejara tinha sido que o beijo crescesse para uma cópula afoita e muito eró tica contra a parede. Era isso que fazia com ele.

Que ainda fazia. Ela o intoxicava tanto que não conseguia pensar direito.

— Voltarei no fim de semana — murmurou Nikolai. — Sofrendo de jet lag e provavelmente de mau humor, mas pelo menos enquanto estiver em Nova York, pode rei desfrutar de uma noite de sono sem interrupção.

— Não faço nada para tentar você, Nikolai.

— Sim, você faz. — Você existe. — Ele riu baixo. — E não seja tímida, milaya moya._ — _Você sabe muito bem o efeito que exerce em mim. — Ele olhou para ela por um longo momento. — Queria que você estivesse vin do comigo — disse ele, subitamente.

Zara sentiu o coração dar um pequeno pulo dento do peito, mas meneou a cabeça com um sorriso. Afinal, não decidira que precisavadesses momentos; afastada dele quando estivesse em viagem de negócios? Que precisava disso para assegurar a si mesma que podiafuncionar sem ele e que era bom treinar isso. Para se acostumar a viver sem ele, caso o romance acabasse amanhã.

— Bem, não posso — disse ela. — Sou uma traba lhadora.

Ele franziu a boca, porque o espírito independen te que ele admirara tanto se tornara nada além de um peso em torno de seus pescoços. Sua insistência em trabalhar por pouco mais de algumas migalhas mantinha-a afastada dele; e amantes não deviam sempre estar disponíveis?

— Então você vai continuar trabalhando — repe tiu ele, secamente. — Temos algum compromisso na agenda?

— Uma festa em Primrose Hill na noite que você vai voltar.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Droga.

— Nós não precisamos ir.

— Não, não precisamos. — Ele plantou um último beijo nos lábios dela. — Mas acho que devemos. — Um político encarregado de promover energia alternativa no sudeste da Ásia estará presente. — Gostaria de conver sar com ele.

— Está bem.

Zara ficou parada diante da porta, observando-o vol tar à limusine compreendendo o malabarismo que fa zia para manter seu império. Ele lhe dirigiu um breve sorriso, mas ela notou que os pensamentos dele já esta vam em outra parte e que ele estava abrindo sua pasta para pegar documentos que iria ler a caminho do aero porto. Desde o começo do relacionamento ela compreendera que ele aplicava muito vigor ao seu trabalho. Na verdade, aplicava vigor a tudo. Ao jogo, às festas, ao sexo, aos negócios. Ela fechou a porta da frente, com preendendo que todas suas perguntas não respondidas a respeito do que ela iria fazer com sua vida tinham se tornado principalmente teórica. Porque sabia agora o quanto havia se anulado quando concordara em come çar a viver com Nikolai. Seu futuro estava tão incerto quanto sempre fora, talvez até ainda mais. Agora não havia a menor possibilidade de partir para a faculda de de agricultura para reiniciar o curso, porque assim ela praticamente não iria mais vê-lo. E ela sabia que ele não iria aprovar isso. Apenas tolerava seu trabalho como garçonete... Contanto que os turnos não impedis sem que os dois passassem as noites juntos.

Atualmente, vinham saindo muito mais como casal do que antes, com Zara exibindo um dos muitos vesti dos exclusivos que insistia em comprar para ela e que agora estavam pendurados no closet. Ainda gostava de usar os vestidos de Emma sempre que possível, mas havia muitas outras coisas que pareciam essenciais ao seu guarda-roupa; e que sua amiga não podia fornecer. Macias botas de couro e sapatos sensuais e pontudos. Frágeis roupas íntimas de seda. Havia vestidos diur nos, saias curtas e blusas de seda, bem como camisolas transparentes que não tinham sido desenhadas para serem usadas por muito tempo. Seria uma mentirosa se negasse gostar das roupas ou que finalmente compre endia por que elas eram essenciais à sua nova vida. Ela rapidamente compreendera que as pessoas ficavam in tensamente interessadas em seu oligarca russo e que, de certa forma, o que ela vestia refletia nele. Zara não gostava particularmente da atenção que sua presença sempre atraía, mas estava aprendendo a lidar com isso. E se algumas vezes parava para pensar no quanto as coisas haviam mudado pouco, rapidamente empurrava esses pensamentos para o fundo da mente. Qual era o sentido de remoer o fato de que os sentimentos que ele nutria por ela não haviam se aprofundado? Ela não podia realmente começar a se queixar a esse respeito, podia? Não quando Nikolai a alertara bem no come ço que espécie de homem ele era. Era elaque manti nha acesa aquela estúpida fagulha de esperança. Que rezava pelo dia em que ele iria abrir o coração para ela.

Acumulou muitos compromissos de trabalho para coincidir com sua viagem a Nova York, e os dias atarefados concederam à sua vida alguma espécie de es trutura. Fizeram com que ela sentisse que tinha algum propósito em vez de ficar ociosa, esperando pelo re torno de seu amante. E isso significava que ela tinha sua própria, modesta, fonte de renda, independente dele. Ela já havia decidido comprar para ele alguma coisa com seu salário modesto, um pequeno presente de boas-vindas, algo que pudesse dar a ele_, _para lhe mostrar o quanto sentia sua falta. Mostrar-lhe o quan to se importava, de um modo que ela jamais ousaria expressar com palavras.

No dia anterior do seu retorno, Zara foi trabalhar em um almoço de diretoria, bem no coração da cidade. Foi um evento longo e regado a muita bebida, e um dos executivos que ela conhecia bem de vista olha-a com curiosidade quando começou a servir-lhe café.

— É verdade que você conhece Nikolai Komarov? — questionou.

A xícara que Zara estava segurando tremeu em sua mão quando viu várias cabeças inebriadas virarem-se em sua direção.

— Bem... Sim. — Conheço.

— Meu Deus! — Como pode?

Estupidamente, Zara sentiu seu rosto ficar verme lho. O que poderia dizer? Que ficara com ele numa festa que havia invadido e que a partir daí eles haviam descoberto uma explosão de química sexual que até agora não dava sinais de arrefecimento? Você não está sendo paga para satisfazer a curiosidade desse homem, disse a si mesma. Ele é um cliente, não um amigo.

— Oh, é uma longa história. — O senhor me dá licen ça? — ela acrescentou apressada enquanto pegava na mesa um bule de café vazio. — Acho melhor pegar mais café.

Conseguiu terminar o trabalho sem ter de responder a mais perguntas, e depois foi se encontrar com Emma para beberem alguma coisa, esperando que sua amiga estivesse explodindo de empolgação com o fato de que o principal comprador da loja de Nikolai em Nova York havia requisitado uma reunião, com vistas a encomen dar uma futura coleção de roupas. Entretanto, Emma não estava explodindo de empolgação. Na verdade, pa recia triste de um modo muito incomum, sentada a uma mesinha de canto com duas taças de vinho e um pacote de amendoins salgados.

— Não me diga que cancelaram a reunião! — excla mou Zara, ansiosa.

— Não, não... Está tudo em andamento.

— Então, por que essa cara?

Houve uma pausa. Emma lambeu um pouco de sal do dedo e levantou o rosto sua expressão estava des confortável.

— Err, está tudo... Bementre você e Nikolai?

Zara franziu a testa.

— Que espécie de pergunta é essa?

Houve mais uma pausa.

— Isto é muito difícil para mim, Zara. — Principalmen te porque realmente gosto de Nikolai, e ele abriu mui tas portas para mim.

— Emma, pare... — Você está me assustando. — O que é?

— Isto. — Tirando um jornal da bolsa, Emma jo gou-o na mesa. — Sei que você não lê os tablóides e, provavelmente, é tudo um monte de mentiras, mas...

Zara pegou o jornal. Estava dobrado de modo a dei xar o caderno social aberto; com suas usuais matérias pagas disfarçadas de notícias. E no topo da página estava uma foto de Nikolai, batida perto de uma casa de aparência deslumbrante, ao lado de uma mulher ainda mais deslumbrante. Zara não tinha visto o blockbuster de aventura que estava no momento batendo recordes de bilheteria, mas sabia que a atriz francesa fotografada ao lado de Nikolai era a mocinha do fil me. E bastava olhar uma vez para sua beleza felina para saber exatamente a razão.

Zara sentiu a garganta ressecar e o coração bater mais forte enquanto corria os olhos pelo texto.

Dizia que os dois haviam compa recido a uma festa juntos. Dizia que haviam aprecia do a companhia um do outro. Dizia que ele havia lhe dado uma carona para casa. Claro que havia.

Também dizia que a atriz no momento estava promovendo seu novo filme em... Zara arfou baixo quando as duas palavras saltaram da página do jornal para perfurar seus olhos. Nova York!

Zara colocou o jornal de volta na mesinha, notando que suas mãos tremiam.

— Obrigado por me mostrar — disse rouca, e bebeu um bom gole de vinho. — Posso ficar com o jornal?

— Zara...

— Não. — Não me diga nada. — Está tudo bem, Emma. — Palavra. — Nunca nutri nenhuma ilusão a respeito de meu caso com Nikolai. — Quero dizer, você realmente achou que iria durar?

Zara conseguiu manter a compostura enquanto retor nava para casa, ou melhor, à casa de Nikolai, e então saiu para os lindos jardins enquanto pensava no que deveria fazer.

Ela lembrou a noite em que viera para cá, alheia ao fato de que Nikolai secretamente a havia contratado para trabalhar para ele, e o vira de pé na outra extre midade do gramado, olhos reluzindo com fogo gélido enquanto a fitavam. Ele a quisera por muitas razões di ferentes, e ela o quisera. Tinha sido simples assim. O desejo que sentia por Nikolai parecia ter se entranhado no DNA dela, e nada do que acontecera desde então suavizara o sentimento. E quanto ao futuro? O futu ro no qual ela havia resolutamente tentado não pensar desde que eles haviam se reunido? Ela realmente fora tão estúpida a ponto de esperar que eles pudessem ter um futuro juntosquando atrizes internacionais de gran de beleza natural estavam ao alcance de seus dedos? Apenas presumira... O quê? Que ele seria fiel? Por que ela haveria de pensar isso quando ele jamais lhe ofere cera sua fidelidade? Jamais lhe oferecera nada além de uma atração física mútua que chegava a queimar de tão ardente. Ele não lhe oferecera isso nem mesmo depois que os dois haviam se reunido após sua separação.

A recepção de boas-vindas que ela planejara para Nikolai foi abandonada: o livro de arte com fotogra fias de Moscou, que comprara com o dinheiro de seu próprio salário de garçonete, foi banido para o fundo do guarda-roupa por mãos cujas costas estavam umedecidas por lágrimas quentes.

Planejara usar uma rou pa íntima sexy. Planejara alguma espécie de ritual de sedução. Agora todos esses planos á deixavam; enjoa da. Afinal, por que haveria de se comportar como uma prostituta de alta classe, o tipo de mulher que ela sem pre desprezara?

As horas até o retorno de Nikolai arrastaram-se com excruciante lentidão. Finalmente, ele telefonou para dizer que estava voltando do aeroporto. Ela caminhou de um lado para o outro até ouvir o som de seu carro se aproximando e a porta da frente baten do. Zara recompôs-se mentalmente para saudá-lo. Não iria gritar, discutir ou perder o autocontrole. Ela iria se comportar como uma mulher adulta, agindo da forma mais calma que pudesse.

Ela dera á tarde de folga para a governanta, para a surpresa da mulher, e supôs que fosse irônico que esti vesse começando a se comportar como a dona da casa imediatamente antes de deixá-la.

Com o coração baten do forte, Zara foi esperar por ele na ampla sala de sol nos fundos da casa, onde as portas envidraçadas tinham sido abertas para deixar entrar o delicioso aroma da tar de de verão. Numa das mesinhas de café jazia o jornal, dobrado para mostrar a foto em preto e branco de sua linda amante famosa.

— Zara?

— Estou aqui!

O coração de Zara se contorceu com dor quando ela ouviu o som dos seus passos se aproximando, um som único e exclusivo de Nikolai. Como diabos ela ha via aprendido a conhecer e amar esse som particular num espaço de tempo tão curto?

Nikolai parou no vão da porta, olhos estreitando ao ver a expressão séria e fria de Zara.

Da última vez que passara tanto tempo fora ela o recebera com a paixão de uma mulher cujo marido estivera na guerra. Zara havia se atirado em seus braços e começado a desesperadamente desatar sua gravata. Não esta noite. Esta noite seu rosto estava pálido e marcado por olheiras. E não havia seda delineando as curvas de seu corpo. Em vez disso, estava de calças jeans e camisa de malha, com a logomarca desbotada de sua antiga universidade. Não haviam combinado de sair direto para uma festa?

— Olá, Zara — disse com suavidade.

— Olá, Nikolai.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Sem beijo?

Zara deveria beijá-lo e fingir que nada aconteceu? Talvez deixar para perguntar a ele depois, quando es tivesse de guarda baixa; e propenso a deixar escapar a verdade.

A quem ela estava enganando? Se Nikolai estava saindo com outras mulheres, não iria contar nada a ela. O relacionamento estava essencialmente terminado, dependia apenas de se ela iria deixá-lo ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa, ou se iria sacrificá-lo rápida e piedo samente.

— Você não vai se vestir para a festa? — Nikolai perguntou quando viu que ela não havia se movido.

— Não.

— Não quer ir?

— Na verdade, não. — Ela respirou; fundo e o fitou.

— Como estava Nova York?

— Algo me diz que devo tomar cuidado com o que responder.

— E o que faz com que você sinta isso, Nikolai? — Culpa?

— Culpa?— Ele franziu a boca com compreensão crescente enquanto despia o paletó e o jogava num dos sofás. Ele afrouxou a gravata, impaciente, como se es tivesse se livrando do laço da forca. — Não é justo dei xar que o prisioneiro saiba do que é acusado?

Prisioneiro?A bizarra escolha de palavras chamou a atenção de Zara. Balançou a cabeça, buscando por palavras que lhe permitissem manter a dignidade... E não soar como uma esposa ciumenta. Reconhecia que não fazia sentido em brigar com ele apenas porque, a despeito de todo seu dinheiro e posses, ele era incapaz de lhe dar a única coisa que ela queria.

— Como estava Marie-Claire?

— Quem?

Ela engoliu em seco. Ele iria se; fazer de idiota? Iria fingir ignorância para fazer com que ela achasse que estava enlouquecendo?

— A atriz francesa de quem você é tão íntimo!

— A atriz francesa de quem; sou tão íntimo — ele repetiu lentamente.

— Em todos os sentidos!

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— É disto que estou falando! — Pegou o jornal e o empurrou para ele. — Aqui está preto no branco. — Ne gue agora se ousar!

Nikolai baixou os olhos para a foto e abriu um leve sorriso de reconhecimento. Muitas fotos como essa ti nham sido publicadas no decorrer dos anos. Às vezes, as imagens tinham sido fiéis à verdade e, às vezes, ti nham estado absurdamente distantes dela. Uma fração de segundo capturada em filme de alguém sorrindo para você e parecia que vocês dois estavam vivendo num mundo particular de amor. Aprendera muitas coi sas durante todo esse tempo em que passara às vistas do público, e uma delas era que a câmera podia ser uma testemunha muito pouco confiável.

— Você acreditou nesse pasquim?— perguntou com desprezo. — Sem me perguntar primeiro?

— Quem é ela? — inquiriu Zara.

— Achei que você sabia quem ela era! — Por que eu devo me dar ao trabalho de responder às suas acusações se você já se decidiu?

— Ela estava em Nova York!

— Junto com mais dez milhões de pessoas!

— Não acha que me deve a cortesia de uma explica ção, Nikolai? — inquiriu Zara, coração acelerado.

— E você não deve a mima cortesia de me mostrar um pouco de confiança?

Zara piscou atordoada, estava errado, e agora esta va invertendo a situação para fazer com que elaficasse com a impressão de ter feito algo errado.

— Quando essa foto foi tirada?

Com um suspiro cansado, caminhou até o armário de bebidas e se serviu de um pequeno copo de vodca. Ele bebeu apenas parte do líquido antes de pousar o copo na bancada e se virar para fitá-la.

— Foi tirada enquanto estávamos brigados.

— Ta vendo?!

— Fui a uma festa e ela estava lá. — Nós conversamos e ela me pediu uma carona para casa.

— Carona a qual você, obviamente, deu!

— Seria falta; de cavalheirismo recusar.

— E todos nós sabemos o quanto você pode ser ca valheiro no banco traseiro de um carro, Nikolai!

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Por que não me pergunta de uma vez se dormi com ela, Zara?

— Você dormiu?

— Não, claro que não! — explodiu Nikolai, golpe ando o punho com tanta força na bancada do armário de bebidas que o copo estremeceu, derramando vodca. — Não durmo com mais ninguém desde a primeira vez que te vi... É como se as outras mulheres nem mesmo existissem!

— Simplesmente não consigo ficar farto de você!

Ela mordeu o lábio; ele falou como se aquilo fos se algo mais significativo do que uma mera obsessão sexual.

— Acho isso muito difícil de acreditar.

— Ah, aposto que você acha — disse ele. — O que é preciso para te convencer, Zara? — Achei que poderia conduzir a situação lentamente. — Mostrar o quanto me importo com você de formas verdadeiras_. _— Assim, não objetei quando você insistiu em continuar trabalhando como garçonete... Embora o dinheiro que lhe paguem seja ridículo. — Eu admiro sua independência, é bom fri sar. — E gosto de todos aqueles presentinhos que você compra para mim quando estou fora.

— Nikolai...

— Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Você vive fa lando que quer ser igual a mim, mas, emocionalmente, não tem coragem de tentar. — Você ousou ser terna comi go da primeira vez em que fizemos amor... Mas agora é como se você estivesse se contendo o tempo todo. — Você costumava fazer com que eu escavasse bem fundo den tro de mim próprio. — Jamais teria descoberto a respeito de minha mãe se não tivesse sido por sua maldita insis tência. — Às vezes eu não gostava, mas pelo menos você fazia com que eu encarasse coisas que me recusava a ver. — Fazia com que eu me sentisse vivo_. _— Mas não mais. — Agora tudo que eu consigo de você é precisamente... — ele estalou os dedos e franziu o rosto — nada.

Chocada, ela levou a mão à boca.

— Nikolai...

— Dei a você mais do que já dei a qualquer mulher, e não sei o que mais resta para lhe dar... Porque não te nho mais nada. — Nada! — Você finge não se importar; com meu dinheiro ou poder, mas mesmo assim, sinto que, lá no fundo, você despreza essas coisas. — Você vê apenas o dinheiro e o poder, em vez do homem que existe por baixo dessas coisas, o homem que foi estúpido o bas tante para achar que você seria capaz de enxergá-lo. — Ele se curvou para pegar seu paletó e caminhou até a porta, e foi apenas quando Zara o ouviu falando ao telefone com seu chofer, que ela compreendeu que ele estava indo embora!

— Para onde está indo? — gritou ela.

— A festa! — Se recebo uma recepção vazia como esta em casa, talvez deva tentar alguma medida de conforto em algum outro lugar. — E se vou ser acusado de alguma coisa que não fiz, posso pelo menos fazer por merecer a culpa!

Zara ouviu a porta bater no exato instante que co meçou a pronunciar o nome dele, e saiu da casa bem a tempo de ver o carro se afastando. Por um momento considerou sair correndo pela via atrás dele, mas o ve ículo poderoso já tinha passado pelos portões eletrô nicos, luzes traseiras piscando.

Coração acelerado, ela viu os portões se fecharem. Tinha ido até a festa!Fa lara com ela mais honestamente do que nunca, e então fora embora. E, subitamente, compreendeu seu próprio papel no que dera errado. Ela o acusara de infidelidade porque estivera disposta a acreditar no pior a respeito dele. Não era de espantar que o relacionamento não houvesse se aprofundado enquanto ela estivera parada, apenas esperando que saísse da linha. Ao mesmo tem po, ele jamais lhe dera nenhuma razão para acreditar que estava interessado em outras mulheres. Talvez sua falta de confiança em Nikolai não fosse causada pela relutância dele em lhe oferecer qualquer futuro de lon go prazo, e sim por sua própria insegurança de que um homem como ele estivesse disposto a viver com uma mulher como ela.

Portanto, haviam chegado a um impasse, com cada um deles assustado demais para prosseguir.

Ela por que sentia medo de ser magoada, e Nikolai porque simplesmente não sabia como expressar emoção. Distraída, Zara olhou para seu lindo jardim. Por que um homem que podia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse iria se importar com alguém, a não ser que sentisse algo!E enquanto isso ele havia lhe dado as costas e ido embora. Saído para alguma festa sofisti cada, onde todas as mulheres solteiras iriam dar em cima dele.

— Não! — A palavra estrangulada saiu por sua gar ganta enquanto ela pegava o convite no console da lareira. Por que qual era o sentido de acalentar uma centelha de esperança se você não permitia que o sen timento deflagrasse para uma chama forte o bastante para derreter toda dúvida e incerteza? Qual era o senti do de jogar sem arriscar se essa estratégia gerava ape nas desconfiança e infelicidade? Talvez fosse chegada á hora de dizer a Nikolai exatamente o quanto ela o amava e ver o que acontecia.

Saiu correndo e então, minutos depois, estava diante dos portões, na rua principal, tentando pegar um táxi. Viu um do outro lado da estrada e, sob uma cacofonia de buzinas zangadas, esquivou-se pelo tráfego para fa zer sinal para o veículo e entrar nele.

— Para Primrose Hill — disse ofegante enquanto o taxista desligava a luz amarela do táxi. — O mais rápi do que o senhor puder.

A festa estava sendo oferecida numa casa que era tão imponente quanto imaginara, e ao ver as pesso as imaculadamente vestidas que estavam entrando, subitamente deu-se conta do quanto devia estar hor rível com faces rubras e cabelos desgrenhados. Mas não deu a mínima para isso. Havia uma coisa muito mais importante em jogo aqui do que sua aparência. Apenas rezou para que não fosse tarde demais... Tocou a campainha e o mordomo uniformizado levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Sim? — questionou o homem.

— Vim para a festa!

Ele contorceu o rosto numa expressão de: eu não acredito em você.

— E a senhora tem convite?

— Sim. — Aqui está. — Graças a Deus tivera o bom-senso de trazer o convite.

Empurrou o cartão para o mordomo e passou por ele, não se importando com o que ele pensasse.

O murmúrio das vozes e o tilintar dos copos dirigiu seus passos até a sala de estar do primeiro pavimento, e quando entrou no cômodo, um silêncio absoluto se fez, mas talvez fosse porque ela era a única pessoa na sala que estivesse usando calças jeans desbotadas e camisa de malha com a frase "Estudantes de Agricultura Fa zem no Campo". Todos os olhos pareceram estar fixos nela, mas Zara estava consciente de apenas um par. Ela podia ver Nikolai no fundo da sala, mas daquela dis tância não conseguia compreender se estava com raiva ou achando aquilo divertido... Ou ambas as opções.

E percebeu que simplesmente não se importava. Mesmo que isso fosse tarde demais, precisava saber como ela se sentia. Caminhou direto até Nikolai e a loura que estivera sorrindo para ele agora olhava chocada para Zara, como se ela fosse uma assassina serial que acaba ra de invadir a festa.

— Nikolai? — disse a mulher, numa voz pequena e esganiçada que combinava com seu corpo esbelto e envolto em um vestido de alta costura.

Nikolai nem pareceu ter ouvido a mulher. Seus olhos estreitos estavam fixos e intensos.

— Zara.

— Sim — ela sussurrou.

— Isto é uma surpresa.

Zara considerou convidar Nikolai a acompanhá-la até outro cômodo, onde pudessem conversar em par ticular, mas Zara temia que se esperasse um segundo a mais, perderia a coragem e não seria capaz de dizer ás palavras que agora borbulharam de sua boca.

— Eu te amo, Nikolai Komarov — disse Zara em uma voz baixa, mas intensa. — Eu te amo a tanto tem po que já esqueci como é não te amar. — Só estava assus tada demais para dizer isso antes.

Ele não disse uma única palavra, apenas continuou a fitá-la com aqueles frios olhos azuis.

Zara respirou fundo.

— Tinha medo de que se lhe mostrasse como me sentia, isso abriria as comportas de um sentimento muito poderoso. — E achei que você não queria um amor como esse.

Por um momento houve um silêncio tão longo que o tempo pareceu se estender, como um pedaço de elás tico. Diga alguma coisa,ela rogou silenciosamente. Diga qualquer coisa, mas pelomenos diga algo.Não houve nem sorriso nem palavras. Nikolai ficou sim plesmente parado ali, tão silencioso e imóvel quanto um bloco de pedra e Zara; viu a expressão de choque e mais alguma coisa que escureceu seus olhos. Alguma coisa que parecia um pouco com medo... De um ho mem que não tinha medo de nada. Mas esse também não amava nada. Ao menos fora o que ele lhe dissera, com todas as letras. Enquanto ouvia o silêncio pesado, Zara compreendeu que seu maior pesadelo acabara de se tornar realidade. Sua estratégia não havia funciona do. Nikolai realmentenão a amava, nem mesmo se im portava o suficiente para murmurar algumas palavras de conforto, que poderiam servir ao menos para lhe poupar da vergonha que estava passando diante dessas pessoas. Estava de pé olhando para ela como se fosse alguma espécie de louca, enquanto o restante das pes soas na sala assistia a tudo com uma combinação de divertimento e horror.

— Eu sinto muito — sussurrou Zara. — Não devia ter vindo.

Zara virou-se e saiu cambaleante da sala. O silên cio se tornou cada vez mais insuportável à medida que atravessava o saguão de entrada, passava pelo solene mordomo e saía para a rua.

Trêmula, agarrou o corrimão de ferro diante da casa e respirou; fundo; várias vezes, mas ainda sentia-se fraca e tonta... Como se estivesse à beira de um desmaio. Não podia se der a esse luxo... Não com as pessoas ainda chegando. Eutenho de ir embora,disse a si mesma. Eu tenho de sair daquiantesque acabe fazendo um pa pel de idiota ainda maior.Às cegas, conseguiu chegar até o fim da rua, visão borrada pelas lágrimas e gosto ácido na garganta enquanto tentava engolir as lágrimas que cresciam em intensidade. O lampejo de ver no fim da rua a fez começar a caminhar até lá, algum instinto propelindo-a para a luz e o espaço de Primrose Hill. E foi quando ouviu passos correndo às suas costas e o som de alguém chamando seu nome. Teria reconhecido os passos e o sensual sotaque russo de Nikolai a qui lômetros de distância. Mas Zara não reduziu o ritmo, porque a última coisa que queria era encará-lo. O que ela deveria fazer virar-se e lhe dizer que estava bem e que não se importava por ter se humilhado dizendo-lhe que o amava na frente de uma sala cheia de grã-finos?

— Zara!

Ignorando-o, entrou no parque começou a subir cor rendo a colina, passando pelos postes de iluminação. Sempre fora um dos seus lugares favoritos para piqueniques: um longo percurso pela Northern Line, termi nando numa linda colina que fazia com que você se sentisse voando, mas não hoje. Hoje seus pés pareciam de chumbo e ela rezou para que Nikolai tivesse enten dido a indireta e retornado para sua festa. Deixe-me em paz para lamber minhas feridas, rezou em silêncio. Não torne pior do que já está. Não me faça recordar o momento em que confessei meu amor por você numa sala cheia de gente e você me fitou como se eu tivesse lhe oferecido um copo de veneno.

— Zara!

A voz agora estava mais próxima. Quase em cima dela, na verdade. E então ela sentiu a mão de Nikolai no seu braço, segurando-a com força. Ou melhor, ele estava fazendo com que ela se virasse, como se num movimento de dança ensaiado. Ela se deparou com o rosto de Nikolai, músculos da face muito tensos, e olhos escurecidos por alguma emoção desconhecida.

Furiosa, ela começou a martelar os punhos no peito dele.

— Me larga!

— Não!

— Me larga ou vou gritar até ficar rouca!

— Vou soltar você depois que tiver me ouvido, Zara. — Por favor.

Era uma palavra que ele usava tão raramente que por um momento ela hesitou.

— Por que você está aqui? — Pra rir de mim?

— Zara. — Zara. — Minha; doce Zara...

— Não! — ela interrompeu furiosamente. — Não quero ouvir suas palavras mentirosas!

— Nunca menti para você, Zara. — Você sabe disso.

Ela começou a soluçar quando ele a puxou para mais perto de si.

— Apenas me deixe sozinha, Nikolai — sussurrou arfante. — Não torne pior do que já está.

— Vou fazer com que melhore.

— Você não pode. — Não pode fazer com que melhore.

Ele a segurou por ambos os ombros, de um modo que ela não tinha para onde olhar além de seu rosto.

— Nem se eu lhe disser que te amo? — perguntou em voz baixa. — Ou que tenho sido um idiota? — Que fi quei tão atordoado quanto te vi entrar naquela sala com seu rosto lindo brilhando com amor e empolgação? — E que não compreendi de quanta coragem você deve ter precisado para ir até lá me dizer como se sentia.

— Nikolai...

— Não. — Balançando a cabeça, moveu o rosto para um pouco mais perto do dela, de modo que seus olhos estavam em curso de colisão, os delas cheio de lágri mas e cautelosos, mas abrilhantados pelo verde mais vivo que ele se lembrava de ter visto. — Escute-me bem. — Deixe-me dizer o que devia ter lhe dito lá atrás. — Que não compreendi o valor do que tinha até o momento em que quase a perdi.

Talvez ainda venha a perdê-la, compreendeu amar gamente ao ver o tremor de seus lábios. E se Zara, sua doce e sensual Zara, tivesse decidido que não poderia mais tolerar um homem tão desprovido de emoções? Poderia honestamente culpá-la se era assim que se sen tia? Poderia culpá-la caso decidisse que fora terrivel mente incapaz de até mesmo reconhecer sua declaração de amor?

— Foi um choque — disse com simplicidade, na mais honesta admissão de sentimentos que já oferecera em toda a sua vida. — Foi um choque ouvir você de clarar o seu amor na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. — Depois de uma vida inteira tentando ser o mais discreto possível, aquilo me deixou completamente atordoado, mas você não pode me condenar por ter reagido as sim. — Vou levar muito tempo para esquecer as lições que aprendi na infância. — Ainda era bem novo quando apren di que era necessário bloquear emoções muito fortes. — Não reagir quando uma carta muito esperada não che gava. — Não demonstrar medo quando era deixado sozi nho em casa por dias a fio.

— Nikolai...

— Não — ele disse novamente. — Tenho de lhe di zer isto. — Depois que você saiu, as pessoas começaram a me cercar, olhando-me com pena, como se alguma coi sa terrível tivesse acontecido.

— E foi quando compreendi que alguma coisa terrível iriaacontecer se não encon trasse você e admitisse o que vem crescendo no meu coração e na minha mente há muito tempo.

Nikolai respirou fundo, querendo fazer justiça ao seu amor. Para honrar a mulher que estava de pé à sua frente, depois de tudo que fizera por ele. Tudo que ela lhe dera. Porém, quando vasculhou seu enorme voca bulário, descobriu que as palavras mais simples eram as mais profundas. Talvez fosse por esse motivo que elas fossem as mais difíceis de dizer.

— Eu te amo — disse Nikolai e então exalou um suspiro entrecortado. — Eu estava perdido e solitário como um menininho e nunca aprendi a amar porque ninguém nunca me mostrou como... Até eu conhecer você.

Ela o fitou e compreendeu que tudo que ele estava dizendo era verdade. Ele nuncamentira para ela. Zara engoliu as lágrimas aprisionadas em sua garganta.

— Eu amo muito você, Zara Evans — sussurrou Nikolai. — Uma vida inteira não seria suficiente para lhe dizer o quanto, e é por isso que estive pensando... — ele levantou as pontas dos dedos de Zara até os lá bios. Com olhos ardendo como chama azul beijou cada dedo de Zara, um por vez. — Você pode me dar á honra de se tornar a minha esposa?

A emoção do momento era tão grande, e o choque de sua declaração tão comovente, que as palavras se recu savam a sair. Mais uma vez, Zara assentiu com a cabe ça, piscando para conter as lágrimas, e compreendendo que o ardor que sentia no peito era seu coração inflama do pelo amor que sentia por seu querido Nikolai. Mas Nikolai não precisava de palavras. Terno puxou-a para si e inclinou a boca até a dela. E o beijo que Zara lhe deu foi á única resposta que realmente queria.

**EPÍLOGO**

Nikolai e Zara casaram na igreja russa em Londres, com Zara repetindo alguns de seus votos na linguagem que jurara aprender, embora seu novo marido tenha lhe alertado que o alfabeto cirílico não era fácil.

— Ah, mas gosto de um desafio — ela respondera, levantando os lábios para serem beijados.

— Você gosta? — ele murmurou em resposta.

— Concordei em me casar com você, não concordei?

Ele riu.

— Com certeza.

Para a cerimônia, usou um vestido de seda simples desenhado por Emma, que finalmente conseguira per suadir a mãe de que a equipe do Gourmet International precisava de um uniforme novo. Conseqüentemente, agora que as garçonetes estavam muito chiques, as contratações haviam aumentado exponencialmente. Contudo, conforme se lamentara a mãe de Emma por causa; disso ela parecera ter perdido algumas de suas melhores meninas para clientes milionários! Nenhuma das amigas de Zara estava trabalhando no dia em que os recém-casados ocuparam o famoso salão de baile espelhado do Granchester Hotel para sua recepção de casamento. Zara estivera entorpecida demais pelo amor para dar atenção a detalhes como posicionamen to de convidados ou decidir entre bolo de chocolate ou a versão tradicional de frutas. Sua única especificação fora de que as flores teriam de ser silvestres, motivo pelo qual um perfume deliciosamente fresco pairava no salão.

A segurança foi rígida, porque o padrinho calhou de ser um senador dos Estados Unidos, e Sergei chegou de braço dado com uma nova loura, bem mais jovem do que ele. O dia transcorreu sem falhas, e ouvir as conversas empolgadas dos convidados foi estranha mente gratificante. Em dado momento, Zara compre endeu que aquela era a primeira festa real que oferecia em sua vida.

Para a nova Sra. Komarov, a melhor parte de todas foi quando Nikolai se levantou para fazer seu discurso, parecendo inacreditavelmente bonito em seu terno matutino, com seus cabelos louros escuros bri lhando a luz dos candelabros. Agradeceu a Emma por ter desenhado o vestido e ser uma madrinha tão mara vilhosa e fez algumas piadas sobre as diferenças entre homens russos e ingleses.

Então ficou solene ao olhar para Zara, e, embora todos na sala pudessem ouvir o que disse, Nikolai pareceu falar apenas para ela.

— Tentei encontrar palavras que façam justiça à mi nha nova esposa — disse lentamente. — E foi uma ta refa árdua. — Não preciso dizer a vocês que ela é bonita... Porque isso todos podem ver com seus próprios olhos. — Poderia lhes dizer que ela é uma mulher trabalhadora, forte e independente... E todos que a conhecem já sa bem disso. — Posso lhes dizer que ela me faz rir mais do que qualquer pessoa que já conheci. — Que ilumina cada sala em que entra, e que cada minuto que passo longe dela é uma punhalada de dor no meu coração. — Poderia dizer a vocês que ela me ensinou muito sobre o que é realmente importante na vida, mas acima de tudo... — Sorriu enquanto fitava profundamente os olhos dela, e levantava sua taça de champanhe. — Ela me ensinou o significado do amor. — E eu a amo — disse com sim plicidade. — Eu a amo muito. — Então peço a todos que le vantem suas taças para a minha maravilhosa esposa, e bebam à Zara.

— A Zara! — ecoaram os presentes, que em seguida desataram a aplaudir.

Zara estava ocupada demais remexendo o interior de sua bolsa de mão de seda, à procura de um lencinho amarrotado. Mal podia crer que Nikolai, o notoriamen te discreto Nikolai, acabara de dizer a uma sala cheia de gente o quanto a amava!

Nikolai riu baixinho enquanto tirava o lenço dos dedos trêmulos de Zara e começava a lhe enxugar as faces.

— Melhor agora? — murmurou ele.

Ela fungou.

— Muito melhor.

— Posso perguntar por que você está chorando?

— Porque estou muito feliz.

— Foi o que pensei.

Julgou que os olhos do próprio Nikolai pareciam suspeitosamente brilhantes enquanto a puxava para si, mas não havia problema. Todos sabiam que as pessoas sempre choram em casamentos.

**Fim**


End file.
